The Adventures of Lydia, Housecarl of the Dragonborn
by LaniusLegioXIII
Summary: When a new Thane is named, Lydia is tasked to be his Housecarl; but will her feelings get in the way of the dangerous destiny ahead of them, or help them survive; and what of her Thane, how will he feel about this. First Fanfic, please review and tell me what I need to improve or keep; this would help me greatly. Rated M just to be safe. Will try and upload constantly. Peace
1. Entry 1: All is happening to quickly!

First, I would like to state that this story, will try to reflect the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim from the POV of Housecarl Lydia of Whiterun, who is introduced to her new Thane after the devastating attack on the Western Watchtower of Whiterun; parts of the story will be written in detail in her diary; however from time to time, the story will be told in real time.

But as the story progresses, maybe, not everything that happens, will be shown from Lydia's POV; perhaps other characters POVs will be added.  
Disclaimer: I don´t have any rights over The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. All rights go to Bethesda. The only things I own are both my character and this story.

* * *

Entry 1: All is happening to quickly!

Dear diary, today something exciting happened, well exciting and terrible at the same time; the Western Watchtower was attacked by a Dragon!

A real living, fire breathing, flying dragon, it must have been a sight to see, by the Nine, I can't believe it, or maybe I just don't want to, for you see, I have friends in that tower, the reports are not completely accurate and truthful just yet so there's still hope. We first heard of the attack from a guard that ran all the way to Dragonsreach Keep from the watchtower, grunting and out of breath, he told Balgruuf, "ehmm" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, that there was a big, dark dragon attacking the watchtower.

At that very moment, I was in my room, reading a book about the history of the Empire, when out of nowhere, one of the maids of the castle opened my door in a very impolite way, I mean what if I was changing my clothes or wanted some privacy, after all I am a woman and a woman needs some space; yes even us Nordic woman, that some people say to be harsh and cold need some private time.

However I asked as politely as I could, which actually was in a rather cold and unenthusiastic way… "What do you need". Her face was incredibly pale, if I haven't been living in Whiterun Keep for the last 12 years I would have thought that a draugr had busted through my door.

I walked up to her as she fell to the ground, I managed to catch her before her head bounced of the stone floor, she was shivering and sweating and told me all about the dragon before passing out.

I immediately donned my steel armor, grabbed my sword and my shield, and went to the main hall to lend my help; although I don't really know what I could have done against a flying dragon.

By the time I reached the Jarl, I saw the Keep's door closing behind Irileth, and someone else I had seen once from the second floor of the main hall.

He was a nord; like must of the nords, tall, with strong arms and with a long beard; his hair was as black as coal, long and with some ringlets in it. He was wearing finely crafted leather armor and was carrying an old looking bow, with arrows to match; I also noticed he had an old, rusted great sword, with a blade shape I had not seen before.

I kneeled before the Jarl and asked him to be allowed to go and fight the dragon, arguing that I had friends posted in the watchtower. The Jarl only said 2 words, "wait here"; I was shocked, I could not speak, my friends were out there and I was stuck and safe in the keep, I turned around and said in a barely audible voice I need to go…

The Jarl turned around and I was sure that he would be very angry at me, after all I am just a Housecarl, sworn to obey any order given by my thane, but I had no thane, so I took my orders from Jarl Balgruuf, however to my surprise, he as not angry at all, even after I had openly challenged a direct order.

He seemed troubled by something; "I just sent my personal guard and my Housecarl to a battle against a foe, we never thought we would be fighting, not only that, but I sent along a very young man, probably just your age, or a little older, he told me that he was at Helgen, a town that got hit by a dragon too… "

I could not believe what I was being told; I heard a little gossip around the Bannered Mare about this same topic, except that I quickly dismissed the information and just believed it to be the effects of a belly full of mead.

"He also told us that all it took to reduce the town to ashes was precisely one dragon; and I just sent him back to face one, after he told me how he just barely made it out alive from that terrible experience with the help of a legionnaire; I think you know him, his name is Hadvar…"

Hadvar, I thought, that was the name of a boy I used to play with when I was just a girl, many memories rushed through my mind, I felt dizzy. My friends could be death, or alive; I remembered a childhood friend I had almost forgotten, and on top of that…

"… So if he survives, he will be named Thane of Whiterun, and I will assign you to be his personal Housecarl…"

What!, I am to be the Housecarl of some strange man that just happened to stroll by a town that got burnt down by a dragon and most likely just came running to Whiterun Hold seeking refuge…

That is just not fair, I mean I trained for 12 years of my life in the arts of combat with sword, shield and bow to end as a Housecarl to some milk drinker that doesn't even use a strong heavy armor like any respectable and true warrior and has only old, strange looking, rusted weapons…

I didn't realize at first but I actually said some of that in a loud voice, at least, loud enough for the Jarl to hear me; he was very surprised with a mix of anger and a little laugh.

"Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, actually I think you are underestimating our new nord friend, I mean he got the dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow for Farengar and his dragon study, so I think that he is not a coward or a milk drinker, after all, shortly after he escaped Helgen he arrived to Riverwood and from there he decided to come seeking aid for the town, not for himself… I don't know if he will survive the task I have given him and Irileth, but he is no coward, that I can assure you"

My mind went numb, I felt ashamed for my attitude and for not controlling myself, I was after all, a Housecarl, and I would have to protect my Thane with my life if needed, sworn to ever do his bidding until death.

"Lydia, the reason I feel my chest ache, is because I might have sent a good young man to his doom, and he reminds me much of you…"

After this little chat with Jarl Balgruuf, I went and sited on the far side of one of the long tables of the keep and waited patiently, for Irileth and my would be Thane to return, so I decided to try and release some of the stress and shock from my mind by writing what had just happened in this diary; perhaps I will continue to do so; it seems relaxing.

Love Lydia.


	2. Entry 2: Oh no!

Entry 2: Oh no!

The guards arrived in a rush after a few hours of having no news of what was going on at the watchtower; I recognized one of them, it was Hamvirgg, one of my 3 friends posted at the watchtower, I ran like a little child towards him and he just hugged me. Then I looked at his eyes, they were strange, like empty; it struck me like a lightning, he was the only one who survived the dragon's attack.

I felt my eyes watering as some tears of pain, grudge and sorrow crossed my face, and he told me to come, that I should hear what the other guards had to say.

"My Jarl, the dragon has been slayed with help of lady Irileth and the reinforcements she brought with her; I must say however that the watchtower now lies in ruins, and it will take some time to repair. We also lost a few good men; 5 to be precise and one more thing…"

A roar, like the sound of a thunder right beside my head; its echo resonating throughout the entire keep, through the entire city, what on Nirn was doing such a powerful sound; I could feel the very earth trembling and a faint feeling as the winds shifted around me… I fell on my knees and so did Proventus, the Jarl's Steward, along with some of the guards around the hall. Everyone's head spinning, such an awful sound.

"¿What in Oblivion was that!?" Hamvirgg said out loud. I looked him in the eyes; he was just as confused as I was. Farengar, who was standing nearby looked at the Jarl, he didn't seemed as troubled as everyone else, and perhaps he knew what was going on. After all he is the court wizard, so he must know something about this; after some seconds he approached the Jarl, and said "My Jarl, ¿did you understood what they said?"

Jarl Balgruuf replied in a slow voice taking a deep breath "The Graybeards are calling for the Dovahkiin; you guardsman, what else were you going to say."

After what seemed like an eternity, Irileth opened the keep's gates and entered the hall, I was standing behind some pillars at the entrance watching silently as I hoped to get a better look at the man I was going to serve from that day onwards; however after Irileth and one more guard came in, the gates closed and no one else came in; I was very disappointed, the guards that came with Hamvirgg said that, the man that was not a guard of the Hold, survived the fight; and not only did he survived, but he killed the dragon and took its very soul, shouting to the sky afterwards with that power I had read a lot about; the power of the voice.

The same power that echoed through all of Skyrim, the voice of the Greybeards, the masters of the voice. These old men lived in seclusion at the Throat of the World. Tamriel's highest mountain and sacred place where the first snows fell, according to the ancient nord history.

After my quick thoughts, I became worried, I mean the guards told us that he survived but that he was wounded during the fight with the dragon, and when Irileth asked about him, she was very concerned as for why he wasn't here after she told him to go directly to the Jarl to tell him what had transpired at the watchtower.

Irileth soon became worried too; "he was wounded, but he insisted that he was all right and he would inform the Jarl, after I stated that I would remain at the watchtower to set things right" Irileth remarked with a worried voice.

I was completely shattered, I had coped with the idea of being a Housecarl to a thane, but after the guards told us what he did, and that he was a possibly Dragonborn I could not take my mind of the idea, what a great honor this would be for me, Housecarl to the legendary Dragonborn, not only that, but I also asked to all the surviving men, how he looked up close. All the answers were like a dream come truth, coal black hair, eyes the color of a green flawless emeralds held against the sunlight, strong arms and an impressive ability in combat (apparently he climbed the dragon's head and dropped down slashing the beast with his strange looking, rusted great sword, not to mention a blood colored permanent war paint over his left eye; so catching…

And I also learned his name, Laniüs Stark, a strange yet powerful name.

But now all my dreams were shattered and broken, he never arrived at Dragonsreach, not even to the city; were his wounds too great for him to make it all the way back from the watchtower to the city, was he attacked by something else on his way back… I was truly worried, as was Irileth and everyone in the keep.

Jarl, Balgruuf, ordered some men to patrol the outskirts of the city searching for the Dragonborn, while Irileth made another trip to the watchtower with other men to search along the way.

I was crying over a body that hadn't been found, from a person I really didn't knew at all, however, becoming a Housecarl was all I ever dreamt of.

And now, that opportunity seemed to have disappeared from existence.

Dear diary, I can only hope for the Dragonborn to be safe somewhere and that he will come to be named Thane of Whiterun and take me as his personal Housecarl; I wish for this with all my soul, with my entire being.

Oh how I shudder at the thought that something might have happened to him, please Talos guide him back to the city's gates safe and in good health, if not for me, do so for all of Skyrim, for all of Tamriel; he is the Dragonborn of legend who will save the world from the dragons.

With tears in my eyes, Lydia, Housecarl of Whiterun.


	3. Entry 3: Talos guide us

Helo people!; well I had some free time and got a lot of chapters done, still I have to edit them to meke them presentable, I uploded the second entry of Lydia's journal and when I looked at the next chapter/entry I noticed it was very, very short; therefore I will upload this today too; next will be uploaded probably monday night or afternoon, since I have exams next week I might not upload a lot, but I hope you enjoy this next entries and please review so I can improve this fanfic for you guys.

Peace =p.  
Ohh, one more thing, i got this idea of including in future entries the use of Latinus/Latin as some sort of Akaviri writing/speech; mostly for phrases, would you like that?

* * *

Entry 3: Talos guide us

Dear diary, as for the time I am writing this, today passed the 3°d day of searching for the Dragonborn; my Thane. No clues have been found just yet, he seems to have disappeared from existence, no body, no trail, nothing…

The Jarl is very worried; since he, and all of us heard the call of the Greybeards, we are completely sure that this man, Laniüs Stark, is indeed the Dragonborn, which is destined to save the world from the return of the dragons.

We would just love to know where on Nirn is he; he has not been seen in the outskirts of the city, Irileth and her men found no trace of him between the city and the watchtower.

More sightings of dragons have been reported around Skyrim, however, no devastating attacks have been heard about just yet; let's see how much longer, this relative peace can last.

As for me, all I have been doing is researching and reading more books about dragons, and the Dragonborn, to try and figure out what is happening; I even offered my help to Farengar, the court mage, and that is saying a lot, we nords don't like magic, and Farengar is especially creepy to me, "sighs", at least he is a nord…

I have kept on training to try and get my mind off this problems; however I have found myself a little more distracted from time to time; I don't like it, especially when I get hit during training. My arms and legs got more bruised with each passing day; everybody seems to be tense about the situation.

The usually noisy ambient in the keep is so quiet, even the brats of the Jarl are acting different. I guess I would act different to if this was not the way I behaved normally. Jarl Balgruuf is known for having a temper…

Irileth, on the other hand is not worried anymore, she says "if there's no body, then, no one's dead", she also seems a bit angry (well actually really angry), because Laniüs, is just making, the Jarl feel troubled; she also likes to point out that he, probably, has no sense of honor, discipline or courtesy at all.

She is not always this mhh bitchy, but I guess the current situation demands it. Actually Irileth is a very fun girl to be around, she always has a useful thing to say, and is always in a good mood, at least around me; I guess that her being like an elder sister to me contributed to that fact.

However she is all about her role as Housecarl when Jarl Balgruuf is around, he couldn't have a better caretaker; I also know that they have fought together for a long time; it is true that it is in the fires of battle that the strongest blades are forged, but also bonds and feelings between warriors…

I can only hope that, wherever this Laniüs character is, he will be all right and making his way to Whiterun.

I really hope so, if he gets in the bad side of the Jarl, well, it will not be a nice thing to see.

Love Lydia.


	4. Entry 4: Why you big…

Just as promised, a couple new entries; hope you enjoy. I would love if more people could review, just to see if you are enjoying the story or if I should improve something. Thanks.

* * *

Entry 4: Why you big…

Dumb, brave, idiot!

I was yelling in my head, as I held down my new Thane, Laniüs Stark, so that Farengar, some of the temple healers, and Arcadia, the city's alchemist could clean, and treat the deep wounds he had in the chest and arms; he was barely breathing and trembled a lot, each time Arcadia and Farengar cleaned the wounds with rags soaked in different potions, while the healers were praying to Kynareth; he was still bleeding badly; blood had soaked his leather armor, that now had a really dark brown/red color.

Laniüs had gone to Riverwood to inform that a dragon had been killed at the watchtower; having helped around town, he was invited to stay for the night, and he did, helping around some more. The next day he and a Bosmer named Feandal, went back to Helgen to inspect the damage, and search for any other survivors, that might be still alive or trapped somewhere under the ruins of the town.

Their surprise came, when a numerous and bloodthirsty group of bandits ambushed them inside the town; they managed to escape the ambush and headed down, into the town's underground Imperial Fort, that had been severely damaged by the dragon's attack.

They fought their way out with minor wounds and managed to escape back to Riverwood; where they parted ways, but alas, the problems Laniüs had to pass were far from over.

On the trek back to Whiterun, Laniüs was attacked by a Dark Brotherhood assassin (¿what did he do to, for someone to order his assassination? I should ask him when he gets better)

Although he was able to defend himself, the assassin wounded him badly with a poisoned dagger in the chest, the poison quickly spread through his body forcing him to move slowly and with a lot of pain.

Next he found himself in the middle a fight between the Companions, and an angry giant right at the Pelagia Farm… (what kind of luck my new Thane has); he immediately stepped forward to aid the Companions, in bringing down the giant with his old bow, however, the effort of doing this while poisoned was tremendous, and he was losing blood fast, still he managed to talk to Aela the Huntress, one of the companions party.

It seems that they invited Laniüs to join the ranks of the Companions, I guess he is indeed good in a fight; the Companions don't usually just invite anyone to join just like that.

I never figured myself as a companion, so I never had interest in joining, even if I know two members of the circle, well actually three; but Aela is kind of moody.  
And I mostly played with Farkas and Vilkas when we were younger. They were the ones who brought him to the keep almost unconscious, and now here I am trying to keep him still, while the healers do their thing.

However I must confess that my new Thane is very handsome, he looks very strong and he has already has shown his mettle and his heart, the heart of a true hero.

He is a nord alright, but he is not like the nords that live here in Skyrim. He has a cyrodilic accent according to Farkas, and although he is well built, he has finer factions than most nords, not to mention his hair; imperial hair all the way.

I will pray to the Nine so that he will recover completely, and soon; I can't even imagine what kind of adventures we will live together, after all he must save and protect the world, while my duty, will be protecting him. No pressure at all huh.

But I am a very capable warrior, or at least that's what Irileth called me, I sure hope she is right. Nevertheless, I feel confident, 12 years of training under the sight of a very accomplished Housecarl, and the years before with my father, a veteran legionnaire. I feel ready.

I wish to speak to my Thane and learn more about him; oh it will be so interesting, the Jarl, and even Irileth are in a good mood, after I told them that Laniüs had appeared.

Of course we were worried due to his injuries, but I was sure he would be okay. At least he was no longer disappeared, and the healers were well on their way to Dragonsreach.

The Jarl said, "Farengar, you better save this young man's life, or I will make you dragon bait…". "Chuckling".

With all the hope of the world, Lydia.


	5. Entry 5: Is this young man really a hero

Long entry, yay. I am trying to write longer entries, hope you enjoy.  
Peace.

* * *

Entry 5: Is this young man really a hero?

I stayed for at least fifteen hours at his bedside, hoping for him to wake up, and tending to his chest wound; Arcadia told me to apply some drops of a potion that would help with the pain and to change his bandages every twelve hours during three days, regardless if he was still out or awake; her instructions were like this, because some time, after cleaning the wounds, and stopping the poison the assassin had used, we saw, with our own eyes how the skin was regenerating; his wounds were closing, of course Farengar and Arcadia, helped, but still, to see how he was like healing on his own was astonishing…

So far he hasn't waked up, and the Jarl has been coming to check on him regularly; he has told me also that I should take a break and rest for a little bit; "I can't do that, he is my Thane" I said, he replied to me, "well, you haven't taken the oath, and he hasn't accepted you yet, not that he won't; still you don't need to tire yourself completely. If he wakes up, I'll have you informed immediately, I promise".

The offer was really tempting, and I was actually feeling very tired, I had hardly slept during the searching days; however I wanted to stay beside him until he woke up, I was somehow attracted to him, I knew that if I was to be his Housecarl, I should not get involved in any emotional relation with my Thane, less I downed my guard and let any danger come to him. However what he doesn't know won't harm him.

I just said the Jarl that I could not leave him, he understood, and had a maid bring me some food, I didn't realized how hungry I actually was.

Shortly after I finished eating the food; Laniüs, started murmuring something I could not understand (not that he was not talking correctly, or that he was very quiet; no, he was talking or saying something in a language I had never heard before. It went something like "_Non omnis moriar; non timebo mala_.

He opened his eyes and looked between confused and worried; he muttered more in that bizarre language; "_Quid agis_". Somehow that sounded to me like a question; so I told him to remain calm, where he was and who I was; I reached for the door of the room we were at and called for Farengar and Jarl Balgruuf, they came really fast, just as Laniüs was trying to sit on the bed.

Farengar entered the room first, followed shortly afterwards by Jarl Balgruuf, when Laniüs saw Farengar he smiled a little bit, I saw his smile, a beautiful smile, and I hoped that one day I would be able to make him smile more than that.

When Laniüs saw the Jarl, he kneeled; I was really worried, because when he did, his face turned pale from the effort. The Jarl must have noticed that too, because he walked up and helped him to his feet, and then made him sit down in the bed once more, saying that he shouldn't make too much effort at least for a couple days. I was really grateful with my Jarl's decision.

But just as fast as my Jarl helped Laniüs up, he introduced me, I wasn´t ready and I didn't introduced myself correctly, I barely muttered a few words before my face turned red; something that went along the lines of "My Jarl, I am your new Dragonborn…" ; yeah you get the idea…

Jarl Balgruuf started laughing very loudly, as for my Thane he just smiled and said that he wasn´t a Jarl; he had such a deep and powerful voice, but also kind and melodious. And I was glad that he knew how to speak normally, and not only talked with those strange words.

Mara's mercy, I just felt like a complete idiot, I calmed myself and got it right the second time, "My Thane, I am your new Housecarl, your sword and your shield, I will guard you and all you own with my life"

The Jarl managed to stop laughing, and greeted the Dragonborn to Dragonsreach, after that he ordered me to look after Laniüs and asked us to meet him in a few hours at the main hall, for a proper ceremony, to name Laniüs a Thane.

I was left alone with my Thane in the room, he was almost naked, and so, before my own face betrayed me, I told him to wait in the bed while I went searching for some proper clothing to meet the Jarl and the court.

He was not very bulky like most nord warriors, he was thinner than most warriors, but still had a very nice musculature, he did looked strong indeed.

He nodded and asked if he could take a bath somewhere, I gave him a fresh and clean cloth to cover his body and helped him up the bed, as I did that, he passed an arm behind my back and when we stood up it was like he was hugging me, I couldn´t stop the smile that flowered in my face as I pulled him closer to me; I believe that he did noticed, however he showed no reaction to it.

I told him to keep his arm around my neck, so that he would not fall, I leaded him to the bath room and gave him 3 buckets of crystalline water, I asked if he needed any help, which to my disappointment he refused with a smile, stating that he would not force the one that had nursed him all this time, to clean him.

I insisted that as his Housecarl I was sworn to help him and obey his every order, he laughed and smiled with that deep and beautiful voice and said, "I'm also not a Thane yet".

I nodded and went out to find some nice clothes for him; I found Irileth along the way and asked her if she knew where I could find some clothes for Laniüs, she frowned, looking at me with a serious face, and reminded me that I should never call Laniüs by his name, and only refer to him as my Thane; how did I forget that, it is one of the most basic rules of a Housecarl, referring to a Thane by his name was like diminishing his status, I only hoped I had not already failed in that…

Irileth told me where I could find some good clothes for my new Thane, while pointing out some other basic rules I might have forgotten.

When I returned to Laniüs, he was already clean and was waiting for me to return, I gave him the new clothes, a white silk shirt, a fine blue coat rimed with gold string, black pants and black boots.

I was wearing my shiny steel armor; together we walked to the main hall, where Jarl Balgruuf the Greater named Laniüs Stark Thane of Whiterun and I officially became his Housecarl, I was very proud and happy to finally have a Thane to serve, and he looked comfortable with me around, for which I was grateful. I only hoped that not all the stories I had read about Thanes and their Housecarls were true; after all there were some dark stories, but also others that were very cute and romantic. Time will tell I thought.

Two days after the feast in his honor, we went out of the keep, and headed into what I was hoping, to be the first of many adventures with Laniüs, my new Thane. However I really didn´t knew much about him, we had barely crossed words since we met.

Just when I thought we would be leaving the city, I realized that my Thane had no armor; his leather armor had been ragged completely, and burned by Farengar because the poison was still in the thing.

I asked my Thane if we should return to the keep and ask the Jarl for some of the spare armors that he had; after all, Laniüs was a Thane. He smiled and told me that he had another set of armor in Riverwood, and that we should depart to the town as soon as possible; just as we were arriving at the main gate, we were greeted by the sound of a discussion, as we came closer, we saw that one of the guards, had stopped two men that had curved swords, (can you believe that, curved swords…); it looked like the two men were not welcomed inside the city…

My Thane, must have seen the expression in my face, because he explained to me that that those men were Red Guards; ("sigh" as if I could not tell that already, it didn't helped to my moral, that my new Thane thought that I was ignorant; I mean come on, anyone could tell who a Red Guard was…);"they are most likely Aliki'r Warriors". My Thane continued.

Just as the guardsman was leaving, one of them approached Laniüs, I grabbed the hilt of my steel sword and prepared to strike if they came too close to my thane; Laniüs saw me and told me to stand down, the Aliki´r stopped and asked us about a Red Guard woman, they were looking for, my Thane asked them why they were searching for her, they didn´t answer, just told us to look them up in Roriksted if we saw her, then just like that, they went out of the city, not before offering gold for any clues.

I was surprised by how my Thane knew who they were, I asked him about it, and he told me, that he had encountered another two of them harassing a Red Guard woman on the road back to Helgen, but they left her alone, once they realized she was not the one they were looking for. "There are a lot of Aliki´r around this place for this, to be normal" my Thane said, I nodded and together we went out of the city; as we were walking near the stable, he stopped to pick up some flowers, as he picked them up he ate one and put the others on a little sack he was carrying around; I looked at him as he repeated this process on the road, all the way up to Honningbrew Meadery; It was a weird thing to see, because he didn´t just took flowers, but mushrooms, weeds, moss, butterfly wings, insects… it was a very odd thing, seeing a strong nord, in fine clothes chasing after a butterfly and sampling everything he found.

I knew very little about alchemy, but this was my guess; he was getting ingredients for some potions. After getting a little off road, we continued on our way to Riverwood; I was surprised by the fact that my Thane was very quiet, I think we never exchanged more than a handful of words at the feast, and now the same on the road. I wondered if he didn't liked having me around, and the thought seeped into my soul and my head, making me feel a little uncomfortable; but if my Thane didn't liked having me around, why did he accepted me; as I lost myself in the thought I heard a faint growl, just behind me, as I turned around I saw a pair of wolves, their mouths dripping, and their fangs long… I stumbled and fell to the ground.

I readied my sword and shield, just as I was preparing to get charged, I yelled to warn my Thane, the two wolves charged towards me, arrows flew at both sides of my head, and got lost inside the mouths of the wolves; Laniüs killed both of them with no effort…

He walked up to me and helped me up, my face was red with shame; I had lost myself in my thoughts and got sloppy on the job. Laniüs asked me if I was alright, I nodded, unable to speak, and together we crossed the bridge to Riverwood.

Once in Riverwood, I remembered some of the days I spent there as a child; I guess I should write a little more about me tonight, Laniüs seemed to know everyone in town at least to some extent; he was offered shelter but politely refused it saying that he was no longer alone, he introduced me and some of the townsfolk recognized me from years back.

My Thane, told me to go to the inn and order the dinner; that he would meet me there shortly. I nodded and went to do what he told me; just as I reached for the door, I saw my thane searching for something in some barrels that were next to the general store; to my surprise, he got some pieces of another leather armor set, along with some ingots and other materials used in smiting, then he went over to the blacksmith and began using the workbench and the forge…

I didn´t knew what to think, did he stole the materials, did he stored his things in some random barrels where anyone could take them…

I went inside still thinking about what I had seen, he was obviously not a rich man, and I had believed that he might have had a house in Riverwood, but that idea had just vanished in front of me.

I began wondering who he really was, did he lived at Helgen, or was he just passing through that place, what was he doing here in Skyrim, where did he come from. I decided to ask him about this when he returned, and maybe, to write something about me during the night.

Love, Lydia.

Non Omnia Moriar- I shall not all die

Non timebo mala- I will fear no evil

Quid agis- ¿What's going on?


	6. Entry 6: A little more about me

Entry 6: A little more about me

Well, it's been a good half hour, and my Thane has not come back yet so I decided to start writing a little more about me, before he decides to return; I just hope he gets here before the food, because in this climate, the food gets cold really fast and I don´t like eating cold; I don't like it one bit.

"Sighs". So, where to begin; my name is Lydia Battle-Born, I grew up in the town of Ivarstead with my parents, and my elder sister Leandra. We were part of a minor line of the Battle-Born clan (a very minor line…); I was very happy, living my life as a young girl; I liked playing with my sister and loved to fight with swords (wooden swords that my father made for us; yeah, I was not very lady like when young; I try to be a little more girly now a days, or so I think…)

Usually, I was only concerned about the thunder like sounds coming from the Throat of the World, and the occasional bear, or small bandit raids.

One day, my mother just left the house and never returned; I think that my parents had a discussion, don't know what about… This forced upon my father the burden of raising me and my sister all on his own; (she was twelve at the time). My father had been a soldier of the Imperial Legion, so he taught me how to defend myself, with sword and shield; he thought me to hunt, and the best way to use a bow, he also showed me compassion, discipline and loyalty, three things that would mark my path; this happened around the time I was seven years old.

Meanwhile, my sister Leandra was in charge of the little farm outside our house. Since my father was no longer a soldier, he earned a living helping around town, or hunting for meat and pelts. My mother had the small farm, but when she left, only my sister knew about working the land so she was in charge of it. She would grow the food mostly for us, and when there was more than we could eat she would sell it.

Leandra was more like my mother I guess; she liked to help her around so she knew about trading and farming; she also kept the money in check, and was a very sweet girl to everyone. I think she wanted to be a priestess someday.

However, around the time I was eleven years old, a large bandit raiding party attacked the town and killed my father and sister; my father was one of the firsts to fall, he charged at the attacking bandits leading the town guard; his training served him well, but not well enough, I guess he was not the soldier he once was. (I started tearing at the memory) my sister on the other hand quickly thought of me and ran back to the house, she gave me a small sack with supplies, and told me to run; I didn't want to leave her but she just insisted on it.

She had in her hands father's dagger, and a small bottle, she also had a cut in her arm… I knew what was going on, so I did as I was told, and never looked back (Leandra was sixteen by that time, I imagine she killed herself by poisoning the dagger and cutting herself, rather than be captured and raped by those bandits).

I can´t remember exactly, how I escaped, I only remember that I ran away as fast as I could. After three days of wandering, I was found by a travelling Kajiit merchant caravan, on their way to Whiterun; I remembered that our clan had its roots there so I asked if I could go with them, they agreed to help me after I told them my story, (strange bunch all of them, not taking as if they were themselves), we arrived to the city after two days, once I was there, I gave them a small silver necklace, one of the only two things that I had taken from my home.

The other thing I took, was another necklace; it was my mother´s, and it had inscribed the Battle-Born shield, I knew that I would need it, if I wanted to stay with my relatives; I ran all the way to the Jarl's palace and found him returning from Jorvaskar (at the time I didn't knew anything about that building); the mead hall of The Companions. I ran to him and was stopped by his Housecarl, a Dunmer by the name of Irileth.

I thought at first that she would slice me in half, since she had her sword in hand, but after realizing that I was just a scared little girl she took my hands and asked what was wrong; the Jarl also turned around and listened as I told the tale of my escape, who I was, and the attack on my town. The Jarl sent a guard searching for my relatives, and ordered Irileth to take care of me.

The Dunmer gave me some food and comforted me saying that I was a really brave and strong girl; that I would become someone important in time. I guess this became truth.

After an hour, my uncle, Olfrid Battle-Born, arrived at the keep, he came close to me and asked for anything that related me to his clan; I pulled from a pocket my mother's necklace, and showed it to him, he barely even looked at me; he sighed and continued walking towards the Jarl; Balgruuf the Greater.

They go upstairs, and don´t come back; after two long hours, when they returned, they sited next to me and broke the news.

I can´t stay with my family because they don't have the means to take care of me, (now a days they like to boast about their riches and upstanding status within the hold, bastards…), so I am to stay in the keep and become a guard, in time.

I could not believe it, my own family was not helping me, my uncle Olfrid, didn´t even looked at me as he went out of the keep; I started crying and then, the Jarl hugged me, I was speechless, he told me not to worry, that I would live well and happy under his roof, as of that moment, Irileth became something like my elder sister and the Jarl in my uncle of sorts.

I trained hard every day, and read a lot of books; I was turning into a warrior. As for my family, I never went back to them, I found friends within the city and in the nearby town of Riverwood; people like Hadvar, Hamvirgg, Ysolda, Jon Battle-Born (the only familiar I still talk to), and I grew closer to the Clan Gray-mane, believe it or not; also there were some of the Companions like Farkas and his brother Vilkas and Aela (although, she is still a very cold and moody girl; hot looking none the less).

Together we had some crazy adventures, and liked going to Riverwood from time to time. Now I am twenty-three years old, and the Housecarl of the Dragonborn, who would have thought of that, I certainly didn't.

Ok the food has arrived and no sign of Laniüs anywhere, he better hurry because if the food gets cold I'll… probably do nothing, since he is my Thane… "Sighs".

A little worried, and hungry. Love Lydia. (Actually, I'm hungrier…)


	7. E7: I didn t knew my Thane could do that

Hello guys. Well I had some free time and decided to upload a couple new chapters; please I would appreciate if i could get some reviews to see if you guys are liking the story so far or if you actually want me to keep on writing this fanfic; still in exams but will finish on Monday (this sucks... hahaha) Peace.

* * *

Entry 7: I didn´t knew my Thane could do that…

As I closed my diary, Laniüs came in, he was wearing a new set of leather armor, and he seemed to have made it thicker or reinforced it somehow. He was also carrying a new steel dagger in his belt; however, he still had his old bow, and great sword; but they looked kind of different too…

He stopped to talk to the drunk of the town, a nord by the name of Embry; I don't remember much about him when I was younger; I guess he didn't hang with our group, or was not in town at the time.

The bard ,Sven, started singing again, he had a good voice, but there was something about him I didn't like… he also seemed to be angry at Laniüs or something; he would stare at him with eyes spilling venom; I wonder why…

I waved a hand to let him see me; I had chosen a table that was in a corner so there was no a lot of light, and he didn't knew where I had sited. He saw me and walked towards the table; the table was not round, we had to sit side by side, but we were separated from other tables by a column so nobody would hear anything we said.

Once he sited down, we began eating, the dinner was still hot, and I was grateful for that. As we were eating, I asked my thane how much gold he had to pay for such a superiorly crafted dagger, he chuckled and answered me with a smile, "I didn't pay anything for it, I forged it myself".

I was genuinely impressed; it was a really nice dagger. "I didn´t knew that you were a blacksmith", he chuckled again, and told me; "as a matter of fact, I don't think that you know much about me".

He was right; I had been with him for about four days; no, not even that, maybe only a day, since he was out cold for half a day and the other two he was near the Jarl at the feast. And after the feast we didn't really spoke to each other.

So I responded; "well then, how about my Thane starts telling his Housecarl a little more about who she is sworn to protect".

He laughed with a bright smile on his face; that smile that I loved so much. He said; "Yeah; I think that as my Housecarl, you have the right to know more about me…"

However once he said that, someone called him over; apparently the bard, Sven (who I remembered was a little brat when we were younger), wanted to talk to my Thane about something, so he got up and went over to him. So while he was away I felt this need of writing something in my diary. I guess I do like writing a lot after all…

Ohh he's coming back; see you later, or write in you later.

Love Lydia.


	8. Entry 8: Only one Bedroom

Hello guys; finally today I finished exams... so I can go back to writing now.  
I sure hope you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it... ohh btw someone pm'd me, asking if "I" was the Dragonborn; probably due to my pen name; the answer is no hahaha; I just happen to name almost all my characters Laniüs or something along those lines so yeah it's not me. (Not that I wouldn't like being a Dovahkiin you know... =p)

Ohh and another thing please review, it's what helps any writer to improve; and no, the title is not what some of you might be thinking hahaha. )  
Thanks and good week. Peace.

* * *

Entry 8: Only 1 bedroom

After the dinner, I knew a lot more about my Thane; well, more than I knew just a couple hours ago…

His name is Laniüs Stark, (This I already knew, but he presented to me formally and he even kissed my hand, I felt like fainting, oh gods…), he is a nord born in Skyrim, but lived most of his life in Cyrodiil, in the city of Bruma. This city is the most northern city down in Cyrodiil and is Nordic in architecture and most of its residents are from Nordic families that decided to live in Cyrodiil or just were born in that city.

He'll be twenty-seven next year (Nice, only four years older than me… what in oblivion am I thinking); and came back to Skyrim, because he could not stand the pointy eared bastards, (Thalmor), that had taken over Bruma and pretty much the entire province; not to mention that most of his family and friends were killed by the Thalmor during and after the Great War. He also mentioned that his father was a member of the Blades, and that, didn´t made him very appreciated amongst the Thalmor agents dispatched to the city and province.

He didn't really talked more about his family and I was not going to question him about it; he seemed reluctant about sharing even that little information with me. I guess he doesn't like to talk about it; who would like to talk about something like that.

He also shared with me, why he likes using light armor; he likes to pick up stuff, along the way and using light armor allows him to carry more things or so he says.

Hopefully, this will mean that I won't have to carry whatever junk he decides to pick up; nevertheless, "I am sworn to carry his burdens…" "Sighs"; just normal housecarling… this was my least favorite task as a Housecarl… even Irileth didn´t liked the idea of carrying Balgruuf's equipment around, but she did anyway, so I will do the same.

He is also pretty good, with the bow, great swords and likes sneaking around, (I absolutely suck at sneaking; wonder how this will work out). He also mentioned that the weapons he uses are from ancient cursed nords; draugr if you will… he told me that he picked them up when he went to Bleak Falls Barrow searching for that "damned" Dragonstone for Farengar. He had to fend off against draugr, bandits and one giant spider (I hate spiders).

"So, you are using rusted ancient weapons, but I can't still figure out why you like using a great sword; I mean, light armor offers almost no protection, and without a shield you don't stand much of a chance against a faster opponent… don't you prefer something newer; I mean surely you can forge better equipment…" I said.

"Well, actually these ancient Nordic weapons are on par with any steel weapons you can find nowadays; and about the armor and great sword, well, heavy armor does indeed offer more protection, however if you try to sneak by something, you will be spotted right away, it is very heavy for an archer like myself, still I was trained by my father in the use of great swords, I think he called this style a berserker, just like what the orcs can do, but without the rage". He answered with a shy smile on his face, like remembering something.

"You know, my father used to say that this combat stile was used by some of the most deadly Akaviri soldiers, before they were wiped out by the Tsaesci; they could be able to close in their enemies, at an amazing speed, carrying only their long curved blades, katanas I think they were called, and their lives. Still they sustained almost no casualties; do to their fierce combat style".

I was not so sure about that, I mean, I'm not any kind of expert on Akaviri lore, but still that sounded to me like some sort of suicide trooper; but as a Housecarl, I nodded to my Thane. But then I asked about those that wiped out the Akaviri, the Tsaesci.

"Well, the information I read, and what my father told me is not entirely accepted yet; but it seems that another race the Tsaesci or "snake folk" ate the Akaviri; not that they actually ate them but something around those lines; they were the ones that invaded Tamriel two times, but were defeated. Still their military prowess was unmatched and this is the reason why the empire actually was able to expand".

"It's unknown if the Tsaesci were actually serpent like people or not, nobody knows for sure; there is just not enough information about them but they somehow "consumed" the "human folk" Akaviri; it is also believed that the Akaviri actually were settlers from Atmora, but who knows for certain".

We remained in silence for a bit as I was trying to gather my thoughts about the Akaviri; this was sure enough a very interesting topic; after a while, we talked a little more about Akaviri lore and history.

Then my Thane, stood up, and walked towards the inn keeper, a Breton woman by the name of Delphine, she looked around the mid 50´s; Laniüs gave her some gold and told me to follow him; we entered a small bedroom, with only 1 bed; (oh by the nine, are we sleeping in the same bed?) it took me a couple seconds to enter the room, where my Thane was; then he told me that I would use that room; I asked where was he going to sleep, he looked at me and told me that he would be near…

I didn't know what to make of that; he told Delphine to give me some cloths and 2 buckets of water to bath myself; murmuring something about relaxing for a bit. When Delphine went out of the room he told me to give him my armor... (why did my Thane wanted my armor for; I didn't know; then I noticed he was picking up my sword and shield, I started to take off my armor, noticing my face blush, my Thane gave me a quick look and turned around, he stepped out of the room, and waited until I was done.

He opened the door just a little bit and asked me to hand him my armor without looking inside; I was only wearing my underwear, so I carefully handed out my armor pieces and closed the door when finished.

Laniüs said that he would be back in a little bit. I wrapped my body with the fur covering the bed, and waited until Delphine came with the water to take a bath.


	9. Entry 9: A dream and a present

Hello boys n' girls (since apparently there are some girls reading this... yay; lol) Well I haven't uploaded new chapters, and sadly I will not upload the next week or two at all; mainly because some smartass, piece of... dude, made me crash in the car. You just got to love the public transport in my country; in a 3 lane avenue he decided to stop dead in the middle lane, for whatever reason. Nothing major happened and I walked out with only a slight injury on my right hand; therefore I can't write much.  
Since I got some pm's and reviews asking me to continue the story I will, don´t worry hahaha. But since I got your support to keep on writing I felt the need to explain this to you guys, also I have a couple chapters ready to go for this week-end; and I might try to give you a special something for hallowen...

Long rambling, not my style I believe =p so expect a couple chapters for the week-end and nothing for the next week or two sry.  
Peace. Ohh and pls continue reviewing it´s great to know that I can entertain or distract you for a little bit of the day.

* * *

Entry 9: A dream and a present

After taking the bath, I lay in the bed, covered my body, and fell asleep quickly; I was more tired than I thought, and the food and bath made me sleepy. I hoped that my Thane would be able to rest as good as I was going to rest. I smiled at my random thought of him sleeping in the same bed with me, and closed my eyes letting myself fall in the soft embrace of dreams.

I was walking around the town; I saw Hadvar and Ralof fighting with wooden swords, they were fighting to see who would advance in rank and fight against the other finalist, Vilkas; the prize of our little tournament was a kiss from Ysolda, who was playing as the High Queen of Skyrim. We had organized this little game in a very sunny day. Farkas, Sven, Hamvirgg, Aela and I had already been eliminated so all that was left was to see who would win between Ralof and Hadvar.

I smiled when I saw Hadvar kissing Ysolda; I knew that Ysolda liked Hadvar so she got what she wanted; Ralof was also smiling, they were very close. A shame they are enemies nowadays…

I waked up; the Sun already coming through my window; "How long did I sleep!" And where was my Thane, I stood up very fast and not a second later I was face down in the floor; I had stepped on something cold and slipped… cursing I stood up again, this time from the floor, and that's when I noticed my armor, shiny and looking different, it looked like it was new. It also was what made me fall.

I started by putting on the leather undercover and suddenly, it felt different than the night before; like it was lighter but even harder than before, as I took the steel pieces to attach them together, they felt lighter too, but at the same time looked heavier and sturdier; ¿Was this why my Thane took away my armor, did he crafted a new set or just improved it?, it looked like new, no marks, hits, or scratches…

When I was finally completely armored I walked out of the room at the sound of a flute and a lute, then I saw him…

He was using the fine clothes I gave him at Dragonsreach, and was the one playing the lute; so a blacksmith, a bard, a good warrior, and the Dragonborn... what's there not to love; I thought as I felt my face blushing again; "He is my Thane, I can´t have any feelings for him" as I tossed the thought in my head, he called me, and showed me to my seat.

"I have already ordered the breakfast, and should be arriving shortly" he said. I nodded and just said "thank you my Thane"; he must have seen something funny because he started laughing, he had a cute laugh, like shy.

I was trying to remember what I had just said to check if I had actually said something stupid. I asked "Is something wrong my Thane". He smiled and told me "Lydia, you don't need to call me by my title, you can call me Laniüs"; (yes, yes, and a thousand times yes) I blushed as I called my Thane by his name…

He noticed it and just smiled more; "Hey I was wondering if I could call you Lyds, or do you prefer Lydia ?" I told him that he could call me like that if he wanted, I had no problem. He smiled as the breakfast arrived at the table, after finishing our dishes, we went outside to take a walk, and he was smiling more than yesterday and that as a good sign for me.

As we went near the river, I stopped and realized that I hadn't said anything for my new armor, I got close to Laniüs and thanked him for my new armor, he chuckled and told me that the armor was not new, he had only repaired and upgraded it, he also gave me back the shield which was lighter and stronger finally a brand new sword; (well it was not my steel sword, but an ancient Nordic one, just like the one he used but smaller, and with a different blade form; it looked like something you don't want to get stabbed by), I looked at the blade and was amazed by how sharp and strong the blade actually looked up close.

I thanked him again and hugged him to show my appreciation. He was surprised by my action but I noticed, how this time around, he was the one that blushed. He hugged me back and told me that it was just gift for the beautiful maiden that had saved his life, (that was not entirely accurate, but I didn't think that Farengar or Arcadia would mind…) it was my time to blush.

We just sited by the river, and enjoyed an evening of pace; well, at least until that one dragon flew over the town and landed at the ruins my Thane, I mean Laniüs, had obtained the dragonstone for Farengar from. (It is so weird to try and call him by his name; I mean yes he gave me permission, but I had 12 years of training, telling me not to)

He ran back to the inn and told me to keep an eye in the ruins and scream or yell or do something if I saw the dragon coming back to town or flying away. "My Thane, ¿What exactly should I do if the dragon returns?" I asked not knowing what to really do, scream or just run… " Just do something" he yelled back at me as the door closed behind him leaving me wandering what in oblivion would I actually do… just a couple minutes later he ran outside wearing his light armor and his weapons.

We crossed the river getting completely soaked, climbed a watchtower that Laniüs said was full of bandits the first time he passed through there, and reached the road to Bleak Falls Barrow.

Upon walking further we saw the dragon, he was monstrous; big teeth, big claws, big wings, and spitted fire… "Charming" I said as I looked my Thane in the eye; he just smiled at me…

Laniüs started to approach the dragon sneakily, and managed to reach a downed pillar that he used as cover, he knocked an arrow in the old bow and coated the tip with some sort of poison, he then loosed the arrow that got the dragon in the head; the dragon extended its wings and went up in the dark sky, I ran to where Laniüs was standing and waited to see where the dragon had gone, to our surprise he appeared from behind spitting fire at us, we rolled and got away from the blast, we were lucky to be surrounded by snow; if our armor got hot, we could just drop to the ground and be more or less fine.

The dragon then landed right near me, as it opened its jaws, I could see a bright red light forming inside, I was sure that I would die right there, roasted alive in my steel armor; but, all of a sudden the dragon closed its jaws and roared in pain, as it turned around I saw Laniüs had stabbed the dragon in the neck, the great sword lodged between the scales, and the wound bleeding.

Laniüs got hit by the dragon's wing and flew around 20 feet away from the dragon, the dragon roared and spitted more fire just as my Thane hid behind a big rock, he appeared seconds later and loosed 3 arrows into the dragon's mouth before ducking again after the dragon spitted once more.

I stood up and charged against the dragon, I stuck my new old looking blade blade as far as I could in the dragon's underbelly, which was a very soft spot, I moved the sword around as the dragon roared and spitted fire into the sky in pain; Laniüs was already on his feet and jumped into the dragons head, slicing and stabbing the dragon with his steel dagger.

The dragon soon fell to our blades, it was at that moment that my Thane, opened his mouth and ate the dragons soul; just as the dragon burned away leaving behind only bones and scales; he also dropped a lot of gold somehow.

"Good work Lyds, your first dragon hunt and you already killed one" I smiled back at my Thane and walked up to him, then I hugged him thanking him for saving my life this time around (I think I was doing this a little bit too often, but I couldn't help myself, I just wanted him to stay close); he was not surprised by this, and hugged me back, we waked back to Riverwood where the townspeople greeted us and had us tell the story of our battle at least 5 times.

We all drank a lot of mead and wine that night, mostly because we heard Delphine said that the ale was going bad. Now that I mention her, she was not at the inn when we returned; and I don't think I saw her in the morning either.

My Thane and I ended up in the same bedroom later on, however he insisted that I should use the bed, and that he would sleep on the bear pelt in the floor.

I told him that he could use the bed instead, after all he is a Thane and I am just his Housecarl; he is entitled to use the best things we find along the way. But he is a stubborn nord (figures) and a good hearted man; I like that…

We´ll see what new adventures will the new day bring, I think I'm falling in, love; and with my Thane, this can't happen, but I kind of want this... I should keep this diary a secret.

Love Lyds.


	10. Entry 10: Aimless wandering

Hi guys; just as promised a couple new chapters, please keep enjoying and reviewing; that makes my day =)

Peace. As soon as I get better I will continue to write and upload thanks and bear with me.

* * *

Entry 10: Aimless wandering

Well, here we are; right in the middle of nowhere… (Well, we are actually somewhere between Rorikstead and Dragon Bridge)

I suppose I should write how we came to be all the way over here, since we should actually be heading to Ivarstead, and up the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar "sighs", well not that I actually want to go all the way up just yet, and there's the fact that I came from that town; not sure if I want to return there, I mean it's been a good 12 years after that bandit raid, but still, I don't feel like going back; to many bad memories.

Then again, the Graybeards summoned my Thane. And even if I don't really want to climb all the way up there nor go to the town, my Thane must heed the call of the masters of the Voice. It's a great honor to be called by them; and it is something that should not be taken lightly; the trail is perilous, slippery due to the snow and ice, and there are bears and wolves in the way.

But I digress, the why are we all the way out here, is because, after that wild party, after killing that dragon at Bleak Falls Barrow we had a long chat, with my old friend Hadvar; he is still just a soldier of the imperial legion but he and Laniüs, helped each other out of Helgen. They became something like friends after that; and he also stayed at Hadvar's uncle's house; who is the blacksmith of the town, his name is Alvor. And he has a nice cute daughter that asked me even more times to tell her the story of the dragon; she is a lively one.

Well apparently, even after the imperials were going to execute my Thane (why I don't know), Hadvar managed to "persuade" Laniüs to join the legion… (I still don't know if Laniüs wants to actually join the legion or if he just wants to beat the living crap out of that General Tullius; well whatever he decides to do, he will have all my support)

So we are heading to Solitude, but since Laniüs could only buy 1 horse, he decided that both of us would get there walking (just fantastic, because we have diverted like sixty times off the road just to pick up random flowers and mushrooms, plus getting attacked by wolves or spiders, both big and small; yes if you are wandering I am terrified of spiders, but I hope Laniüs doesn't find out; I just kind of let him attack with his bow while hidden, or move a little back and let him fight off the spiders that attack us from the front while I stay behind him… not very proud of this but whatever, he is the Dragonborn, if he can kill a dragon what´s a giant spider… or a dozen)

Oh, also when we were at Rorikstead, we met a lively nord called Erik, who wanted to go off adventuring but his father would not allow it; it is true that he has probably no idea of what's out there, but still, he didn't want to stay trapped in the town and become a farmer, I can relate.

So even with not a lot of gold, Laniüs offered Erik's father enough gold to buy his son some armor, I was very surprised at my Thane's will to help everybody he encountered, that's very nice, but at this pace, he will probably not be able to buy us a couple of horses, let alone his own house. I don't have a lot of gold either; I was born in a minor line of clan Battle-Born, and my family, kind of don't even remember who I am; well even if they remembered who I am, I grew too close to clan Gray-Mane, and they are at odds with them right now, so well, you get the idea.

Right about now, it's getting darker and we are still pretty far from Dragon Bridge, so I guess we are camping around here. My Thane just went out by himself to hunt something for dinner, I stayed because as you might already know, I am not very stealthy, plus he told me so in a not very polite way; "Lyds, you better stay here you know; before every possible game around a mille hears you coming" he laughed, smiled and left…

If Laniüs thinks that I'm going to forget that soon, he's mistaken (he might have smiled, but that alone won't help him). Perhaps during one of our sparring sessions, I'll tell him about it, and emphasize my words with a good shield bash; I mean he could, at least, have said that, in a nicer way, but nooo…

So about 2 hours later, he came back with a couple venison chops, and 3 rabbits, plus a lot of mushrooms and weeds. I cooked the dinner; a nice and hot rabbit stew with mushrooms my Thane picked up, and the venison meat, grilled with a couple potatoes. Yes I am a Nordic battle maiden and I like cooking. But if he even attempts to make me iron his clothes I will slap him so hard that his Akaviri ancestors will feel the pain too.

Yeah, I guess I should mention that I managed to make him talk a little bit more about his family, just a little; it's like there's no way of making him say more than a few words about them, I wonder why…

So as I was saying, or writing for that matter, his father was a blade; he actually descended from a small Akaviri clan based in Cyrodiil; (That means that my Thane also has some Akaviri blood...) He says they are no longer around but I guess, that's not true. There's just no talking to him about his family.

After we finished the dinner, Laniüs said that this had been the best dinner he had, since arriving from Bruma; I was very happy for the compliment, and thanked Laniüs for it. Shortly afterward, we decided to set up camp in a nearby hill. Once we had our nice setup, we lighted a campfire, and since it was one of those cold Skyrim nights we decided to sleep closer to each other to keep ourselves warmer.

I hope we can rest I'm feeling very tired from all this walking….

"Yawns" love Lyds.


	11. Captured

As I tried to move, I felt the sudden cry of every muscle in my body; my legs and arms, were locked in a very uncomfortable position; everything was dark, and I could barely breathe, the air I managed to take in my lungs, smelled to blood. ¿Where am I? I asked in my sleepy voice… just a bad dream…

I didn't heard anything at all, as I debated to move, I realized I was no longer over my bear pelt, my back was against plain cold rock, and Laniüs was not beside me, I tried harder to move, but was useless. I shouted my Thane's name, hoping for any kind answer, and the answer came, but not as I had hoped to.

I was suddenly hit across the face by something hard, I could feel the taste of blood in my mouth, and felt how my nose snapped.

A laughing voice and then everything went dark…

I opened my eyes to one of the most terrifying sights, an old hagraven; the witches of the wilds, a gross conjunction of woman and bird…

She was holding a dagger covered in blood, it was not until I saw the blade that I felt the deep cut that the monster had done under my sword arm; the pain was overwhelming, and I could feel blood, dripping out of the wound.

As I looked down, I saw the bucket the hagraven, was collecting my blood in. At that very moment I realized, that the hagravens, and their followers used blood magic for their rituals… and only the Forsworn served the blood witches.

A painful scream came from deep within my throat as a forsworn to my left stuck his dagger deep into my left underarm, until it came out the other side.

I was screaming and crying out from the pain of my wounds. I was bound from my wrists to some chains in the ceiling, and my legs to the wall behind me; it was even more painful because my entire weight, and the weight of my steel armor, rested only in my wrists. These bastards were going to bleed my dry.

As I saw the room spinning around me, a sudden scream of pain and then silence, the hagraven turned around and ordered the Breton like woman to stay in the room and keep bleeding me. The witch then left the small room.

Then the sound of a fireball, and the screech of the witch. Then I heard Laniüs curse and something falling down some stairs; I could hear the sound of a sword against stone; my captor turned around towards the door but stayed inside.

Then I felt the ground shake and the voice of my Thane shouting with the power of the Voice, it was brief, but strong enough to resonate through the place we were at. He spoke only one word "**FUS"**; or at least that's what I heard. The door then opened and with a quick upward slash, Laniüs killed the Forsworn woman.

The room we were at was poorly lighted, so I could not see my Thanes face until he got close enough, and I saw him bleeding, not only from some sword wounds he had all over his arms and chest, but from his nose and mouth too.

With a key he had obtained, possibly from one of the dead Forsworn, he opened my chain bounds; I was not strong enough to stay on my feet, so when the chains were off, I fell, but my Thane was ready and caught me before I reached the ground.

He carried me in arms, and laid me down in a nearby hay pile, I was very weak, and could not move, probably due to all the blood I lost to the forsworn and that horrible being.

Laniüs opened his hands and a bright, warm light irradiated from them; "Is that a healing spell, are you a priest" I managed to mutter out. He just smiled and told me to stay still, as the light from his hands passed to me, I could feel the pain going away, my wounds seemed to close and heal without leaving a scar, and I felt my nose snapping again back into place.

When he finished with the spell, I thought he would do the same on himself, but he looked at me, paler and with pain reflected in his face, but still, somehow he managed to pull a shy smile for me.

He was kneeling at my side but fell to the side, hitting the cold stone floor with a loud sound. I stood up as fast as I could and reached for him; as I held him in my arms, I felt his leather armor wet with blood and tears came rolling from my eyes. I also noticed that some parts of his armor had been burned, along with some of his pale skin.

"Lyds, I am not a very good mage, so I don't have a lot of magika; I think I left some things in a chest near the entrance of the cave we are at. I took a lot of stuff, as always, from this barbarians and left some in the chest to retrieve it after I was done searching for you and clearing this place of enemies; but I also left most of the potions and poisons I was carrying there, could you go and get some healing potions from it" Laniüs asked me to do this in a very slow, paused voice. I was worrying for him, he was wounded, and apparently, the Forsworn were trying to take his blood too.

I nodded at my Thane, and told him to stay calm, that I would not delay. He smiled again and closed his eyes. He also said something in that bizarre language he used from time to time; now I know it is ancient Akaviri, but what he actually said when he spoke in that language was still a mystery to me. i would ask what he said later; his safety was now my only concern.

"_Haec olim meminisse iuvabit_…" he said in a nonchalant way, and didn't add anything else, so I just turned around wondering what he had said…

I ran out of the room, and saw the body of the hagraven, near the stairs and her head all the way in the bottom, I smiled at that, and pushed forward, I could see the entrance of the cave, only because of the faint sunlight coming through it. So how long had we been underground, I didn't know but judging by the sun it was not early in the morning…

The cave we were at was full of elk and deer bones, goat heads impaled in tusks and a lot of blood everywhere; the smell was so bad I felt very sick…

As I ran closer and closer to the entrance, I saw Forsworn bodies everywhere, all of them half naked, I guess that's what Laniüs took from them, armor and weapons, but apparently not all the weapons.

I found the chest he told me about and when I opened it, it was full, of armors, weapons, gems, potions, random stuff, and some food; I took 6 minor healing potions, and ran all the way back to my prison room, where my Thane was at.

As I ran, I found another door, I had not seen the first time I passed by; I walked to it and saw blood all over the floor; as I opened more and more the door, I saw some sort of stone table in the center of the room and scattered around, strange green heart looking things, goat and elk remains, and blood, blood everywhere. I gasped, cough, and almost threw up as I saw the sacrificial room; it was sickening.

I turned around and got back to my Thane, who was still in the floor, with his eyes closed, I took him in my arms, and lifted his head, he saw me and smiled again; "My Thane, open your mouth, I have the potions" without a word he did as I told, I poured in the first 3 flasks and then he told me to stop.

He stood up, and I helped him, then he told me "Drink a couple of those potions, it will help with the pain and to recover your blood" I nodded and did as he said, the potions had a sweet taste to them, I liked them, but hoped we wouldn't need to use them very regularly.

We didn't rest up for a little bit; as soon as we were on our feet, we started walking back to the cave entrance. We just had enough of that terrible place.

As we walked out, the sun was high up in the sky; that meant we had time to reach Dragon Bridge that same night if we hurried up. Off we went not before taking everything in the chest with us.

By the time we were at the town, it was already past midnight, we reached the inn and asked for 2 rooms, the inn keeper, told us that there were some more imperial soldiers than before and that there was only 1 small room available (she also seemed worried by the fact that we were covered in blood but whatever, we were going to pay so she couldn't say nothing to us); the inn keeper, also mentioned that the small room only had one bed, but that it would be comfortable enough for a married couple. We decided to take it, Laniüs paid, and we didn't even bother to tell the inn keeper that we were not a couple or were married.

As soon as we entered the room my Thane, pointed me out to the bed, but then we both realized, that our bear pelts had been left in the hill we were captured at.

I grabbed my Thane's hand and lead him to the bed; "Well there's only one bed, and we both need some good rest, we already slept close at the hill, same here" I said this in a calm way, I was very tired but still, I did wanted to sleep with him… I tried my best to not blush and I think I actually pulled it off.

Laniüs nodded to me as he took off the blood stained pieces of leather armor, and then, he turned around and said, "Well, you should also take off your steel armor, I'll not be able to rest, while feeling that cold armor beside me, plus if you sleep in that thing, you will not be able to move tomorrow morning, mark my words".

He smiled as my face turned scarlet, and I began to take off my steel armor, he got in the bed, and closed his eyes, when I was finished I looked at my pale body stained with some dry blood, only covered by my underwear, I was shaking and could feel my face was red and hot as I made my way into the bed, right next to my thane.

I shivered as my skin touched his; I could swear by the Nine and all Daedric Princes that he shivered the same way I did. But it could have been just my imagination, the less but persistent pain in my wounds, or it could have been my lack of fine perception due to the blood I lost.

I could not resist hugging him, and when I did, I felt complete. His body was warm, and his muscles were strong and hard, his pale skin (not as pale as mine by the way) was actually very soft to the touch; I could see him smiling, and then he said again in a nonchalant way; "Well this is actually a really comfortable bed, is it not?" I smiled, chuckled, and said "Yes…"

He turned his face towards me and said smiling "However, first thing we are doing tomorrow, is taking a bath, we are both stained with blood; not a very good looking thing you know, well, unless we were vampires…"

We smiled and chuckled to each other; he turned around and wrapped me in his strong arms.

We fell asleep in each other arms, I was sure I could stay like this forever, regardless of the blood.

* * *

"_Haec olim meminisse iuvabit_" one day, this will be pleasing to remember... (not really hahaha)


	12. E11: Poison, punches, and a new road

Hello, long time no see, or post... I'm sry, I'm still not back completely, but I finally edited this chapter. This took a while because I havn't been able to do pretty much anything, I almost went nutz... my hand is better but not fully ok; still hurts a little when I move my fingers too much; no archery, no exercise, no gaming, almost zero writing... just not cool you know. Plus the school hasn´t been kind in the amount of work I have to do.

But please enjoy this chapter, I'll do my best to try and get some more stuff out ASAP; and as always please review and let me know what you think of the story so far =)  
Peace and have a good weekend.

* * *

Entry 11: Poison, punches, and a new road

Well, after our unpleasant experience with the Forsworn, my Thane decided that we were changing plans and heading to the city of Markarth.

I suppose that after spending the last 3 days at Dragon Bridge; (which takes its name from the ancient Nordic bridge that seems to be the only way to cross the massive ravine that runs for several miles, following the course of the Karth River) Laniüs deemed necessary to check with the Jarl of Markarth, about the menace that the Forsworn meant to his hold.

The Forsworn, as the natives of The Reach call themselves, were here long before the ancient nords came from Atmora to conquer this land; apparently the forsworn share some similarities with the Bretons of High Rock; I suppose this is normal due to the fact that the border with High Rock is just some miles to the west of Markarth. And most forsworn know at least some magic; just like the Bretons.

The forsworn apparently had once their own kingdom, before the nords came and conquered them; from this comes the hatred they have for all the nords…  
They have been in constant battle with my people, but they worship daedra and use blood magic, how on Nirn would we be able to coexist with them, I don't think it would be possible.

I should also mention why we have been stuck for 3 days here; mostly because neither Laniüs or me, realized that the blades the hagraven used on us were poisoned, with a very strange venom nobody in town knew about; since Laniüs used healing spells on me, and told me to drink those potions, I was not affected as much as he was. (Good job Lydia, you are supposed to be protecting your Thane, not the other way around) "Sighs"

So I only got a dizzy and numb feeling in my body while Laniüs is laid in bed; he doesn't seem to be in pain but he has been sleeping for a long time… his breathing is normal, but he won't wake up no matter what I try. And I'm not a healer, wizard or alchemist, but still nothing of what I have tried has helped. Ohh, I also think I have some blame to take from yesterday…

Yesterday he woke up, however it only took a small push to put him back in bed; (It was more like a punch, but I swear upon my honor, that it was not on purpose) after we woke up the next day after arriving to this town, we took a bath, separately I must add, and ordered breakfast; everything was alright, and then my Thane just fell to the floor; with the help of the inn keeper, I managed to carry him back to bed.

I should also point, that when Laniüs fell, he landed first on the table, and my unfinished horker stew, flew right into one of the legion officers; it was funny I must say. However the officer didn't thought so; he stood up, and decided that my Thane was to be executed for his stupidity.

At first, I thought Laniüs had just tripped over, but when he didn't stand up I kneeled beside him; my laugh stopped at that very moment; also I was very upset by the fact that just because he fell over and stained an imperial officer with soup, this dumb, decided that he would decapitate my Thane.

I stood up, pointing my dwemer spork at the Imperial officer; (The dwemer were so intelligent and advanced, that they invented the spork, a combination of a spoon and a fork; I won this, one day at the Bannered Mare when a drunk adventurer decided I was "eyeballing" him; although I was actually looking how Farkas danced with Ysolda; I might have been a little bit jealous. And so this guy started brawling with me. I must say it was really easy to knock him down, and since he passed out, I just took his spork as a prize)

All that, lead to me attacking the officer with my spork, and making him crawl his sporked body out of the inn. But just a minute later 3 legionnaires busted through the door and told me to accompany them; my Thane was already in bed; I had dragged him there with the help of the inn keeper, and I had taken my sword before going out of the room just in case, so when the 3 soldiers unsheathed their swords, I was not completely unarmed; just as we were about to charge against each other, another officer entered the inn, and ordered the soldiers to leave, they were not happy about this, but they obeyed reluctantly.

This new Imperial was a member of the Penitus Oculatus; the new bodyguards of the emperor. He invited me to sit down and talk about what had happened.  
As I told him the story, his smile grew and grew, when I finished his stomach was hurting because of all the laughs. He said he would send his medic to see my Thane and walked out. I thanked him and returned to keep vigil over my Thane's sickbed.

The imperial medic, came to see Laniüs, and told me about the strange poison the Forsworn used to coat their blades and arrows with; however the exact ingredients used in its creation were unknown. He also mentioned that this poison acted different with every man; some died to it, others were incapacitated for a period of time, and died upon exposure to another dose, while very few became apparently immune to it.

So after almost two days of being asleep, my Thane woke up and got up from the bed, however I was changing my clothes at the moment, I expected him to get up, just not when I was naked, and when he moved behind me I got startled and turned around way too fast hitting my Thane in the chest with my left hand, luckily he just fell back in bed…

So after that little mishap, he opened his eyes some time later and told me about a nightmare in which I was punching him to submission. I just smiled as innocently as I could and told him that I would never harm him on purpose…

He just smiled and asked me to help him up, we went out of our room, and ordered dinner, since it was nighttime when we went out of the room; so after dinner I told him what had happened while he was sleeping (omitting only the punch).

That's when he decided to go to Markarth, next morning. So we went back to the room and slept together again, although, there were some free rooms now because the extra imperial soldiers had been called to some fort near Morthal; I guess that we were growing closer to each other, and I was happy for this.

I am worried about what the medic said of the poison, I hope we don't run into a forsworn ambush or get attacked during our travels or in the night… I guess we'll just have to stand on watch during the nights.

Love Lydia.

* * *

Yes, I swear I found a spork somewhere in Blackreach; that massive underground cavern filled with Dwemer stuff and glowing mushrooms.  
Ohh, btw don't pay any attention if you see that the first chapter was modified; it's just a disclaimer I should have putted in the first chapter to begin with.


	13. The dragon and the cave

Hello boys, I'm back!

Nope, this is not an Independence Day quote whatsoever…. actually it is; I just found the movie again, I love that movie (ID4)

Well guys, sry for the long wait, now I can use both my hands yay; so I can write more often and faster, at least for a bit. You know, almost at the end of my semester and that means final projects and such… but then comes vacations and more free time at last =)

So I will update on a more regular basis; and as I always say, please keep on reviewing (it's great when someone says something about my story; makes me happy) and hopefully enjoying this fic! That's the important thing. And thanks for all the favorites and follows!  
Peace.

* * *

It was a cold and snowy day (as always in this parts of Skyrim); just as we left the inn after having a quick breakfast, buying a new set of bear pelts, and taking some supplies we set out onto the road to Markarth.

However, taking the direct road to the city, would take at least 2 or 3 weeks of travel, especially because of the snowstorm, and until we were at the city, there would be no towns to resupply; so my Thane, decided to cross woods, rivers, and mountains until we reached the town of Karthwasten. According to his map, the town would be directly in the middle between Dragon Bridge and Markarth, so it would be faster to travel following that path, than going round all the way following the road.

"But my Thane, if we cross, through the middle of this territory we are sure to find a lot of Forsworn in our way" Laniüs smiled and said; "You are right, but I would like to diminish their numbers a little you know, I mean yes we had a close call, but still, we managed to survive; now think of how many people didn't had our luck, and how many more will fall right into those monsters hands…"

I remembered that sacrificial chamber and the smell of all that blood in the ground; it was terrifying, and shivers ran through my spine…

I knew my Thane was right, but I could not forget the look of that foul hagraven, and the pain of the daggers cutting my skin.

Also I could not forget what the imperial medic had said, the poison could or couldn't be lethal upon a second exposure; and I feared for both our lives.

Laniüs must have seen my fear and worries reflected in my face; he came close to me and rested his hand in my right shoulder. "Lydia, I know you are just as afraid as I am, but I'm sure we'll be okay as long as we stay together" he emphasized the "together" with a sly smile, while keeping those emeralds of his focused on my eyes; such a strong determination, I felt confident and nodded in response; "Let's go then, together"

We crossed the ancient bridge, and started following what seemed like a secondary road, it was made of dirt but it all looked white so we followed it as best as we could.

We talked along the way, about many things, politics, Empire or Stormcloaks, the Thalmor, the return of the dragons, what were the functions of a Housecarl, etc.

My Thane, for some reason supported the Empire; "I know Lyds, ¿How can you support them if they tried to kill you?, well, I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time; besides, if it was not for Hadvar, I would have probably died anyway, and after what I heard about the Thalmor from the people of Riverwood, well; the idea of those egocentric pointy eared bastards just kidnapping whomever they wanted, I knew that the Stormcloaks would have no chance against the Aldmeri Dominion all on their own. They would probably just lead Skyrim into its own doom. We need the Empire, the entire strength of all the provinces united against them".

I was personally more inclined towards the Stormcloaks; probably because I grew closer to the Gray-Manes, but after what Laniüs said I was not so sure anymore; I mean, it took Cyrodiil, High Rock, Hammerfell and Skyrim to drive off the Dominion in the past war, and still, it was not a victory; Hammerfell left the empire in the end, and managed to stop the Aldmeri advance in their territory; so what hope did Skyrim had all on her own against the elves…

Then while we were walking for some reason I looked down to my left and noticed that my Thane's right hand had a beautifully crafted ring, I was stunned, ¿Was he already spoken for…?

I stopped completely and felt as if a bucket of frozen water had been dropped over me; was I really that blind, how didn't I noticed that before, if he was married, I had absolutely no reason, right or chance to pursue a relation with my Thane, and even if he was not married I was just his Housecarl, a servant, and nothing more, how was I so blind.

My Thane's voice bumped me back to reality; "Lydia ruuuuunnn!" As I lifted my sight, I saw it, as clearly as the sun, a dragon with a blue/white scale pattern was flying toward us, as it came nearer I could feel an even sharper cold in my exposed skin… I felt as if some daggers were slashing at my pale skin; the cold was almost unbearable, my fingers were numb.

The snow storm had not decreased in strength, but as the dragon came closer and closer, I could feel the wind strengthen even more, it felt as if cutting my skin, and my armor, wet and covered by snow, just added to the terrible feeling.

The bluish, dragon opened its jaws, and a stream of frost came out; I ran and dived behind a big rock that became a giant ice ball in a matter of seconds; my Thane, draw his ancient nord bow, and loosed 3 arrows onto the beast to no avail.

The arrows bounced off the strong scales; the dragon barely noticing them (the overgrown lizard probably didn't even felt them). "Lyds, my iron arrows can´t pierce through those scales; I don't have arrows of any other kind…"

"It's the same for me, I only have iron" I replied to my Thane, trying to remain calm, as the frost dragon flied in circles above us diving from time to time and freezing even more the already snow covered earth, if that was even possible.

"We need to run, and find some cover, the damn thing won't come down in this storm, and this irregular terrain will not help either". I heard Laniüs shout; "**FUS**", and the dragon just roared and spitted, more frost at him as if nothing had happened.

As I tried to get closer to my Thane, I spotted an entrance to a small cave near the lower part of the mountain in front of us; however, it was in the opposite bank of the river, and its stream was fast, very fast.

"My Thane! Down there, a cave entrance". He turned his gaze to where I was pointing, just for a second and then returned to the dragon that had seemingly lost us in the dense mist, and dead foliage. Apart from the strong snowstorm raging all over the mountains.

He pointed to the cave and in a barely audible voice, ordered me, to run to it. As I started to run I turned around to see my Thane, jumping off a cliff; at first, I thought that the dragon, had somehow pushed him off the edge, but then I saw, the dragon searching for us in the next mountain; that discarded the idea I just had, and realized that my Thane, had jumped on his own.

He landed in the middle of the water; I only hoped that the water level was deep enough for my Thane to survive. Seconds later his head appeared above the water, and he began to swim to the shore.

I got to the shore of the river and immersed in its waters, those rapid, cold waters…

My muscles, seemed to paralyze because of the freezing cold water, and I lost my breath, but I managed to swim to the opposite shore, where my Thane, was waiting for me. My body was trembling as much as my Thane's; I don't think someone who was not a nord would survive those freezing waters.

My armor was very heavy, and very cold; by the time we got to the cave, I could feel that ice had formed inside and outside my armor, and it was getting difficult to move in it.

As we entered the cave, we noticed some strange material in the entrance, and some human bones. We both looked at each other, but entered nonetheless. For us it was, freeze outside and get attacked by that frost dragon once more, or enter the cave with human remains in the entrance. The decision was obvious at the time…

As we went inside, a strange blue mist was floating in the atmosphere, but at least it had no snow inside, and was relatively warmer inside but with a foul smell we could not identify.

We found some dry sticks and logs, so I started a fire, while Laniüs, scouted the cave, that seemed to have some sort of passage on the far side. I told him not to go far, and he stayed all the time within my sight, when he returned he told me; "Well, the cave seems to be safe for the most part, at least in this outer area; however that passage over there, I don't like; it goes deeper inside and this smell gets stronger, the closer you go. Let's just eat something, that doesn't need cooking, rest for a bit and either go outside or explore this cave".

We ate, some bread, with cheese, a bottle of wine, and some berries Laniüs had picked up along the way; they were very bitter, but went well along the cheese and wine. After that we shut our eyes for about two hours.

When we got up, we donned our armor once more; by this time they were no longer drenched and had a nice warm feeling to them because we left them near the fire.

We went close to the cave entrance, but it seemed as if the storm had only grown in strength, so we decided to stay inside and perhaps explore the cave. At least there was no longer a dragon flying nearby.

As we were nearing the foul smell passage I felt nausea… the closer we were, the stronger the smell was.

"¿My Thane, do you recognize this foul stench?" Laniüs replied, "No, but it smells of death..."

We started or decent into the almost absolute darkness of the small corridor, Laniüs gave me some torches, and we both lit one; as we went further and deeper, we saw light, the light of a torch. "Look at that, ¿Does someone really lives down here?" I asked.

I received no answer, and then saw why; right in front of us, a sickly looking creature was walking toward us, its eyes, white as snow, the skin of a grayish tone, but it was no wild beast; the creature, was clad in some sort of armor, made of the same material the barrier things along the way and in the entrance of the cave were made of.

He had a strange looking sword, and a shield that looked like a mudcrab pincer. Only it was bigger than any mudcrab pincer I had ever seen. It was obviously blind or it would have rushed towards the light of our torches; my Thane and I were breathing as slowly and quietly as we could, but the smell as the creature came closer became unbearable, and I started coughing and in the last second I threw up.

The thing charged as soon as he heard the coughs, and ran straight to me; Laniüs raised his great sword and received the blunt of the charge, although it seemed that the creature had not noticed his presence until he was impaled by my Thane right in the chest.

When the strange creature, died, my Thane looked closer, and turned around with a serious face and a slight glimmer of wariness and fear. "Lyds, these things are the Falmer…"

"¿The what?" I asked; "The Falmer, the ancient snow elves, the ones the first men that came from Atmora had to fight against for survival. I read once that, the snow elves were not unlike the Altmer, but that they were tricked by the Dwarves, or Dwemer; becoming their slaves; they were rendered blind and twisted into becoming this abominations."

"What a terrible fate for an entire race…" I muttered as I bent near the falmer body to study it. Although the smell made me step back rather quickly.

We decided to continue onwards. After some more quick battles, mostly involving my Thane scouting ahead and killing falmer with his bow, and me giving support with my hunting bow; then Laniüs moved back towards me, to avoid the poisoned blades of the falmer. (Laniüs noticed that the blades were poisoned, when he picked one up and smelled the poison in it; he is not a very good alchemist, or so he says, but he samples pretty much every plant, weed, moss, mushroom, and insect we come across, so he knows a little, and he recognized the smell of nightshade, and imp stool; combined they make a lingering poison)

So after that we decided to try and not get into melee, against the falmer.

And so we continued descending deeper and deeper, into what had become a massive cave system.

However we were together and that gave us some confidence.


	14. E12: What in Oblivion

Entry 12: What in oblivion is that nasty looking thing…?

I decided to write this, after we just fought what I can only explain as the conjunction of a really nasty bug and a daedra. ¿Who was the damned Aedra or Daedra that decided to create such a horrible and dangerous being…?

This thing looks like an armored beetle, but it has some razor sharp mandibles, that by the way, are ugly looking. It also appears to be able to spit a ball of poisonous goo, and of course, apart from the falmer, is one of the main reasons why this place smells like it does; their droppings and egg sacks of this creatures just add to the terrible smell down here, plus the fact that there is not a lot of venting air.

We were just walking slowly through a slightly bigger chamber of this cave, when we saw a lot of what seemed to be cobweb; I was on point and predicting spiders, I decided to let Laniüs go first and lead the way, I think it was the best thing to do, because when we stepped into that chamber, two of these things crawled out of their holes, and charged at us without second thoughts; my Thane got startled, and shouted "**FUS**", the cave trembled and the echoes still hurt my ears. But at least the shout also dumbfounded the bugs allowing us to strike at them with almost no resistance; almost.

So if I had been up front, I would have been yelled up close and probably would not be able to hear a damn thing, which in this stupid, smelly, dark, big cave would not be a good thing since we can barely see in this darkness; yeah we ran out of torches if you are wondering…

So after that we just slashed and stabbed the big insects and eventually killed them. Not before we learned that they could spit venom, that, thank the divines, I stopped with my shield.

So no one was poisoned, and luckily there were only two of this things but a lot of eggs. The eggs smelled bad, and tasted bad (according to my thane, that could not resist the temptation of sampling another possible alchemical ingredient); as if I could even, possibly eat such a disgusting thing; not even a teeny tiny bite, no, no and a thousand times NO!.

So after that, we continued and emerged from the large cave to a beautiful, gray day with a very light snowstorm. It was such a perfect thing to be able to feel again the cold wind across the face, and also be able to see past five meters, but above all, leaving that terrible smell away; although, I am pretty sure that both of us smell like that still "Sighs", oh well, you win some, you lose some.

Oh and we also got out with a lot of loot, mostly gold, potions and poisons, alchemical ingredients, and some weapons, that the falmer most likely, stole from poor souls, that wandered into the cave or they captured. Oh and by the way, you might not believe this but we actually came out of the cave from the same place e entered; funny and strange how we just kind of looped around.

So overall, it was not such a terrible experience, we came out alive, got some decent loot, and I think I´m getting better at this stuff of being sneaky… oh who am I kidding, I still suck, at it; the only two times we had to fight up close was because I made too much noise. Well, at least my Thane didn't seem to mind, or was very polite and didn't make me feel bad about myself.

But still it was a new fighting experience; however it is one that might change how I look at caves in the future. Instead of "Oh look a cave, wonder what's inside"; I might just remain quiet, and hoping that my Thane does not see the entrance to it …

Oh and another thing, we saw the map again, and noticed that during the storm we lost our pretended way and actually ended up heading towards Morthal, then we were attacked by that one frost dragon and ended up crossing the river again (this time swimming, so cold…) and heading back to Markarth, but ended up in a cave by the name of Dusk Glow Crevice.

But now we are on the right path and if we continue southwest, we should arrive to Karthwasten, hopefully in only two days; it is difficult to know, what time it is, when the sky is completely gray, and there is a light snowstorm falling, so we don't know how much daylight we'll have until nightfall, so we are going to walk until we reach a river that is not too far away from the town.

We are planning on taking a bath, and then making camp there, this time we are not letting, some forsworn bastards, creep on us, I swear.

We are tired and could use some rest, hopefully the water there won't be as cold as the one river we jumped into; but if it is I'll take it, I rather get a cold, than smell like this all the way until we reach Karthwasten.

Also there is no dragon around, I hope our luck keeps this way, we were unable to harm that lizard, I guess we need better bows or better arrows… I'll make sure to buy some steel tip arrows when we get to the town.

Love Lydia.

* * *

Ohh man, I just came back from watching this great movie The Perks of Being a Wallflower.

Holy sh…. What an amazing movie, if you haven't seen it I would highly recommend it; it's one of those movies that really inspire you to be better and try to make a difference. Maybe you have already seen it, since movies come out first in USA; but regardless watch it, it's really cool.

Peace.


	15. A touch of the past

Hey guys; sry for not updating in a while…. I had an amazing writer block that would just not go away plus it's only around two more weeks for finals (oh snap!) but here is this late Sunday update; and I will probably upload only on Fridays to write some more, and have extra stuff ready to go (after all I haven't wrote for at least two weeks; I do have slightly over 150 word pages since the beginning of this fic but I'm running low now.

Other reasons that I want to point out (I swear they are real) this week and the next are for final school works; Halloween (no I don't go out to ask for candies anymore but rather go out with some friends and scare kids and then give them candies really cool); I actually tried to start a story for another game (Ace Combat) but I was unable to write more than the intro (this was going to be a Halloween surprise; not any more) need to play the games once more to remember; AC3 came out (great game); and finally, I´m playing Skyrim and writing as I go to capture most of the random quests I come across and making the story feel kind of real with a little something of my own obviously (wouldn't be a Fanfic otherwise, ¿Am I right? hahaha)

**Rambling alert!** Sry hahaha. So expect updates every Friday/Saturday; maybe not while I'm in finals but will try…

And finally; thanks for all the Pm's, favorites, follows and reviews. I didn't know that the movie Perks of Being a Wallflower was based on a book; thanks for the guest review that pointed that out will be reading it.

Peace and good week. =)

* * *

As I took off my almost frozen steel armor, Laniüs was chopping some wood to create a campfire. We arrived to the river when there was no light whatsoever, and decided to make camp, in a very protected spot; we were in a little plain area, surrounded by very sharp rocks and tall trees, in the one of the most secluded faces of the small mountain we arrived to; the only way to get here was swimming directly to the shore, but the shore was in a curve of the river, so it was almost impossible to see; there was also this large salient of rock under which we set up a rather large tent we found in the cave, possibly property of a long dead forsworn that wandered into the cave, never to return to the surface.

This meant that the fire could not be seen from any place, and the tent seemed to merge with the small forest around us; the river was also perfect at that spot; clear waters due to the depth of the river at that spot, which was at the most one and a half meter, this meant no dangerous fishes, and the water was not freezing cold, but cold still.

So while I bathed, my Thane prepared some of our remaining food (wow, he can also cook) but this in hand, brought back the memory of the ring Laniüs wore on his right hand…

¿Was he spoken for…? I still hadn't figured it out, but how… he was still my Thane, and I his Housecarl, I was thought not to have any feelings for my Thane, and even above that, it was not my place to ask such a question; and even if I asked him, how would he react to it, he could send me away from him for being meddling in his private life, I had no right or rank to ask Laniüs.

There was also the fact that he had lived most of his life in Cyrodiil, so I guess he didn't really knew about how courtship worked on this part of the world; after all the life here is short and dangerous; very different to the cosmopolitan life in the heart of the empire…

And yet, he also wanted me to call him by his name, (something I really didn't do); and we had already slept together, but still, it was just to keep ourselves warm; we had never even touched each other, apart from hugs of appreciation; nor had we ever kissed…

But I wanted him, I was sure that I really loved him. I was suddenly booted back to reality, by my Thane's voice.

"Lydia, I also need to take a bath you know, I understand that women, need more time than men do, but still, you have taken long enough" Then I heard him chuckle; "Yes my Thane, you can come now".

Laniüs arrived to the shore, just as I was walking back to the tent covered in a clean cloth, to dry the water; he smiled at me and told me that he had started a fire outside the tent to cook the food, and another one inside to keep us warm in the night.

I blushed at his smile, and nodded. When I was inside the tent, I dressed in my spare clothing, a simple blue dress, and fine brown boots, gift from Irileth when I was training to become a Housecarl.

I went outside and saw what we had for dinner, salmon steak, mead, bread and a "salad" (I really had never seen or heard about a salad before, apparently it was prepared with vegetables; this one had cabbage, tomato, onions, and some spice my Thane had created using some alchemical ingredients; I could only hope that he omitted those nasty, bluish, bug eggs).

Everything smelled very tasty, and I was starving, but I had to wait for my Thane; I also noticed, that he had chosen mead over wine, or that fancy Alto wine, I guess that back in Cyrodiil, they don't have mead, and my Thane had developed a liking for it. (Just as most nords… I couldn't help but chuckle at that thought; after all, I was a Nordic woman, and I loved the sweet taste of honey and grain)

Laniüs appeared walking from the tree line, and was smiling radiantly, as he approached I saw that he was not wearing any armor piece, he was using an outfit he bought back in Riverwood.

He sited at my side and took out two ancient nord plates, he then proceeded to serve the food, and poured mead in ancient nord goblets; (¿what was with him and ancient Nordic stuff? I couldn't help but wonder)

He then handed me my share and we began eating; I even licked the plate due to my hunger, he noticed that and almost choke with the mead he was drinking, between coughs he managed to talk, smile and somehow laugh.

"Lyds, (coughs/chuckles) there's more (cough) food left, (laughs/coughs) you can eat (coughs) as much as you (clears throat) want"

I chuckled, blushed and smiled, "Thank you my Thane; just try not to choke till death; after all you are Skyrim's only hope"

He smirked and smiled at my remark, and continued eating. I helped myself to another ration, and Laniüs did the same, once our bellies were full, we started to talk casually.

"So, ¿Your full name is Lydia Battle-Born?"; "Yes my Thane" I replied, "So then, why is it that I had never seen you talk with your family, but you do talk with the Gray-Manes, I kept wandering since they have this nasty feud"

I remembered that I had actually made my Thane, tell me about himself, but I didn't say much about me.

I told him my story; since I lived in Ivarstead, until I met him.

By the end of the tale, he seemed a little tense, maybe even angry; "¿What's wrong my Thane?" I asked him. He looked directly at my eyes, with those emerald eyes of his, and I gulped at the strength of his sight.

He then spoke; "I can't believe, that your own family didn't help you; there's no grater dishonor than turning your back upon your own blood, when they are in need of help"; he seemed really angry about that, I had never seen him like that.

"My Thane, it is all in the past now; I had a very good life in Dragonsreach and now I have the honor of being the Housecarl of the Dragonborn". "It's nothing more than an old wound by now my Thane".

He calmed a little after my words, but I still noticed the indignation in his eyes. He then turned and grabbed his knapsack; he opened it, and took out a beautiful small lute… "Ohh", I exclaimed; "I didn't thought that the lute was yours. I believed it was from that bard, Sven back at the inn in Riverwood"

He smiled at me and began strumming the cords, "No it is mine, I have dragged this thing since I left Bruma; it was my Fathers". As he strummed the cords I saw a growing smile in his face, but he also he looked sad, as if the two feelings were just one.

I could not help but ask why he seemed sad, he just answered that it was because when he was playing the lute, he remembered his family.

I was then when I remembered, that he had abandoned Bruma, because his family died to the Thalmor, but he never explained much of this. And I couldn't get him to talk more about the subject; but since we were in a very secure place, and we were in a good mood, partly because of the mead we just had, I decided to try my luck once more.

I asked about it and saw how his muscles tensed, and he put a grim face. As I saw this I quickly added; "My Thane, you need not tell me about it, it was not my place to ask such a thing". I hoped that what I just said was enough, to keep him from being angry at me.

He stopped strumming the lute, which was a bad sign for me, I was about to kneel and ask for forgiveness when he looked at me; his eyes were sad, but not angry. He asked me to come closer.

I doubted for a couple seconds, but moved until I was sitting at mere inches from him.

He then started talking; I had even considered the possibility of him hurting me for what I had said; I knew that he didn't liked to talk about that, but no, he started talking about his family.

"Well, I think I told you some basics about my family; my father was a Blade and he descended from an Akaviri clan that lived in Cyrodiil; however when his grandparent married a nord woman he was banished from the clan; along with any descendants he would have.

He was a very honorable man; he was born in Skyrim, a true nord, while my mother was an Imperial born in Bruma. However per tradition, my name is from Akaviri origin; I suppose it was my father's idea, him being a Blade and all that".

"So it was during the beginning of the Great War, that my mother found my father in the road unconscious, and wounded, probably during the first skirmishes against Thalmor agents in Cyrodiil, so she took him to her home in Bruma, and nursed him. When he woke up he found my mother asleep in a chair beside his bed, and noticed his wounds gone, so when she woke up he thanked her for taking care of him, and after a week together, they gave in to each other. My father fearing that the Thalmor would find out took my mother to Cloud Ruler Temple; the Blades bastion in Cyrodiil, and from there he decided to return to his homeland with my mother, not before marring. So once they were in Skyrim, they lived in a makeshift camp, near the Jerall Mountains".

"But one day, another Blade found them and told them about the siege of Cloud Ruler Temple; my father honorable as he was decided to return; my mother decided not to abandon him, so together they returned and fought the Thalmor wherever they found them. My mother, returned to Bruma with twins, a girl and a boy".

I smiled as I pictured in my mind, my Thane as a baby.

"As we grew up, my father would teach us to fight, and my mother thought us about magic, since she was an imperial battle mage. My sister was a very skilled mage, just as my mother, but I wasn't very adept with magic, I was more like my father, a warrior".

I was listening with all my attention, I could not even speak, and all I wanted was to hear my Thane's story.

"One night as my sister and I were taking a stroll through the city, the city gates exploded and tenths of Thalmor soldiers and mages descended upon the city; the guards fought bravely, as did most citizens, and the imperial troops garrisoned in the city. The attack was repelled, but it only meant one thing, Cloud Ruler Temple had fallen. I told my sister to stay with mother while I went to the temple to search for our father. She didn't like the idea but she obeyed."

"When I reached the temple, it was on fire, and I could see bodies everywhere, most of them elves, since there were not many Blades left. As I came closer I saw some elven soldiers pulling some prisoners out of a burning structure; my eyes centered on the first figure, it was my father, his armor covered in blood, and he could barely walk. Somehow he noticed me and in one swift movement disarmed his captor, and killed him, the other prisoners did the same and continued fighting; my father ran up to me, told me to protect the family, he then gave me something, smiled and charged back at the elves to make a last stand with his brothers and sisters."

"That as the last time I saw him, I returned home and found my sister, crying, and with a desperate face; as soon as I saw her I knew something terrible had happened; mother had fallen while helping her fellow soldiers. My sister was devastated after I told her about father…"

I saw how with a painful expression, Laniüs closed his eyes at this, and his deep voice broke for a second; I came closer to him and hugged him as I had never hugged anyone before, this encouraged him continue telling the story, however I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear any more.

"Some months after this, the war came to an end, and the White-Gold Concordat was signed; Thalmor were dispatched to every city, to keep the citizens in line and make sure that the terms of the pace were obeyed".

"It was during this time, that my sister fell into a deep sorrow, no matter what I did, she would not get better; one day as we went to the market, a Thalmor justicar, saw that my sister gave some water to an old man; he was barely dressed and was tied to a wooden post as punishment, he had been a priest of Talos; and so without a warning the Thalmor discharged a shock spell that sent my sister several feet away from the priest. As I turned I saw how this Altmer walked towards my sister, I ran towards her but was stopped by some guards that knew me and my father. They just didn't want me to get killed, I saw how my sister was shocked till death and… and I couldn't do anything…"

After merely 4 seconds in silence, my thane, seemed to relive the moment with a terrible perfection, because he dived forward forcing my trembling arms open from the hug I gave him, yelling what I supposed, was the name of her sister, "Nymeria".

I was pushed aside by the sheer force of my Thane's jump, and I also ended in the ground; seconds later I stood up, and helped Laniüs to his feet, his body was shivering, and he was paler than before.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Lyds, I can relive that one moment, as I tried to run to help my sister, it's a horrible thing, but it's something you can't forget; it is a memory that will haunt me until I draw my last breath"

"Don't worry my Thane, I'm alright, but ¿Are you alright?" I was worried for him, remembering that kind of pain can't be easy; I didn't saw my family die, I know they died, but I never saw them suffering like he did.

"Yes, I'll be okay, thanks"; it's late, you should go and rest, I'll take the first guard; I nodded and went into the tent. As I laid down, I noticed the warm and cozy, atmosphere, and also a nice smell, as I looked around, I saw that Laniüs had put some bundles of weed and flowers in a water recipient and they were letting out a very relaxing smell, I covered in my bear pelt and fall asleep immediately; my only regret was making him pass through that memory and not hearing him play the lute…


	16. Heartless in the dark…

Hi guys n girls; as promised next chapter, there is a slight chance that I will upload another one later today.

Have a nice weekend.

Peace.

* * *

We were getting near the city of Markarth; we were actually somewhat reluctant to leave our secure campsite, but we needed to move; well, actually I decided that we had to move. My Thane has been really distant; he is usually very quiet and doesn't talk most of the time we are walking in the wilderness (which I guess it's a good thing; after all we don't want to be ambushed by more forsworn or any animal… much less by a dragon)

I'm kind of the same; I am usually quiet but when he is around I feel like nothing bad will happen again… not sure why since he will be hunted by dragons and we were abducted by barbarians just some nights ago… but he makes me feel safe.  
He has not been the same since he told me the story of his family, he seemed lost in his thoughts at times, or most of the time; he was not eating well, and we barely spoke for the two days we were hidden in that nice place.

I knew we had to move or do something, I had to find a way to distract him and keep us going; I could not stand to watch him falling apart like that; I guess that's why he had always been kind of silent, not talking much about himself, he had a dark past, and I just forced him to remember it one more time; again I was bringing pain to the man I was sworn to protect. So much for being his Housecarl.

Even though he didn't openly state it, I knew and felt he was angry with me; how could he not be. The next day after we had the conversation, when I woke up, I saw that my Thane had not slept in his bear pelt during the night; it was laid just the way it was the night before.

I went out of the tent and he was still sitting in the same place and position he was when he sent me inside the tent to rest. He didn't even bother to call me to relive him in the watch.

The campfire had long since died out, and he was just there, I don't think he even noticed me when I got out of the tent; I first thought he had fallen asleep outside, but I was wrong; he was deep in thought…

We stayed there for the next two days, not even talking to each other on the first day, and only exchanging a few words the day after, when I almost had to force my Thane to eat something; he would just state that he was not hungry.

Those days were like a living nightmare; I was actually planning on asking Laniüs about his ring, but after the first day, I thought better of it; he was obviously in no mood and it was just not a moment to ask that kind of question.

After the second day, when we were sitting around the campfire that I had relighted, I vaguely said that we should push forward and managed to make Laniüs nod in agreement, but he still didn't say a word to me…

He marked the place we were at in his map and we set out again to the wilderness making our own path to the town trough deadwoods and some dirty water ponds; perhaps we would return one day to that peaceful place.

I just hoped that no forsworn would decide to make his home in our encampment. We left the tent behind since it would just be a burden for us, and we were planning on reaching the city of Markarth that night.

As we arrived to Karthwasten, the continuous light snowstorm, that had persisted since we got out of that nasty cave, finally disappeared. And was replaced by just a gray sky with the occasional clearing for the sun's light to touch the earth.

We didn't talk on the way to town, and were not bothered by any wild beasts; we only stopped in the general store to buy some supplies and the few steel tip arrows they had and continued on our way, but as we were nearing Markarth, we were attacked by a band of forsworn, near a small house to the right of the stone road we were following.  
I took out my hunting bow, and as I knocked one of my few remaining iron tip arrows in it (since I didn't want to waste the steel arrows on these barbarians), my Thane did something I was not accustomed to see in him, he charged head on with his ancient nord great sword, gripped firmly aside his shoulders, I managed to see his eyes for a split second as he charged in.

His eyes were like dead, no emotions whatsoever reflected in his green eyes, but his face was the absolute contrary, it was a face of fury, anger, hate…

He swung and stabbed the forsworn warriors in our way; I couldn't even shoot one arrow. Before I knew it, the battle was over and all the bodies had been picked clean.

My Thane, walked towards me and gave me all the armor and weapons he had collected, I took them all, not even daring to say something back, he had this look, like he would kill anything that got in his way, he ordered me to stay outside and went into the house; he came out, and ordered me to follow him.

"My Thane, ¿Did you found anything inside the house?" He just said "No"; we then walked up a little hidden dirt path along the small hill the house had been built at, and found the entrance to a mine. "Kolskeggr Mine"; Laniüs said in a cold voice after checking the map. We went inside and found that we were not alone, more forsworn were inside, at first, I didn't remember, but then it hit me like a war hammer. _The poison can be deadly upon a second exposure…_

I looked at my Thane, worried that he would just charge again head on, but he didn't do so; thank the divines. Instead he picked two of them off with well-placed arrows; they didn't even herd them coming.

As we went deeper into the mine, we found a hole in the ground that lead to a lower level. "A very painful death, if someone was to fall in it" I said as I looked to the bottom.

"Just don't step in the damned thing" my Thane said back to me nonchalantly. I nodded; he was still very angry for the memory I made him relive; how on Nirn would I be able to make him feel better. I just didn't know, he had probably tried to forget about the memory over the past 10 years, and in one night I just had to screw it up.

We silently killed at least four more forsworn. Some were digging ore when either my Thane or myself, lodged one iron arrow in their heads.

I was amazed as how they had not detected us, since I'm not very good at sneaking (well, that's an understatement; I suck at sneaking) but still we pulled it off.

My Thane ordered me to dig some of the ore; probably to mask his steps and to not arouse suspicion as to why the forsworn that were working had just gone silent, as he went to the last area of the mine; it was the lowest floor of the mine.

When we first found that hole, we were able to hear someone down there, so Laniüs went to check sneaking along the way. I was digging some minerals, when I heard the sound of a strong wind and the temperature of the mine went down in just seconds, I then heard that strange sound once more and saw, how my thane was coming up the ramp that lead further down with half his body covered in frost.

"My Thane, ¿Are you alright?" I exclaimed in a loud voice, he shushed me and signaled me to follow. We were again over the hole in the entrance of the mine; we stayed in a shadowed area for a few seconds; he had his bow at the ready and was aiming at the passage that lead to where we were hiding; after a minute or two and after making sure we were not followed he spoke to me.

"Crap!, the forsworn down there, is a very powerful sorcerer, and has no heart…" when he said that I was very confused; I know the forsworn are evil and cruel and they perform sacrifices to daedra and witches, but to say they had no heart was something new.

"¿What do you mean? Of course they are evil" I interrupted Laniüs; he looked at me and said, "No; I mean the one down there has no heart quite literally; it has been ripped out from the man; there is a hole in his chest where the heart should be, almost closed by some iron or leather straps and he has some strange looking orange thing in its place…"

I was confused and sickened; perhaps the work of a necromancer or intervention of a daedra. A man with no heart but still alive; "Almost like a draugr isn't he" I said trying to make him smile a little. His expression didn't change one bit.

"Housecarl, prepare your bow, I found 2 elven arrows, I'll give one to you, and you must remain here; try and shoot the man in the head from this place, I will make him follow me, when he is in your sight, shoot, if you lodge the elven arrow in his head, he will probably die once and for all, but to make sure, I will shoot him in the chest with the other elven arrow; I will aim to that orange thing"

I was very nervous at his orders and felt strangely awkward and like cast apart when he called me Housecarl… (He had never called me like that, not even when we first met) "My Thane, ¿What if I fail to hit him in the head, what are you going to do?"

"Probably just get killed…" the way he said that made me shiver; as if he didn't care what happened to him. "I am counting on your ability Housecarl" he finished.

There it was again, he called me not by my name, or by the nickname he had used many times before, he was referring to me as Housecarl, I felt a sudden sadness as he walked away, and down again that same ramp.

"Die nord!" I heard the forsworn yell, before a massive snow/ice spell cloud rolled in the lower level. I couldn't see much from my position; I was just waiting for the forsworn to appear so that I could put the elven arrow right in his head.

I was worried for Laniüs, the heartless man was indeed a very powerful mage, just as my Thane had said; just like the Bretons I thought to myself, I heard they were kin or something like that.

Just as the spell ended, the forsworn appeared down the hole, an arrow in his chest. "Ohh no", I heard myself whisper, Laniüs had already stuck his arrow deep in the ribcage of the mage; he had missed the orange thing; and the mage was still very much alive and most likely just pissed off…

"I can't miss or it's Sovngarde for my Thane". I pulled the string of my hunting bow, and let the arrow fly free. It found its mark in the right eye of the forsworn mage, killing him instantly; he looked up in the last moment, probably he heard my agitated breathing.

It was a relief, he was dead and then I saw my Thane walking to the body and started looting the corpse, I didn't know if I should go down with him or stay put. He looked up and signaled me to wait here.

As he came up, he was carrying more stuff he probably took from chests scattered about the mine; he gave me things, like potions, armor and weapons until I could not carry any more, then he took some more stuff, and carried it himself. We were unable to carry anything else, when we were out of Kolskeggr Mine.

We were very close to Markarth, and before sunset we were almost at the city's gates; Laniüs looked at me; probably because I was breathing heavily due to all the things I was carrying. "Thanks for saving my hide back there one more time".

He didn't add anything else… I just smiled at him. He then turned around and walked up the stairs to the city gates.


	17. Entry 13: Finally Markarth

Hi; yep another chapter for today =) I'm actually inspired and able to write a lot so why not two chapters for today.  
Next update… Friday 16.

Read, enjoy and review please.  
Peace.

* * *

Entry 13: Finally Markarth

We finally entered the city, and not twelve steps inside a man attempted a murder in the middle of the market area…

"For the glory of the Forsworn!" he yelled as he tried to stab an imperial woman in the back, while she was browsing some jewelry in one of the stalls.

And I said tried because my thane impaled the man just as he was reaching for the back of the imperial woman. She looked very shocked (who wouldn't be after being barely saved from an imminent death) however after this event not even one of the merchants would sell or buy anything from us, due to the surprise and the shock… (fantastic; much to my tired legs and arms that meant that we would not be able to sell the any of the loot we had been carrying for several miles, so we were just going to carry our knapsacks and sacks around for some more time…) "Sigh"

Shortly afterwards a guard came to the scene; he looked directly at us and told us to not meddle in the affairs of the city. He made very clear that they wanted no help and that they had the situation under control (controlled situation a skeever's ass, or tail… whatever); my Thane was not very happy about that but we didn't argue back or did anything else for the moment.

We entered the local inn; the Silver-Blood Inn (what a charming name "sighs")

As I looked at the name my Thane went inside the establishment, I followed after a little bit; after all it as my first time to the city and the architecture was amazing; as I entered the inn, I found myself surrounded by stone work like I had never seen before; this was the first time I actually saw Dwemer stonework; I had never gone inside one of the dwemer ruins mostly due to the stories that were told about such places; stories of ancient machinery that could kill a man in no time and very devious traps; so the only things I knew about them was what I had read in my books and the fact that they disappeared without a trace; ohh and that they were the ones that invented my spork.

So while I was admiring the stonework, which was very different to the classic Nordic style of Whiterun, Laniüs paid for two rooms and went inside his without dinner and without saying a word; I was very tired from the journey too, but specially for carrying all the loot we had obtained. I really wanted to rest, but I was also very hungry. I searched in my coin purse and found that I had only nine septims left; I lost most of what I had when we were captured by the forsworn, and used what I had left in my new bear pelt, and some supplies when we passed through Karthwasten. (Add to that, the fact that my living family didn't care about me and clan Gray-Mane were not very rich)

"Ugh, no gold, and I'm starving, and my Thane just went into his room without dinner, meaning I will not eat either". "Sigh". Well, I guess I should just try to sleep…

As I turned over to my room, the inn keeper came from behind and asked me what I would have for dinner. "Ohh nothing, thank you very much" I said, omitting that I had no gold to pay for anything.

He shrugged his face and told me "Well, that man, the one who paid for the two rooms, told me to serve you anything you wanted, and he also mentioned that he would cover any expenses lass. So, take your pick of any food and drink we have. I strongly suggest some Black Briar Mead; we just got a fresh batch".

I was paralyzed; Laniüs just paid for the rooms, and he was also going to pay for any food I wanted. "I thought he was angry with me…" I said this in an audible voice without realizing it; "Well, your husband might be angry with you, but apparently he cares about you nonetheless. Markarth is an expensive place you know, he paid for two rooms and made it clear that you are to eat and drink whatever you want". The inn keeper replied.

"I'll take a mammoth steak with a horker stew and some that mead you suggested please". After the inn keeper took my order, he gave the note to a woman who went on to prepare the food.

I ate very well that night, and said to myself that I would thank my Thane in the morning; it was already past midnight when I opened the metal door to my room; it was very spacious and had the same design as the inn. I was very tired.

I went into my room, took off my armor and fell asleep almost immediately.

The sun was already shining in the sky, as I got dressed in my armor ready to follow my Thane; I grabbed again the heavy loot I was carrying and went outside my room. Just as I was entering the main area of the inn, I saw Laniüs sitting by the fire; he was not using his leather armor, but the fine clothes I gave him since we met the first time, when I became his Housecarl.

I went over to his table and sited next to him, he looked up to my eyes, and I smiled for him, he didn't change the expression of his face, I couldn't stand his powerful yet sad green eyes, I looked down, and thanked him for the dinner last night, he only nodded and told me to give him all the loot I was carrying, I passed on what loot I had and he stood up.

"I'm going to sell this burden of loot we have, stay here and order breakfast"; as he turned around he stopped, our eyes crosses for a second and he added; "You should also change your clothes, put on something more comfortable; we are not going out today, so feel free to do whatever you want within the city".

After he said that he walked away and left me in the inn; I had the rest of the day for myself, ¿what was I going to do?

After I finished my breakfast, I went back to my room and changed my armor for my blue dress and went outside the inn. I walked around the city and just enjoyed the view of the architecture, it was so different. There were running rivers and waterfalls inside the city; it was so beautiful.

I reached a temple and went inside; I like to pray from time to time; as I entered the temple I saw to what divine it was built for, The Temple of Dibella, one of the priestess came walking to me and asked if I was there to join the order. I smiled at her question, but told her that I was just there to pray for a bit; she nodded and lead me to a little spot where I would not be molested by anybody while I prayed, she then told me that once I had finished, I looked for her to receive a blessing and to drink from the water of the temple.

I nodded and thanked her for her kindness; she smiled and went on to tend the temple.

When I finished praying, I decided that I would try to enter the keep and see how different it was from Dragonsreach. I did as the priestess suggested and received a blessing along with a taste of the sacred water; it was different than regular water, kind of sweet and pure.

However as I turned around to leave the temple the priestess, whose name was Anwen; she touched my shoulder and asked me to sit down with her…  
I raised an eyebrow; but did as I was told.

She was a Redguard, and was very beautiful (as most priestesses that worship Dibella). She looked at my eyes and asked "¿What is troubling you my dear?" I was very confused, "¿What do you mean?" I replied. "Well, there's obviously something that is worrying you; I can see it in your face".

¿Was I really that easy to read…? "Well I had a slight problem with a man I care for…" I then continued to tell her the whole story of my Thane; how we were kind of close and then I made him remember something very painful and felt that he was very angry with me.

She listened to everything I said, at the end she looked at me with a mix of understanding and something like a mischievous smile. "¿You love him don't you? I nearly choked at the question and my face turned red… "I, I well… oh please don't tell him!"

"Don't worry my child, your secret is safe with me" Anwen said with a comforting smile in her face. Somehow I felt better after talking to her; she gave me some counsel and off I went to try and keep busy for the rest of the day.

I reached the entrance to the keep and was allowed to enter; it was not how I had imagined the place, there were piles and piles of rubble, it was dark, and on top of everything there were some Thalmor agents inside; I already hated the stupid elves, but since Laniüs told me his story I had decided to kill the Thalmor whenever I found them. But it would have been a mistake on my part to commit murder inside the Jarl's keep, so I resisted the impulse; barely.

After walking around for a few hours, I discovered the ruins of a Dwemer ruin below the city and a Dwemer museum which I was not allowed to enter; I also spent some time talking to the old court wizard about the lost race, he was kind of an asshole at first, but when he discovered that I knew a little bit about the dwemer he softened up, and when I told him of my misadventures in the falmer cave, he became a little more interested in the conversation.

We spent a good three hours talking and finally said goodbye, he was in a better mood, and I knew a little more about the dwarves and the falmer; might come in handy later on.

It was already dark outside when I exited the keep; I started to walk down the road to the inn hearing the relaxing sound of the waterfalls, and the water streams flowing through the city.

As I returned to the inn, I was almost taken down by that same imperial woman my Thane had saved when we first entered the city; she was in a very strange mood I must say; like she was desperate and very scared about something…

"¿Hey are you okay?" I asked the imperial. "You, yes you were the one that came with him…" she said in a very shocked voice.

"¿Excuse me? I really have no idea what you are talking about, ¿Do you want me to take you to the temple?" I asked as the imperial tried to say something to me.

"No you fool, I don't need help; the man you came along with, your husband has been taken into custody for several murders!"

"What! This can't be true…" I muttered.

"Well you better believe it" the imperial said; "He was taken to Cidhna Mine, with a life sentence; but I must tell you, that place is crawling with forsworn, and they don't like nords at all…"

"¿What happened to my Thane…?" somehow I started to think that this was somehow my fault…

It was very late when I reached the entrance to Cidhna Mine; the guard outside told me that I was not allowed entering at the time. He also said that if I wanted to talk to a prisoner I had to get permission from the Silver-Blood family.

After a little time of arguing I gave up; I returned to the inn to pass the night and decided to investigate what in oblivion was going on the next day.

Very worried, Lydia.


	18. Entry 14: The investigation

As promised next chapter =) enjoy and review.  
Next update Friday 23. might be able to upload something before but no promises hahaha.  
Peace. Good weekend.

* * *

Entry 14: The investigation, the detention and the not so clever escape

The next day when I woke up it was very early still in the morning, although I don't really know if I actually slept at all. I started walking around town and asking everyone I found if they knew anything about my Thane, or the supposed murderers he had committed. I couldn't believe still that Laniüs had done something so terrible; I was sure he was not a murderer, but I didn't really know.

Well, I was unable to find a lot of clues as to why my Thane decided to go on a killing spree around the city; I found out that he had supposedly killed at least between seven to nine people within the city.

He was seen first going to the building that was used by the miners as lodging; The Warrens, there he was searching for clues about the guy who attempted the assassination of that imperial woman, whose name is Margret. When he came out, after obtaining whatever he needed, he was assaulted by a sell sword by the name of Dryston; apparently he is under the service of the Silver-Blood family. A miner who was in the area told me this.  
Nevertheless, Dryston was sent by another man by the name of N. (at least that's how the letter Dryston had was signed) he was ordered to stop Laniüs from investigating any further.

My Thane was able to beat him easily and after a little interrogation, he gave up a tip about a guy Laniüs was looking for, Nepos was his name. I also smacked this Dryston thug around for this information; he deserved it…

So after that, I went up to this Nepos's house and found that everyone inside was killed by my Thane… (¿Why by Dibella did he decided to put everyone through the sword?) I was able to recognize the peculiar wounds in the bodies; wounds that had been made by a strange blade design. The ancient blade my Thane used.

I didn't get much information apart from this, mostly because everyone was dead. Next I heard that Laniüs had done something similar at the Treasury House, but that there were some survivors, mainly the one that put my Thane in jail; I went to confront him.

Thonar Silver-Blood, part of the most powerful and rich family of Markarth; and a real gentleman, (slimy piece of horker dung…). Well I guess I would be like that if someone had just come by and killed my wife, (¿Why Laniüs, what made you kill so many people?) this time around there were some survivors that saw my Thane killing some of the workers; also there was some talk about the workers attacking first; this gave me some hope.

After talking to Thonar; well asking two things (He was very cutting as to what exactly happened) he had me removed from the Treasury House. Well after all he was in mourning…

Some guards took notice of me skulking around and were not happy about it, but I didn't care, I needed to free my Thane; even if he was angry with me.

This investigation had lasted pretty much the entire day; I asked for permission to enter the prison but was denied access by Thonar. So after my defeat I returned to the inn and went to my Thane's room; I had not searched his room at all.

Once inside, and after moving his armor and some of his things around the room, I found a small piece of paper, a note from Eltrys; a man that approached us after saving Margret. I recognized the note. He actually gave this note to my Thane saying it was his and that he had dropped it… so he had something to do with this.

After reading the note I decided to go tomorrow morning to the place described in the note; a shrine to Talos…

The next day came, and I was very tired and worried; I had barely slept during the past two nights. I decided to go to the temple first and ask around for this supposed shrine of Talos; I was welcomed by Anwen; after talking to her about what had happened she was very shocked.

"¿So you love a murderer?" she said; "No he is not a murderer; he would be incapable of doing such a terrible thing" I fired back.  
"I am not saying that he did it but that everything you have found out points to him…" what she was saying was true.

Anwen then decided that she would pray to Dibella that the truth would be found; she also blessed me and pointed me to the shrine. I thanked her and went to find this shrine.

I then went to the place Laniüs had been apparently captured, the shrine of Talos; (How on Nirn do the Thalmor agents living in the keep do not know of this place…) Once inside I looked at the dead body in there; it was the body of Eltrys, the man that gave my Thane the note that he had supposedly dropped when he stopped Weylin (the forsworn assassin) from killing Margret.

As I looked closer I noticed he was not killed by my Thane, he was killed by a short sword, and my Thane didn't use one…

Just as I was ready to leave after not finding anything but a body, some guards came down and told me to go with them; that I had no business meddling with the guard security of the city.

"Hey I'm just searching for my Thane, he was accused of several murderers, and I just want to know the truth…"

Before I could say anything else, I was knocked unconscious and didn't remember much when I woke up.

I looked around and a female orc, clad in steel armor said in a very cold voice, "Well, well, well, what have we here today; mhh a pretty face, ohh poor little white skinned nord, I'm sure you are just like everyone else in here, a good for nothing, a lollygagger. I'm sure you will not need any more love or care from here on; there are a lot of men down here, so you won't be feeling lonely any time soon hahahahaha!. No one escapes Cidhna Mine."

"Ohh crap" is the only thing I could say once the orc closed the iron gates behind me leaving me alone…

As I walked deeper into the jail/mine I saw that there was nobody in the main area… ¿Where is everyone in this wretched place?

After walking around, I saw some bodies, after giving them a closer look, I saw that they had been killed not by sheer force or strong hits; they had their throats slit… Laniüs; what have you done… he killed people on the outside, now he killed everyone in the prison, ¿Why?

I shuddered at the thought, was he really this angry, was the pain for his family so unbearable, that he went crazy… then at that very moment I remembered his reaction when I told him of my family, and how they didn't help me. He was outraged by this.

I felt so ashamed… Housecarl to a murderer, the Dragonborn, but still a murderer. I started to feel anger burning down in my guts, I had always been a law abiding citizen; I was trained to be a Housecarl, but before that, I was to become a guard; I was outraged by Laniüs's behavior…

"When I find him I'll make him pay for what he has done… I don't care if he is the Dragonborn of legend, I will make him pay for this"  
after a while I felt very bad; after all I realized I was planning on how to actually confront my Thane, even if it meant I would be forced to fight and kill him…

No, ¿What am I thinking…? He is my Thane, I can't think like this. Ohh Mara what should I do… I feel so very confused.

I then returned to the main chamber, where I noticed a small gate. As I draw nearer and nearer, I couldn't hear anything, I pushed the door, luckily it wasn't locked, and it opened without a sound. I went inside, and I found myself in a very small, yet better looking area. It had a nice bed, not some bedrolls, or pelts, a bed and some furniture.

¿What was this doing here, who lived in this place…? The answer as clearly as a mammoth in the plains of Whiterun, was, under the bed; a dead man, probably hidden from the other prisoners… probably killed by my Thane.

After investigating, around for a bit I decided that the body might have some clues. After all, I didn't saw my Thane's body anywhere, and somehow I knew he had killed everyone in there and escaped…

After dragging the body from under the bed, I saw that a small note was near the old man's body. As I read it, my face turned paler than usual, I could feel an empty void down in my belly, and I suddenly comprehended what was going on, and who was the man under the bed… Madanach, the King in Rags… king of the Forsworn…

After breaking my head to piece together all the facts, clues and ideas floating around I realized what was going on.

The way I had this figured, was as follows:

The silver-blood family, had captured the king or ruler of the forsworn, and used his influence to control the region. This lead to them having a stake in everything that was going on. Thus turning them in the most powerful, influential and rich family.

My Thane probably was trying to uncover the truth, just as I was and got captured, for being a problem to the Silver-Bloods. This means that Eltrys, was killed for this too, and who knows how many more people.

Thonar Silver-Blood was obviously trying to hide this from Laniüs and me, meaning that he was just as rotten and corrupt as the forsworn.

Margret told me that the prison was filled with forsworn agents, then that's why Laniüs killed them all, and also killed their leader.

So my Thane was not evil or crazy, he was just doing the correct thing, what had to be done. I felt ashamed; I had already considered the possibility of killing my Thane (although I wasn't sure I would be able to do so; both because how I felt, and his combat skills). I really didn't care for his freedom; I was just embarrassed of him, and of me, for being Housecarl to a murderer.

I thought of him as no more than a petty murderer, and a bandit. How wrong I was, how could I even thought of that…

I felt tears coming out from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks, (stupid and fool Lydia, how could you even think something like that; and I thought I loved him, impossible, if I even planned on how to kill him…)

After some time I calmed down, and got up to my feet; I somehow fell on my knees; but then a question flashed in my head; ¿How was I going to get out of here? I was trapped.

My mind flew back to the note still clutched in my left hand, the passageway behind the door to the left… freedom…

I went there and found the described door, I rushed through it and found myself inside the abandoned Dwemer city under Markarth; I walked around rubble, some bodies, dead frostbite spiders (More shivers) and some golden things that somehow resembled people… Dwemer constructs, I remembered from the conversation I had with Calcelmo, the court wizard, some days before all this mess.

After that I reached a door; a big metal door, as I opened it, I saw where I was standing; I was almost above the city's blacksmith, just across from the Halls of the Dead… so anybody can go in and out of prison following the path behind this door; what kind of security does this stupid mine/jail has… this is so dumb.

I could almost not believe it, so much for the best and most secure prison in Skyrim; I think it would be harder to escape from Dragonsreach Dungeons than this lousy prison.

Well, at least I now know that my Thane escaped, so now where would I find him.

As I was delving in this string of thoughts, a guard approached me and asked "¿Are you Lydia Battle-Born?"; "Yes" I answered.

I didn't know what to expect; I was between scared because I had just broke out of prison, and was talking to a guard and glad that Laniüs was no longer imprisoned.

"Well, I just came to inform you that your presence is required at The Silver-Blood Inn; this request comes directly by Thonar Silver-Blood. You better not keep him waiting" the guardsman said and with that turned around and continued with his patrol.

Why does that milk drinker want to see me, I didn't leave on very good terms with him; besides it's probable that the little thug ordered my arrest in the first place.

Well, I guess I will get some answers at least, either willingly or not…

Hoping to kick the crap out of a dirty and corrupt imperial. Love Lydia.


	19. Enter Laniüs

Hello guys, next chapter is up. Well I'm in finals right now; beginning this Saturday…. Not cool man.  
Hahaha but please enjoy, review and tell me what you think of the story so far or just tell me whatever random thoughts you had while reading.

Peace. And have a good week-end!

* * *

I was sitting in the darkest and most hidden corner of the inn; I saw how Lydia, my Housecarl, entered through the door of the inn with eyes full of anger, fixed in Thonar, who was sipping some Alto Wine from a gold cup.  
This man was as bad as the forsworn; his family had Madanach, the King in Rags, as a prisoner in their mine, but from there he still had the power to make the forsworn do his bidding.

He had arrested me and tried to kill by sending his thugs against me in several occasions throughout the city… I should have killed him, but I have a tendency to try and see the best of the people around me; one day this will have me delivered to Oblivion…

Well, back to my Housecarl and her eyes…

Those eyes had attracted me since the first time I saw her; I can remember perfectly how I woke up, feeling like I was dead, and the first image I had was of one fair maiden, clad in good steel armor, tending to my wounds; as I noticed that I had barely any clothes on, I fought against turning red like a tomato with all my will. I think I succeeded or at least I hope I did…

Her eyes showed concern, devotion, and maybe a little bit of desire; I'm not so sure about this last one. Lydia turned out to be a very difficult person to read; I had never had a problem in seeing through other people intentions, but she is different, unique.

Her dark brown eyes are very deep; if I stared at them I'm sure I would be able to see through her soul; but I guess that would be uncomfortable for her… just having her Thane staring at her. Not a very polite thing to do also. But her eyes are so mysterious, she's able to show no emotions if she wants, yet she is a very good natured young woman; I thought getting her to open up was going to be a hard task, and yet it was me who had a hard time opening up to her.

That night was like a curse from Sheogorath; wouldn't be surprised if he was toying with me for a bit. Crazy old bastard… yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be cursing against a Daedric prince…

Then, in came the court wizard, Farengar, and just behind him Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, ruler of Whiterun and a good and kind man to his people; maybe a little tempered but a good ruler none the less.

It was the teachings of my parents, that told me to kneel in front of the Jarl as a sign of respect and maybe even loyalty; so I did regretting my decision from the very beginning; I almost fell to the ground, since I was still very weak, not to mention that I was almost naked and had Lydia standing right at my side. Stupid me; always finding a way to make things worse.  
After taking a bath and refusing the help of Lydia to do so, I was given some good clothes and summoned to the main hall.

I was then named Thane of Whiterun, such an honor; less than a week in Skyrim and I was already someone important, at least to some extent. Then the you are the Dragonborn bla, bla, bla, business… but that seems like ages ago, still, I don't think that I am the chosen one of legends to bring peace to the land and save everyone from the dragons. I'm not a hero, never was…

Yes, I had killed one dragon, but they don't mention the fact that it was not slain by my hand alone, but by at least seven guardsmen, the Jarls personal Housecarl, and finally, one man, who was not a nord, nor an imperial; yeah that would be me. A half-blood; nord, imperial and Akaviri blood running through my veins.  
Also they fail to mention the three or four other brave men that fought with the beast before our arrival and got themselves killed. So much for the so called honor of the nords; it was me who said a prayer and buried those brave souls at the base of the watchtower; that their spirits may watch over us in the dark times to come.

So then I am tasked with climbing up the highest mountain in Cyrodiil, to meet some old guys I guess, hence their name, Greybeards, that live in the top of said mountain and know how to shout. On top of that I am given a Housecarl; a female at that, with beautiful dark brown eyes, and dark hair, not as black as mine, but still, dark like a full moon night; well actually 2 moons… bah, whatever.

To tell the truth, I was scared when I absorbed that power, or how they said it… oh yes, when I took the dragons soul. I didn't know what to do, or why this was happening to me.

The whole ordeal was… painful; it feels like being wrapped in fire that not only burns on the outside, but that feels like burning my very soul; and then the emotions that come from it, it feels like I can kill anything, like I'm angry and I feel superior to everyone… I don't like it at all.

I returned to my father's homeland to live what years I have left in peace, away from those damned Thalmor and to try and forget about my past. But then I am the center of attention, and apparently Skyrim's last and only hope; talk about some heavy burdens. Why did I come here?

But I digress; I can get myself lost in thoughts and memories, it was usually very useful and fun when I was a kid and I needed to forget a little about the war and the death that came from it…

I can still remember my friends' faces and names, and that small fellowship that we created to fight back the invading elves such a silly and dangerous idea.

A very small band of reckless and stupid young men and women ambushing Thalmor patrols in the woods outside Bruma and the surrounding areas… I can't believe we actually caused some damage to their numbers for a small time, at least until they sent reinforcements. They actually thought that they were fighting against veteran soldiers. How we pulled that off, I'll never know. Not that it matters any more.

I can't forgive myself still; all my friends died, then my parents and a little later my own sister, I'm very sorry Nymeria please forgive me, I was so slow, and so weak. I couldn't save you, I couldn't save anyone…

On that day, our encampment deep in the woods behind Bruma was devastated by Thalmor soldiers and mages; Only two of my friends and my sister survived after the attack; still, they died, and I was left alone with my sister; she said it was not my fault, that I couldn't have done anything to prevent that from happening.

I disagree, if I had just been a little quicker I might had reached the campsite before those damn elves; and all my fellow brothers and sisters wouldn't have died…

So we were left alone; nobody in the city knew what had happened to their sons, and daughters, except for us, and we never whispered a word, but tried to honor them in our memories; at least we said goodbye to them as warriors, we created some pyres and set fire to their flesh just as our parents had told us to do when a soldier died.

And again I got lost in my memories.

So to the matter at hand, Lydia's eyes are so beautiful, so deep, I can almost see her soul. When she smiles I can get lost in her radiance.

And when she hugs me, it is so disorienting, I feel like passing out. But this can´t be; if I am truly Skyrim's last hope, I can't let this get in the way of the destiny set for me, I didn't asked for this, and I don't like it but I'm afraid my happiness is nothing compared to the lives that could be lost.

And so I must go on, however I just don't want to lead her into a fatal destiny at my side, if I am to die to protect this beautiful land, so be it, but I don't want any harm to come to her.

She deserves something better than me, she deserves a strong man that will protect her, and love her; someone that will never leave her side, that will never leave her alone, and I am not that man.

If she comes with me, she will only know hardship, problems, loss, pain; I don't want that for her, I want her to be happy, to live her life in peace.

I will never be able to let go of my past, and it will only bring sorrow to us, no, she deserves a better destiny than what I can give; I don´t even have enough gold for myself, much less to maintain a family. I can't let this continue, I must not let her get close to me, if she does she will be dooming herself, I must not show any emotions towards her; it will be difficult but I must do this for her wellbeing.

To think that I was contemplating leaving Skyrim and set sail to Akaviri land, where I would die hopefully in peace… or be consumed by a damn Tsaesci, whatever that means; such a childish thought, I must save these people, my father's countrymen, my own countrymen, and if to save them I must give my life, I will do so gladly.

But what of Lydia; I can't let her share my fate, she doesn't deserve it. Perhaps she was forced into my service, maybe she didn't wanted this at all; but she is always so, direct, so centered in what she must do. I had never had this much of a problem to read someone; she is just so focused in what her role is; but then I can see that she don't really hates her job, actually I think she likes it, and more than that I believe she might feel something for me… I'm not sure though.

If she indeed feels something for me, I'd love to correspond her; to show her how I feel, but I just can't, I'm not who she believes I am, and I think she doesn't know who she is dealing with. Everyone that was or has been close to me has died; I can't lose her, I don't want to lose her…

How will she react when I tell her of this, "I don't want to lose you so I want you back in Whiterun so you are safe" No matter how much I think of this, I can't seem to find a good way to tell her, everything I come up with just seems to sound worse than the one before…

And what if she doesn't really feel anything for me; all this could be just the delusions of a broken man; after everything I have passed through in my short life I tend to daydream a lot, maybe this is just something that came out from my mind. Or maybe Sheogorath is just being an ass about stuff, crazy old Daedric Prince… mhh who knows.

Ohh crap, she's beating Thonar… mhh well, I guess I can let her do so just for a little bit, that milk drinker deserves it; (wow, I never thought I would be using that phrase, doesn't feel good though, after all I'm not a pure nord); siding with the forsworn what else could he expect… Talos!; Lydia just put him through a table, I should stop them now, after all I don't want her in prison, and I don't have enough septims to pay for a new inn. "Sigh"

Damn! I should really get into it, there goes another table… note to self; try and not piss off the Housecarl she can be dangerous…

(Guards enter the inn in a rush and close on Lydia)

Ohh well, I tried…


	20. Mean girl

Hi guys n girls! Late update; my last exam is this Monday so good news!  
Also bad news… not 100% clearly yet… but until I have a definite answer nothing to worry about =)

So the next two chapters are not that long, sry… that's why I'm uploading two. I had this couple chapters ready to go some time ago (Wow, that rimed… terrible I know hahaha) and I'm way ahead from this two chapters in the story but I had already edited them and supposed to be uploaded today; so there was not much I could have added.

Enjoy, review and smile! Have a cool weekend.

* * *

"You good for nothing, back stabber, corrupt bastard!" I yelled as I lifted Thonar Silver-Blood with one hand and smashed the table under him to splinters; the bottle of Alto Wine broken in small pieces that littered the floor, and the remaining liquid spreading like blood from an open wound.

The golden cup he was using was inside the fireplace somehow, and the other patrons all jumping out of the way and running from one side of the inn to another not knowing what to do to stop the furious nord woman that was beating senseless the owner of the inn.

"Somebody stop her!" a hysterical woman screamed as I was kicking Thonar in the floor. I only felt growing anger and satisfaction with each kick that connected against the corrupt and lying milk drinker under my steel boots; I have to say I enjoyed each muffled groan and scream of pain that came out of the man… ¿Does that make me a bad person…?

Then some guards came inside and I was forced to back away from the almost unconscious owner. I have to admit that he being still conscious was something I didn't expect… huh… who would have guessed.

As he was taken to the temple of Dibella for healing, I sat on a nearby chair, closed my eyes, calmed myself by steading my breath and tried to remember how the situation started and why it ended with me almost turning Thonar into pulp…

I came in, and saw that Thonar was drinking something in a gold cup, he had this air about him; as if someone had just named him Jarl of Markarth… this was annoying to me in the first place, but he didn't saw me enter, so I stood near an empty table and waited for some time to see what was going on.

After a couple minutes, Thonar noticed me and made signs for me to join him, he had this smile in his face, but was also clearly annoyed by the fact that I had made him wait.

So we started a very awkward conversation; "Lydia, so you know already that your Thane has escaped from Cidhna Mine ¿Right?"

"Yes" I replied with a very cold voice, hoping for him to tell me more and see that I was in no mood to take his sarcasm nor did I want to actually talk to him.

But I guess he is not as clever as he said he was or I had guessed; because when I said nothing more he added, "Well, I just hope that he is alright; after all he just ruined one of my most clever plans, and making enemies with the most powerful family in the city is bad for peoples health…"

He didn't said anything more as I was already on my feet and aiming a nice steel gauntlet clenched fist to his face, he tried to move back but I guess he had ingested a little more wine than he wanted; so I landed my fist right in his left cheek and that sent him right down on his ass, after that I jumped on him and kept punching him wherever my fists would connect, after some seconds of crazy screams and confusion I lifted him up with one hand and putted him through the table he had been sitting at.

After that I just started kicking him. But I guess I secretly enjoyed the sound of a table crushing under the weight of a body; so I turned around and putted him through another table; this one was empty. I really don't know what lead me to these rather harsh actions; after all I am a very focused and steeled mind warrior. Now that I think of it, maybe it was what he said about harming Laniüs, or maybe it was the fact that he ordered the guards to lock me up in the first place, or that he was working with the forsworn, or all of those reasons. I just know that after that little scrap I was feeling much, much better.

Then I remembered that I didn't know where my Thane was… I looked frantically around hoping to see him, but I didn´t saw a thing; then I remembered which was his room, and ran to it, half hoping that he would be there, even if he was asleep, I wanted to make sure he was okay.

Only once I was in front of the door, I remembered that we had not been very talkative in the past days, and I was not very comfortable with the idea of just rushing inside the room and finding him even angrier at me for interrupting whatever he might be doing in there.

A sudden chill ran through my back, what if he was with someone in there, after all I still hadn't had the chance of asking him about the ring he wore in the right hand, perhaps a Bond of Matrimony…

As I stood in front of the door not knowing what to do, someone rested a hand in my right shoulder, probably a guard that would drag me back to the prison mine.

"¿Hey, Lydia, are you okay?" a deep voice asked; I recognized that voice, the voice of my Thane, the voice of Laniüs…

I turned around and found myself between the sword and the stone, or more accurately between my Thane and a Dwemer metal door; I gasped at his sight; his emerald eyes that could pierce into your mind, his black hair… it had just been probably around two days since we last saw each other, but for me it felt like an eternity… and I noticed right away, he used my name again, he called me by my name again; ¿Was he no longer angry…?

I lifted my arms to hug the man I wanted, the man I was sworn to protect with my life… the man I was sure I loved; but he stepped back and turned around and started walking away, to the main area of the inn, I felt an unbearable sadness, when he walked away from me… ¿Why?

I followed him and stood nearby the hall that leads to our rooms, he went on and sited in a table near the fire. I didn't want to move, I wanted to walk to my room and sleep, and maybe this would be just a bad dream. Perhaps that would be the best thing to do; at the very least I was now sure my Thane was okay.

As I turned around I heard his voice again, "Housecarl, come and sit with me". He didn't use my name this time…


	21. Entry 15: Back to normal

O,okay… call me crazy but when I checked this chapter to upload, the letters seemed like different sizes… hopefully this won't appear like this once published; if it does let me know so I can correct this.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Entry 15: Back to normal I guess

We were sitting in a table next to the fire, and next to one of the tables that I had smashed with Thonar's body.

I felt sad and a little bit anxious to say the least, I was sitting next to my Thane; he was quiet, and seemed sad too. I didn't know what to say or what to do; after all, when I tried hugging him, he stepped back and walked away from me… he was most likely still angry at me, but then ¿Why did he seemed sad?

Now we were sitting across the table; looking into each other's eyes. We had ordered dinner some time ago; I had already finished my plate, but my Thane hadn't even touched his. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on… perhaps he would send me away… ohh gods…  
My hands were trembling and my entire body felt numb; and not precisely for attacking Thonar Silver-Blood.

"Lydia…" his voice deep, but with something strange in it… he remained silent after saying that, just my name, his emerald eyes focused on mine; an overwhelming sight, so focused so penetrating, I couldn't hold the strength of his sight and looked down to my empty plate.

"¿Yes my Thane?" the question just felt natural, after twelve years of training to become a Housecarl. I was a true nord, and as any true nord, I would honor my oaths; at last I had a Thane to serve and protect, still I don't think I was doing a very good job at that.  
And then there was all this romantic crap in my mind… he might be married and here I am, acting like a young girl. Mind I don't think of me as an old lady; after all I'm just twenty three years old and at the peak of my condition, quoting Irileth; my mentor. His deep voice making me forget all about my thoughts…

"¿Why did you went through all that trouble to find me?; not saying that you did wrong or that I'm not grateful for the gesture, but still, ¿Why put your life and freedom at risk for me?" I felt like struck by lightning after the question; didn't he hear me the first time when we met at Dragonsreach, and when we talked about the responsibilities and job of a Housecarl after we set out from Dragon Bridge…

I stilled my puzzling mind, "My Thane, as your Housecarl, I am sworn to your service, I will protect you and all you own with my life; I am to obey your every order, and put your life before my own." I just repeated the oath that was hammered into my mind.

"I didn't ask you that. I already know what are the responsibilities and duties of a Housecarl; what I want to know is why you tried so hard to find me; you obviously went through a lot more than duty or honor demanded. Putting apart your oaths, duties and honor; ¿What drove you to almost tear down an inn, fighting off thugs and guards, getting imprisoned and by the look in your face probably don´t even sleep for at least two days, just looking for me; searching up and down the entire city, even threatening others into giving you clues?"

My mind went numb, what should I say; I couldn't just say that I cared for him more than he realized. I couldn't just say that it was my attraction to him; love for him, I loved him. But I could not say so, it was out of place, he was a Thane, I was only his Housecarl.

In just seconds, I remembered some of the old stories of Whiterun, about Thanes and their Housecarls; some died at each other's side, some gave their lives to save their Thanes, others were guardians to their Thanes until the end of their days, and some suffered because their Thanes were evil.

However there were also the contrary stories, where a Thane would give his or her own life for that of his Housecarl, some that became close as friends or family, and even some where a Thane would marry his Housecarl… it was the last one that I believed and wished for me when I was still training under the watchful eyes of Irileth to become one day a Housecarl.

"Lydia, you haven't answered me; ¿Are you alright…?

My Thanes voice booted me back to reality, my pale skin turned scarlet red, I muttered some words but I couldn't answer… I felt so powerless, a simple question and I was frozen, I was paralyzed, my mind numb…

I didn't want to lift my face; I didn't want to look Laniüs in the eyes, but I did, and to my surprise he was… grinning; a very shy and hidden smile… but there it was.

The look of surprise in my face must have been something to see, because once I looked straight at him he began to chuckle and then laugh, very loudly I must say. I smiled at his laughs, and little by little I began to laugh too, what a simple and stupid thing to do; yet so very relaxing and comforting.

After laughing for a while, he stood up, walked to me, helped me to my feet and gave me a hug; I was speechless, my mind drifted away in his deep green eyes, and I lost the feeling in my body, as I let myself get pressed against his body in a strong embrace (if this is a dream, I will kill whomever wakes me up…).

After what seemed like an eternity, we separated, I fell on my chair, still thinking about what had just happened, my breath was very heavy; I looked across the table, and there was my Thane, sitting relaxed and with a bright smile in his face. The first time I had seen him smile like that in at least four or maybe five days.

After some moments of just sitting across the table looking into each other's eyes, my Thane told me the story of how he found out about the Forsworn Conspiracy, and how when he got too close the guards killed Eltrys, and arrested him; not before he was attacked by forsworn secret agents and walking all around the city searching for clues.

After a good two or maybe three hours of just talking, Laniüs got up and told me that he would go and talk Thonar about not trying anything against me. (Fantastic, more problems for my Thane because of me)

I asked him about whatever he didn't mention in our conversation; I knew he wanted to say something that seemed very important to him and yet, he seemed reluctant to say something about it to me, but I knew he wanted to say it… he deflected my question and told me to go and rest, because tomorrow we would be leaving the city; he didn't say where but I liked the idea.

He then came to me and hugged me one last time before stepping out of the inn to wish me a good night sleep.

I guess we are back to normal, at least. But what was that he wanted to say to me…

Love Lydia.


	22. I'm weak

Hi! hahaha.

Here's the next update; maybe, just maybe I will update faster since I don't have a lot of stuff to do but still I have other things to take care off.  
So read, review and enjoy. And special thanks to all those people that have reviewed, pm'ed and gave me ideas or just wanted to talk about random stuff hahaha.

Peace.

* * *

What on Nirn was my problem! ¿Why couldn't I tell her there and then? I must make sure no harm comes to her, and then I fail miserably to even keep my own emotions in check; again close to her, not that I don't want but I must not.

Why did I reached out for her, was it her eyes, the sadness reflected on her face; she seemed so lonely, so sad… why did I embrace her, I can't let her get close to me, or else the pain will only be stronger for both of us… Laniüs you weak minded fool.

The wind was cool and strong, the night was calm and starry, the sound of the waterfalls and the river flowing was relaxing; yet the river ran with water, blood and silver…

Silver… Thonar, you searched this for yourself; you got your family killed not me, you let those forsworn loose not me; and they took their chances against you. If you even doubt a little when I tell you to not harm Lydia; if you even blink awkwardly or stare at me in the wrong way, I'll kill you myself. I swear upon my blood.

I kept walking and went to the left; I walked by the lake on the lower level of the city; the entry to Cidhna Mine to my left; the home of the miners to my right… miners… huh, more like slave work for them. Thonar you bastard.

I kept walking and went up the stone stairs; to my right the shrine of Talos… Eltrys body must be there still; I hope not but… yeah, the guards wouldn't bury him. "Sigh" I guess I will bury his body later… he deserves that much.  
I kept on going and finally made it to the top of the stairs and into the temple courtyard.

As soon as the temple was in sight, I walked to the entrance and knocked on the dwemer metal reinforced doors; "Hopefully someone will be still awake in this place and I hope Thonar can understand me clearly; Dibella, please give strength to my voice and my speech, so that I shall not be forced to spill blood in your temple…."

A priestess opened the door, a Redguard woman by her looks; "My name in Anwen, priestess, of Dibella; ¿What can I do for you this late in the night?" she asked in a very awake voice; guess I didn't woke her up at least.  
"Is Thonar Silver-Blood awake; I need to speak to him; it's a matter of urgency" I replied.

After some seconds of just staring at each other in an uncomfortable silence, Anwen broke the silence… except that what she asked wasn't what I was expecting.

"¿Are you by any chance Laniüs Stark?" she asked.  
"Yes my lady, I'm the one you say" I answered slightly confused for the sudden question.

Then her face turned more serious; "Do you think it's nice to leave your friend alone for so long; she was looking for you all day long; she seemed like she hadn't slept in a good bit probably looking for you; she never gave up hope in finding you, ¿And that's how you repay her kindness, her friendship, her devotion to you; appearing late in the night searching for a filth of a man… she even came here asking about you and praying to Dibella that she might find you soon and to keep you from harm… she obviously cares for you far more than you do for her…".

Her scolding was completely unexpected, yet correct; it was all true, except the part where I didn't care for her…

I remained silent; I knew who she was talking about; Lydia, my Housecarl; that's when I noticed what she had just said… "She came here to pray for both of us, she spent almost two days looking for me and piecing together this forsworn conspiracy; finally the last words burned in my mind and my soul… "She obviously cares for you far more than you do for her"

I was numb; this was the plain truth, I knew it and Lydia just said it herself

She would give her life to save mine without thinking twice; she really cared that much for me… "Yes". The answer came with a rush of emotions and feelings; all mixed together… love, peace, joy, happiness, anger, fear, doubt, sorrow…

Was I being selfish; was I torturing her and myself by hiding the truth, the world began to spin around me and I was suddenly face down in the cold stone ground outside the temple, a couple of arms trying to hold me and lift me up; I heard some screams, and then everything went black…

My last thoughts were those of an immense sadness deep within, as much as I wanted to be close to her, as much as I loved her, because I did; this could not happen. My destiny walked hand in hand with my doom, and I was not about to let another soul, that got close to me suffer the same fate those I cared for suffered before. I had already proven that I was unable to defend those who I cared for… I was no hero; never was...

Three or four hours later I woke up in one of the temple benches; the same priestess that greeted me when I arrived and the one that also opened my eyes, was tending me. "Hey, ¿Are you alright, what happened to you?" she asked, with some fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry my lady; I am not feeling very well. I hadn't eaten in two days nor slept; and you just opened my eyes… I'm sorry if I had caused any sort of problems for you."

"No problems my child, but, you know, Lydia really cares for you…" Anwen said. Before she could continue I interrupted her; "Yes; I know and I care for her in the same way… but I can't let this happen, I´m not who she thinks I am… I am unable to protect her… I have never been able to protect those who I care for. She seeks in me something that I'll never be able to provide; and the destiny ahead of me… I don't want to lose her."

She looked straight into my eyes; somehow she didn´t push the matter any further; I thank Dibella for that.  
Anwen then told me that Thonar was in a bench near the entrance but that he was out cold. She then suggested that I returned to the inn and slept until tomorrow; she also said that she would talk to Thonar in the morning and convince him about not taking any actions against us.

She also suggested that after the beating he had received, he wouldn't be precisely looking to piss us off any more (I can't blame him there; I wouldn't piss Lydia myself; well, at least not after seeing for myself that she can get very, very angry. I guess living with Jarl Balgruuf made her be a little tempered; just like the Jarl). She finished her words with a warm smile.

Anwen then gave me a blessing and made me drink of the temple's water… I wasn't sure about that since apparently all the servants of Dibella were females; and I didn´t want to get on the bad side of a Divine; after all I believe I'm already on the bad side of at least a couple Daedric Princes; especially Sheogorath. But in the end Anwen pretty much forced me to drink said water, after telling me that nothing bad would happen if I was invited by a priestess to drink of the sacred fountain. The water was very pure and like sweet.  
She then told me that Lydia had told her not to say a word to me about how she cared for me. So after that I said that I would not tell anything to her either.

She seemed pleased and then said something else that struck me hard…

"Laniüs, one day you will figure out that what you feel and believe about you is incorrect; I hope that day comes fast". She said this with a smile in her face, but it was a sad smile… then she leaded me out of the temple; once I was outside she said goodbye and told me not to worry about Thonar.

"¿What did Anwen meant by that…?" I guess time will tell.

I hope she has no problems with Thonar… I looked then at my coin purse; I had around three thousand septims now; and I had some more money in Riverwood stashed in one of the barrels outside the general store (I hope it's still there); perhaps I would have enough gold for that house Jarl Balgruuf mentioned… but the horses were out of the question; house or horses; the decision was very easy.

Well tomorrow we are taking the cart. I am not making us walk all the way back to Whiterun... I hoped that killing Madanach; the king of The Forsworn would be enough to drive back the attacks of the other forsworn around The Reach.

Before I noticed it I was already at the inn; I do need some good sleep. What to do about Lydia though…

Mhh; I will think more about it tomorrow. ¿Nymeria, what should I do?


	23. Entry 16: The trip back

Hi; late… actually very early update; hahaha sry it took too long; still battling for some misunderstandings in my final notes… just great…

Plus I've been reading a good bit hahaha; Fanfic and books. So not so much into writing this past week… but I'll get into it, eventually. =)  
(If you want to actually hear the song I mention here, look at my profile page for the links; trust me you won´t regret it, and there are more cool songs like that; and in case someone is wondering, yes I did ask for the permit to use it; part of my late update hahaha)  
Peace.

* * *

Entry 16: The trip back

Well, here we are, finally in Rorikstead; by we, I mean Laniüs and me.

Just one and a half day ago we left the city of Markarth; I was sure we would be stoking up with supplies and making our way back to Whiterun on foot, but actually, once we were up and had a very light breakfast we set foot outside the city and hoped into a cart.

I'm not going to lie; I was not looking forward to the trip back to Whiterun; but then, on the other hand, I was not very happy or feeling safe in that city; I guess my Thane wasn't either, so we waked up early, and off we went. But after almost two days of travel, we were getting very hungry; after all the supplies we had weren´t precisely very good or in the best condition by now.

We had some bread (which was now as hard as a rock) a little bit of salted venison meat (which was going bad), some cheese (smelled bad, but they always do) and water; we had run out of mead, ale or wine a while back.  
So we decided to stop at Rorikstead to eat something and make our way to Whiterun tomorrow on foot.

The sky was almost dark with some reddish light in the horizon by the time we entered Frostfruit Inn; in the way back we talked about the dwemer and the city's architecture, omitting any talk about the Silver-Blood family.

Once inside the inn we were greeted by a familiar face, Erik; who was now called Erik the Slayer (quite the name isn't it); and just as we had promised the first time we were there, we told some of our stories and he did the same over some mugs of ale and mead; (with no charge at all since my Thane gave Erik's father the money for the new armor) we were also invited to stay at the inn for the night.

We gladly accepted their invitation; so after we had a hearty dinner, a lot of mead and ale, my Thane went to one room and I went to another; we were very tired from the cart ride; or at least I was. We didn't walked at all in that time, but try to sit for almost two days in a very uncomfortable cart made completely out of wood, while wearing steel armor… yeah not very pleasant.

Ohh, we also found the same Alik'r warriors that were sent away from Whiterun; apparently no one had given them the location of their quarry; so they were just there, doing nothing.  
At the very least Frostfruit Inn had been making some gold of this Redguards.

As soon as I lay in bed, I was out. I'm pretty sure my Thane was also asleep very quickly; if not for being tired, for all the drinks he had. He may not think himself a nord but he can surely drink like most of them or even slightly more. I was surprised by the fact that he didn't need my help after everything he drank. Erik of course was asleep under our table; how he got down there I have no idea…

So the next morning, as I waked up I was pretty damn sure that my Thane was going to stay in bed for a little longer; after all, he might not get drunk (or so he says) but he will surely feel the after effects. Or at least that's what I thought.

I stepped out of my room and there he was, playing the lute right next to the fireplace; it was round ten o cloak in the morning. So he actually got up before I did, and he was not hung over, weird…

I sat down near him as I listened to him play his lute; he was strumming the chords in a slow but happy rhythm. And I wondered if he could sing; after all he had the power of the voice ¿Didn't he…?

It took some courage of my part, but I decided to ask if he could sing… however I was not going to ask about the ring just yet; after all, it's been just two days since we kind of made peace…

"My Thane…" I started muttering while looking to the floor… well, this seemed easier when I thought of it…

He stopped strumming the lute and looked at me, half smiling and half curious… "Yes Lyds; something you want to say?" he asked with a calm voice.

"Well; my Thane, I was wondering if, mhh… well, since you have the power of the voice, I was thinking… well I wanted to ask if you can sing?" There; I said it… I feel so stupid… damn it!

Not three seconds after I asked the question Laniüs started laughing uncontrollably; well, at least I made him laugh for a bit… "Sigh"

"Oww, Lydia; you are quite cute when you get so nervous… you know" Laniüs kept laughing after managing to say that.

"Well my Thane…" I began after blushing madly. "I figured that since you had the power of the voice and since you can play the lute that well; that you might also sing…"

He stopped laughing after I said that, but kept chuckling. I was also smiling and laughing slyly… we hadn't laughed like that since we had that dinner in Markarth.

"Lydia… can you even imagine what would happen if I could sing with the power of the Voice…? Let's just say that there would be no inns standing wherever I passed by". He said this and started laughing again… I couldn't help but laugh at that too. Good work Lydia, of course he wouldn't sing with the power of the voice…

"But, to answer your question Lyds…" he began talking after controlling his laughs.  
"I can sing, but probably not as well as a bard; after all I don't have any actual training for singing; just what I picked from my father's teachings."

"So can you sing something now?" I asked; I was very interested since I had heard him play the lute before. "Of course that's only if you wish to do so my Thane" I added quickly.

"Well; I don't know if that's a good idea… as I said before I'm no bard…" he began saying but was cut by another voice.  
"Come on my friend; the beautiful lady at your side is asking you to sing for her; I don't mind either; only if it sounds something like a dragon's roar, then I will say something" Mralki, the inn keeper and father of Erick replied from behind the counter.

I saw Laniüs blush slightly after Mralki said that…  
"Ohh well Mralki; just remember you two asked for this" my Thane replied with some mocking in his voice.

"Ohh Divines… what I have fell into…" Laniüs sighed softly and began strumming the lute in a different way than before…

_Brave the snow Through the pillars of the pale  
Rest your feet Come and listen to the tales  
Raise your mug To the legends of the frost  
Through our songs They will never be lost  
Tales that will never be lost  
Kept in the legends of the frost  
Kruziik Ahkrin Haalvut Lok (Ancient courage touch sky)  
Oblaan Qostiid Rein Norok (End prophecy fierce roar)  
Briinah Bruniik Sahrot Vahdin (Savage sister mighty maiden)  
Zeymah Mul Kendov Krin (Brother strong warrior brave)_

His voice was strong and deep; but melodious. He sang just that song, but it was beautiful… even the part he sang in another language; it wasn't Akaviri; it sounded more ancient and there was this light tremor as he sang in that language… but nothing happened; well not immediately at least…

Both Mralki and I began clapping our hands after my Thane stopped singing.  
"And you said you didn't know how to sing…" Mralki pointed out while laughing and smiling to my Thane. "You sang better than some of those so called bards!"

"Yes; I say the same you have a very good voice" I said making my Thane blush a little at my comment. He just smiled and nodded to us while strumming the chords nonchalantly.

Not five minutes later, our breakfast was arriving; eggs, cheese, bread (not stone bread), water, and two apples; one red and one green.  
We ate the food and after saying goodbye to Erik's father (Because Erik was still asleep; gratefully not under the table) we set out into the sun and started to walk to Whiterun. It was a very clear day; not one cloud in the sky…

Then a thundering sound across the plain; just like the one a month before… a sound like a storm had appeared out of nowhere… and then silence.  
"Was that…" I began to say but was cut by my Thane.

"Those old bearded men do not give up do they?" my Thane said while sounding a little bitter… "They still call for me… huh…" Laniüs let out a groan and sighed heavily…

"My Thane; the Greybeards are summoning you; perhaps we should get going to Ivarstead and up to High Hrothgar…" I began pointing out but Laniüs just stared back at me…

"Lydia, I am not a hero… I will go to see them; yes, but when I'm ready; not before." Laniüs said in a tone that said he would not speak further of the matter.  
"I understand my Thane; we'll go when you feel ready." I said.

But not four miles away from Rorikstead, a deafening roar in the distance; then again, this time closer, and finally we saw it; a brown dragon was descending upon us.

"My Thane!" I yelled warning Laniüs; "I know, get your bow ready Lydia" he replied.  
"At least this one is like the one the guards and I killed at the watchtower" Laniüs added; and with our new steel arrows we shouldn't have any problems. I thought to myself, keeping calm; well as calm as you can be when you are facing a giant flying lizard that spits fire…

We both shoot several arrows into the air, and almost all of them got the dragon in the wings and underbelly; so after a pained roar and spitting fire in the air, the dragon flew too close to the ground smashing into it, leaving behind a long trail where it landed. Both of us readied our swords and charged against the downed dragon. After some minutes of evading tail, wings and jaws, while hacking and slashing at the beast, the dragon fell to our blades, and we fell to the ground exhausted; somehow, the dragon never spited fire at us; but it spited while in the air…

"Why did the dragon attacked us? I mean we were obviously an easy prey; just two warriors waking in the plains; but I have never heard of dragons attacking small groups of people in the middle of nowhere; well, at least not only two." I asked while cleaning the sweat from my brow.

"I think it's my fault…" my Thane said in a low muffled voice. "I think I lead the dragon to us when I was singing back at the inn; I sang in Dovah; the tongue of the dragons. I guess that attracted this one to us."

"My thane; how do you know the tongue of the dragons?" I asked feeling a little dizzy; after all, it was one thing that he knew Akaviri, but also Dovah…

"Well, since my father was a Blade; he knew a lot about the ancient Akaviri lore; especially about dragons, so I know a little of the language. Actually, all the dragon shouts I supposedly can do are in Dovah. For example the one I know how to use "**FUS**" means force in the common tongue."

Well, I guess that's a good explanation… "I see my Thane; should we keep going; I don't want to be here if another beast decides to check who was singing in their tongue." He chuckled properly at that and helped me to my feet.  
"Let's keep walking; I don't want to spend the night in the middle of the plains."

We looted the dragon's body getting some more bones, scales, some gold, some of our intact arrows and precious gems… my Thane also ate the dragon's soul. After this little battle, we continued our travels and found ourselves in front of a cave… (I don't really want to go inside)

Laniüs checked the map and informed that we were at a cave by the name of Swindlers Den. He started to approach the cave entrance and I followed against my own wishes. We entered the cave and it was different from the falmer cave.  
There were not any falmer in sight, and there were also no bodies, insects or that terrible smell, nor the blue mist.

After that was out of the way, I felt more comfortable and followed my Thane until we reached the end of a small tunnel where we saw a couple bandits; they were talking about the Alik'r warriors that were hiding in the back of the cave.

This got my Thane's attention and we decided to explore the cave and search for these strange men that were hunting a Redguard woman if we recalled correctly.

In the first chamber there were two bandits, one armed with a bow, and the other with a large iron battle-axe. My Thane pulled the string of his bow with a steel arrow on it and killed the bandit archer; the arrow got right through his heart. His friend was completely unaware of the situation and I shoot the other bandit with my hunting bow; the arrow lodged perfectly in his head.

Both of them were dead in no time and without even feeling it. We continued moving through the cave (we also found a nice chest hidden in some bushes, it contained gold and some arrows) we continued forward and were jumped on by two more bandits; we were too close to use our bows, so we unsheathed our swords and fought hand to hand. I killed the bandit attacking me with ease. I should also mention that I'm no longer using that rusted weapon my Thane gave me; it was good but now I have a forsworn sword. I said earlier that I wouldn't like to get stabbed by that ancient Nordic weapon, but now I definitely would prefer to die against a draugr sword than this terrible thing that is the forsworn sword. It has a lot of spikes and is reinforced with steel. Not a pretty sight.

So after we were done with those bandits, we continued and reached a large room with a lot of tables and a second floor over watching the entire area. There were around three bandits in the tables area, and one in the second floor; a mage because he had no weapons.

We shoot two arrows each into the room killing only two bandits; then they all charged against us, as we were fighting the bandits, the mage guy and a couple more guys ran to us from a small tunnel at the far side of the large chamber.

"**FUS**" my Thane roared and the ceiling and the entire cave trembled by the power of his voice; the echoes that resonated throughout the entire area left me with a slight headache.

But after that, we were able to stab the bandits that were on the ground; luckily for us there were no more bandits in our way; so we just looted the entire cave; we took pelts, gold, food, potions, armor and weapons.

By the end of the cave we were almost overencumbred, and we had to rest for a little before continuing. We then arrived to a small inner lake with its own waterfall. We moved through the water and were greeted by more men with curved swords…

"Hold, warrior, you have proven your strength, there is no need to spill more blood; lower your weapons so that we may talk…" the man in charge spoke. We were surrounded in both sides by at least three Alik´r warriors; and they were at a higher position, while we were knee deep in water and tired.

My thane actually lowered his great sword, and commanded me to sheathe my sword; I wasn't very sure about this, but he seemed confident so I obeyed.

"¿Why are you in Skyrim looking for someone?" my Thane asked. "My name is Kematu; we are here searching for a female; Redguard like us; she is wanted for crimes and treason against the other noble houses of Hammerfell"

"¿What was her crime?" My Thane asked. "She sold the city out to the Aldmeri Dominion; if it was not for her, Thanet would have held its ground during the war; the other noble houses discovered her treason and ordered us to find her" Kematu finished.

My thane´s face went serious; I knew how much he hated the Thalmor, so if this was true, I would've hated to be the woman the Alik'r were looking for.

¿Is she in Whiterun; are you sure of this? Laniüs asked; "Yes, she is sure to not be using her real name, if you find her I will be by the stables; lure her there and I will do the rest…" Kematu finished with a devious grin.

Laniüs noted that and asked; "¿Will she be harmed?" another Alik'r responded this time; "Not on the way back; once we get there, it is not up to us to decide her fate…"

Laniüs said that he would do it, and that they should get ready to take her into custody this night. Kematu nodded and off we went, making our way back to Whiterun searching for this Redguard woman.

I sure hope my Thane knows what he is doing; but before we actually capture her, I would like to ask her personally if everything Kematu said was true. You never know, and it's better to always try and find all the details about something. I learned that the hard way while in Markarth.

Love Lydia.

* * *

Legends of the Frost:

Written, produced, mixed and mastered by Gavin Dunne (Miracle Of Sound)

Lyrics written by Gavin Dunne

Vocals arranged and performed by Malukah and Miracle Of Sound

Music by Miracle Of Sound

Copyright Gavin Dunne 2012

LEGENDS OF THE FROST Gavin Dunne 2011


	24. Back in Whiterun

Hi; sry for not updating sooner as I intended but here we are, and not a moment too soon; after all in just five or less hours the world will end… and do you want to know what I think of it?

_It's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine…_  
(It's the end of the world as we know it-by REM) such a good song hahahaha.

so in case I don't update any sooner I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year (If everything goes according to plan…) hahaha anyway; in case you don't celebrate said holyday I tell you then to celebrate it as a day of sharing and being good to others, just as any other day should be, at least in my opinion.

So enjoy the new update review and above all else smile… (There might not be other chances to do so…)  
Hahahaha just kidding!

Yours truly LaniüsLegioXIII.  
Peace.

* * *

We finally arrived to the city; we were tired from clearing the cave and then walking all the way over here while carrying so many things; I know they will fetch a nice price in the market, but still it's a pain to haul all this things through half the Hold. Even if my Thane is carrying a lot also, it doesn't help that much.

But here we are. We immediately went to War maiden's to sell most of the loot we had; but before we could sell anything, a skinny man ran up to us and I almost stabbed the guy with my sword since he was running straight to my Thane.

I got between the two of them and shield bashed the little man sending him to the ground, Laniüs turned around at the sound of my shield, and when he saw who was on the ground he looked at me with a surprised face…

"Lydia, ¿Why did you attacked a courier?" My Thane asked me and I felt my face turning red…

He smiled at me and laughed, "Well thanks for protecting me I guess; but try to not harm everyone that comes to talk to me please" He finished.

I was very embarrassed, and asked the skinny man to forgive me right after I helped him get back to his feet. "Ohh, I, yes, I think I should have announced myself instead of just running straight to your Thane; don't worry about it."

Laniüs was very entertained with what had just happened (figures)… the courier gave my Thane a letter and said goodbye before running out of the city.  
I was unsure as to why; either he had other deliveries to make or he just wanted to get away from me… "Sigh"

When my Thane opened the letter, his face grew a sly smile; but then it faded; after reading the note he turned to look at me and said that "a friend" had sent him the location of a word of power.  
"¿Who is your friend?" I asked; he crossed his arms and said, "I have no idea who sent me this letter…"

"My Thane, it could be a trap to get to you" I said, "Yes I know but still the opportunity to learn another Word of Power is too good to just pass it" He replied.  
"Well, at least let me come with you, we'll be safer together my Thane" I noticed how his face showed some concern when I said that… "¿Are you okay my Thane?" I asked.

"Yes Lydia, don't worry; I just get lost in my thoughts from time to time; let's just sell all this so we can search for this Redguard woman" I nodded and we turned to Adrianne to sell our loot.

When my Thane approached Adrianne, I thought he would give her his loot, and then ask for what I was carrying; but this didn't happen at first. What did happen was that Laniüs bought from Adrianne a lot of smiting materials and he then asked me to give him my loot…

He then proceeded to improve everything we had and then he sold all of it; this in turn made us a little more gold, and both of us had a lot more septims by the time we said goodbye to Adrianne; she also asked of us a favor.  
She gave us a steel great sword; a gift for Jarl Balgruuf; however she told us to give the sword to her father, who is actually the Jarl's steward, Proventus Avenicci. She also says that she is the one that gives counsel to his father… I wonder if this is true.

A woman that dictates what must be done to the Jarl's steward; and then the Jarl actually does as suggested by the steward… maybe the actual ruler of the hold is a woman… just like in the Rift, but with less thievery and a good looking city.

So after we finished listening to Adrianne's instructions we walked to the Wind District, where we heard raised voices…  
"Well, I'll put it simple, if you step out of that gate, we'll not be here when you return…" a female voice said in a very angry way.

"Saffir wait… Ohh" that's when we saw them, two Redguards… a female and a male; could she be the one that the Alik'r warriors were searching for…

Before I could think of anything else, Laniüs walked up to the Redguard woman and casually said that some Alik'r soldiers were looking for a girl like her. She put a scowl on her face and left us standing there without uttering a single word.  
My Thane then spoke with her husband, another Redguard. "¿What were you two arguing about?"

"Oh I found my ancestral sword; my father used that blade to provide food for the entire family and I just learned where it is. I just don't want to let my father's sword in some bandit den to gather dust; especially now that I know where it is… but I can't do this alone, I would need to hire The Companions or ask the city guard for help; however my Saffir doesn't like the idea… Hey, I don't know why I'm saying this, but if you happen to find it in your travels I would be very grateful; I'll even teach you some of my family combat techniques".

"Say no more my friend; I will help you recover the sword of your father" My Thane said with his deep voice; "However I don´t know how long it will take me to return once I leave the city again…" I noticed how Laniüs referred only to himself through the entire conversation… ¿Was he not going to take me with him?

We spent the rest of the day walking around the city but found no clues as to whom or where the woman we were searching for was.  
Night fall upon us; so we headed to the inn, The Bannered Mare, so many memories of that place; Farkas and Vilkas fighting because they drank too much, Hadvar dancing with Ysolda, Mikael, the city bard, when he was just starting, the night when I got my spork after that brawl… "Sighs" So many memories.

"Lydia can you order the dinner, I'm going to pay for a couple rooms to spend the night here" my Thane said. I nodded and asked what should I order; "Well you can order whatever you like, I want a tomato soup, a loaf of bread and a mug of ale please" and with that he walked over to Hulda, the inn keeper.

I was checking how much gold I had when I heard the voice of Hulda; "Saadia, wake up my dear" not seven seconds after she said that a good looking Redguard young woman came out of the kitchen and asked what I was going to order; I told her that I would be ordering a mammoth steak and a mug of mead; then I asked for what my Thane wanted.

She then turned around and went right back into the kitchen. A minute later my Thane came back with a strange scowl on his face… "¿Is everything okay my Thane?" I asked slightly worried; "Yes Lydia, it's nothing; just that there are no free rooms tonight; I guess we are going to camp outside the walls for the night" He finished with a soft sigh.

I felt also a little bit disappointed; after all it had been a tiring day and I wanted to take a bath and sleep with a roof over my head for a change. But we were not going to get that. "Well, at least we are having a good meal for the night" I said trying to make Laniüs smile a little, and I actually did "Chuckles".

Saadia returned with our dinner, and as soon as she left the plates over the table, my Thane stared at her… and after a couple seconds he said "Hey, do you know that there are some Alik'r warriors looking for a Redguard woman"  
I had completely forgotten the reason why we were back at Whiterun… I can't let these distractions happen; out there this could cost my life and the life of my Thane…

Saadia almost spilled the mug of ale over the entire table, which told us that she did know something. ¿Was she the one we were looking for?

"Come with me" Saadia said; she then walked back into the kitchen and then up to the second floor of the inn. When we were all inside a small bedroom, my Thane signaled me to close the door; I closed the door so that no one would interrupt us; after all, I wanted some answers just as my Thane.

Not five seconds after I had closed the bedroom door, Saadia pulled out a steel dagger… "Who sent you, why are you looking for me, you do as much as getting closer and you are going to lose fingers… I mean it, don't get any closer…"

Her face was pale; she was obviously scared but was also willing to fight for her life… I was trying to be diplomatic about this situation; after all I wanted to know the truth.  
"Hey, I'm not going to harm you; some Alik'r are looking for you and I was only told to find you" my Thane said.

"You, you can't tell them that I'm here; please you must help me, there's no one I can trust in this city" This time around her voice was not shaking but rather pleading for help… she sheathed her dagger and continued talking.

"So the Alik'r know that I'm here, I thought they were not allowed inside the city" She said; Laniüs asked "¿Why are these men after you, what did you do?"  
Saadia then explained, "The Alik'r warriors are assassins under the employ of the Aldmeri Dominion, I spoke openly against them; I guess they want me dead for that"

My Thane's face turned to stone; I knew why… the Thalmor…¿Were they really behind this?

"¿Are you sure about that?" Laniüs asked Saadia. She nodded and asked for help once more. "Please you must help me; I can't trust anyone; Jarls and guards can be bought and these men are ruthless; just as their masters…"

"¿Do you know where they are hiding?" Laniüs asked her; we already knew where they were; we also knew where their leader, Kematu, was going to be; just outside the city near the stables… so, ¿Why was my Thane asking her this?  
"I heard that one of them was captured and sent to the prison after he tried to sneak inside the city; perhaps he can tell you where they hide" Saadia replied very fast.

"We'll check it out Saadia, don't worry" Laniüs reassured her. After that we went out of the inn without eating anything… well, there goes our hot dinner too; first no bed, now no food… charming. "Sighs"

Once we were walking near the Gildergreen, Laniüs shared his plan with me; "We'll need to get to the bottom of this; both sides claim to be working against the Thalmor, yet both apparently work for them… "Sighs" I don't want to end up helping those damn elves. Well, this is what I came up with; we are first talking to the prisoner, then depending on what he says, we'll either take Saadia to Kematu and confront him, or we'll just go and kill Kematu.

"¿What do you think about this plan my dearest friend?" I was speechless; I mean I was his Housecarl, we shared a bond and it seemed that we were getting along very well, but he had never said I was his friend; let alone he said dearest… maybe I´m just overthinking things… then again he had never said something like this before. At least not openly like that…

"Ahh, Lydia, ¿Are you okay? ¿Is my plan that bad that you don't want to say anything about it?" he asked this with a grin on his face. "No it's nothing like that; the plan is very good; let's get to it" I said avoiding the "my dearest friend" subject. After all I knew I loved my Thane, but he didn't seem to feel the same way; and there was also the matter of the ring he wore; I still hadn't had the courage to ask about it.

After he had told me about his life and his family, I didn't want to reopen the wound; perhaps something terrible had happened to his wife, if he had one; or maybe she was still in Bruma; I just didn't want to see him suffering like back in The Reach…

We arrived to the dungeon in Dragonsreach, a guard led us to the cell the Alik'r was imprisoned; "Hey ¿Why are you looking for Saadia?" My Thane asked the Redguard as soon as we were in front of his cell.

"¿Who are you and why do you want to know? Your nord friends here didn't even ask about that… huh, stupid nord brutes. But perhaps we can work something out; say you pay for my freedom, mhh, and in turn I tell you what you want to know; it's a good deal, a hundred septims should be enough; take it or leave me alone stupid nord"

I turned and asked the guard to give me the key to the cell, I had the intention of making him confess after some punches, some very painful punches…

Laniüs didn't change his expression at all, and the guard didn't give me the key; however I could see that he was not very happy at what the Redguard had said…  
"Look here assassin, I'm not here to play games with you or bail you out of jail. Now if you don't want to suffer just answer me this, ¿Are you under the employ of the Aldmeri Dominion?" my Thane asked in a very cold voice, it made me shiver, I think I saw the guard step back, he couldn't say anything since Laniüs was a Thane. Not that he would have dared to say anything… I don't think I would have.

The Redguard looked anxious to say the least, I couldn't blame him; after all he had an imposing man in front of him with a very deep and powerful voice (quite literally) and with those green eyes that seemed to see through your soul… not to mention he had just insulted him.

He must have mustered a lot of valor to answer what he answered…  
"You think you scare me, I don't need to tell you anything, either pay or walk away. You know if you don't have a hundred septims give the woman to the guards, perhaps they will take her as payment; and after I have some time alone with her, I might just tell you what yo…"  
**"FUS!"**

The sound was so overwhelming in that small room, I felt as if he had just shouted in my ear, the guard dropped to his knees and removed his helmet; it only made the terrible sound echo even harder, I felt sorry for the guardsman.

I turned and looked inside the cell just in time to see the Alik'r warrior dropping to the cold stone floor after being pushed against the far wall of the cell by the force of my Thane's shout. Small cracks had appeared in the wooden wall where the body of the warrior had crashed… "That's… That's going to leave a mark" I said while massaging my ears.

Laniüs turned around and saw me right in the eyes "Lydia, I'm sorry ¿Are you okay?" he asked with concern in both his voice and his face. "Yes my Thane, don't worry, I'm fine" I answered while my Thane helped the prison guard to his feet and asked the same question.

The guardsman nodded and said that he was okay. He also said it was an honor to hear the power of the Voice from the Dragonborn.

After checking that both of us were alright; and after making a scowl when the guard referred to him as Dragonborn; he turned his gaze once more to the man in the cell; he was pale, crawling and looked almost dead.  
"This was just a taste of what will come; now ¿Are you ready to answer my question… Redguard? The last word he said with some venom in his voice.

The prisoner managed to sit in the floor and in a barely audible voice he said only one word "yes".


	25. Helping the Alik'r

Yay! New update. And so far so good hahahaha the world hasn't ended. Lol.

So enjoy and review.  
Peace.

* * *

Entry 17: Helping the Alik'r

We were escorting Saadia in the dead of the night; actually it was very early; around three fifty in the morning; our destination, the stables outside Whiterun and the Alik'r leader, Kematu.

Saadia was walking in front of my Thane, while I was in front of the Redguard; we were currently walking calmly through the market; there was nobody around except for the guard next to Arcadia's alchemy shop… the night was still; there was no wind, and through the dark clouds above the city only the moonlight passed.

What happened after the shout in the cell was pretty much an ask something and receive an immediate answer; at the end of the interrogation my Thane made the Alik'r kneel and say he was deeply sorry for saying what he said about me (I might have enjoyed that a little bit more if my ears hadn't being ringing the whole time…). After that we walked outside and back to the Bannered Mare. My Thane had made a promise and he was going to keep it; he always does.

We entered the inn and went directly to the second floor, avoiding a brawl between a guard and u the unbroken; she as always was sweaping the floor with the poor man.  
I swear by Dibella that something's not right with that woman… she creaves for violence and blood and yet she can be sweet when she wants to… I think she would have liked to be a man…

I mean, I didn´t act like a girl when I was younger; seeing as how I loved to practice with a sword and go hunting with my father; but none the less, I try to be more "girly" most of the time; even around my Thane… now I'm starting to feel that this might have not been a very good idea… considering I'm his Housecarl and its my duty to guard Laniüs with my life… ¿Have I been behaving too boldy?; I hope not.

So once we entered the same room where we talked to Saadia before going to the keep's dungeons, my Thane told Saadia that the Alik'r were already within the city and that she needed to escape Whiterun this very night if she wanted to live.  
Saadia didn't take it too well at first, but eventually decided to follow the plan of my Thane; we were going to the stables and riding to another hold.

We were almost at the stables, I wanted to see what Saadia's reaction would be; I knew Laniüs was looking forward for this too; his face showed the slightest hint of a mischievious grin. He can be kind of evil from time to time, especially if it has something to do with the Thalmor, but don't get me wrong, he is never mean or bad to me or those who are in need of help; he always tried to help others even if he really doesn't know them. He's always trying to see the best of other people and showing them that being good to others, will eventually bring good things back to you; he is a good hearted man.

When we reached the stables, Kematu was there, and he was alone…  
Saadia immediately reacted when she saw the Alik'r warrior.  
"¿What!? ¿What is the meaning of this, what have you done!? She shouted looking at my Thane with a murderous glare.

"Ohh come on my dear, you can't be so naive to believe that you could manipulate people around you forever" Kematu answered while grinning madly; he kind of scared me. My Thane's evil smirk had nothing to do with Kematu's…

Saadia was trapped between Kematu, the stables, and both Laniüs and myself; she had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and no one to turn to… this was the end for her… she was finally going to pay for her crimes.

My Thane then tossed a book at Saadia's feet; "The Great War" this book was recommended to us by the prisoner; it detailed who the Alik'r warriors truly were; they were the ones that stood against the Dominion and actually managed to stop them, with the help of a group of veteran legionnaires.  
they followed and hunted the elves trough the Great Alik'r Desert; some sort of sea but with no water; only sand… not that we have any of those here in the north, but there are some south in Cyrodiil and also in Elseweir…

It was with this information and by asking the prisoner who was then released by order of my Thane that we were able to determine who was telling the truth. Saadia in the end tried to run but Kematu used a paralyze spell that knocked her on her ass; he then walked over and tied the girl to a magnificent black horse.

"Kematu, ¿What will happen to her?" my Thane asked glaring at Saadia.  
Kematu answered that he didn't know; that she was going to be put on trial before the other noble houses and that they would be the ones determining her fate. He then finished tying Saadia to the horse and mounted to be on his way.

"Thanks friend, it will be good for me and my men to be able to finally go home; no offense but I rather live in the warmness of my desert than in this killing cold" Kematu said while shivering slightly.  
"And if I may, don´t get fooled by a pretty face, you're better than that; the resistance against the Dominion is well and alive in Hammerfell, it will be an honor for us if you ever came to visit and help us, of course that is when you have time Dragonborn; first you need to save your own land"

"I might go to your land one day Kematu, I am curious as to how you manage to survive and how you live in a desert; a sea of sand… that I would like to see" Laniüs said with a shy smile.

"Just ask for me around the city of Skaven, they will be able to lead you to us, and perhaps we can take the fight to the Thalmor" Kematu said.  
We waved goodbye and went back to the city, while watching Kematu ride away with his quarry.

Back in the city, we headed to the Bannered Mare to finally eat something and be on our way to the outside of the city to pass what was left of the night; even if the sun shined in the sky, I had no intention of waking up.  
I wondered if I could convince Laniüs to use his title to either get us a room in here or allow us to sleep at the Jarl's Palace… probably not since he doesn't like being an inopportune visit… my Thane and his damn sense of honor.  
How wrong was Irileth when she said he had no honor or decency.

"Sighs" Ahh well, I like him just the way he is…

We ordered the same food I had asked for before we found Saadia, and Hulda seemed quite disturbed and slightly panicked when my Thane told her what had happened to Saadia, and who she really was.  
"¿That good looking wench was a Thalmor supporter! Why didn't you kill her? I stated openly and a lot of times how I would gladly kill any Thalmor that dared cross my door… and she also knows about my deceased husband; he fought in the Great War for the empire… ohh I'm so dead if she manages to escape!" Hulda seemed on the edge of braking down…

I helped her calm down and told her that she would not be able to escape from a band of Alik'r warriors; my thane also used on her a scroll we found while in Markarth; a calm spell scroll… Hulda then just went back to being the same old Hulda I knew… although she did seem a little bit more cheery than usual.

Once we finished our dinner, Laniüs paid for both of us and told me to stay in the inn; he told me that there was now a free room and that I would be using it.  
"My Thane, but you should use it, you need as much rest as you can have, after all climbing the Throat of the World won't be an easy task…"

I was cut off when Laniüs spoke; "¿And who on Nirn said something about climbing that cold mountain tomorrow? If I may ask" Laniüs replied with a smirk or a scowl, I wasn't sure which one it was…

"My Thane, the Greybeards have summoned you to High Hrothgar; you can't keep them waiting, it's been almost a month since they summoned you, we need to go there" I said in a more or less demanding voice.

He just stared at me and didn't say anything else for a couple minutes; he then stood up and helped me to my feet. "Lydia, go get some sleep and if you want a bath, just ask Hulda for whatever you need; don't worry about paying her, I already did. I have a certain business to attend to, don't worry, I'm not leaving the city. We'll stay here for a couple days to rest and then we'll see what to do next" he then gave me a quick hug and whispered good night; a shiver moved along my spine and I blushed slightly… he began walking away.

When I remembered that I didn't answer anything to my Thane I saw that he was already closing the doors to of the inn. (Ohh great work Lydia; this was a chance to say something funny or nice to him but nooo, you had to freeze in the spot; good work Lydia, good work indeed…) "Sighs"

I walked to my room and asked Hulda for two buckets of water and some clean rags; she smiled with an absent look on her face and nodded before walking to fetch what I needed. I hope that scroll didn't mess her head up; she certainly seems not here…

Some moments later I was clean and in a very comfortable bed, with a very good dinner in my belly; I couldn't ask for more, I knew I would sleep very well for the night; however I still wanted to kick some sense into my Thane; he needed to go to High Hrothgar or else Skyrim was sure to suffer for this… ¿How can I make him climb that cold and gigantic mountain?

Even I felt the need of going there as soon as possible regardless of Ivarstead. We needed to go there very soon.

Love Lydia.

I turned facedown to the pillow and let the embrace of dreams carry me to a deep sleep… my last thoughts of the night, were about my Thane, where was he going and what was he going to do… (Please Mara, not another Markarth…)


	26. Breezehome

Hey guys n girls; next chapter yay.  
So before I continue, thanks to everyone that has read, enjoyed, pm'd and reviewed; you all have made me a very happy writer.

Also Merry Xmas/Holydays to all of you!  
Share the feelings of friendship, love, peace and family.

LaniusLegioXIII.

* * *

I walked out of the inn, and headed up the stairs by the market; my destination, Dragonsreach; as I was walking by the Gildergreen, one of the priestess walked up to me.  
"Hail Laniüs, Thane of Whiterun and the Dragonborn" she recited with a solemn voice.

I left out a soft sigh; I hated when people referred to me as the Dragonborn… and all the implications that damn and forced title represented to me.

I smiled and asked her to call me just Laniüs; she introduced herself after smiling shyly. "My name is Danica Pure-Spring, and I'm a priestess of the temple of Kynareth; I was one of the healers that helped in saving your life when you were brought wounded to the Jarl's keep" she said with a smile but with a hint of bitterness…

It smacked me like a giant's club… I had never gone around thanking those who saved my life… ohh crap…

"I'm very sorry I never told you or the others that saved my life how much I appreciate and how thankful I am; you all saved my sorry hide, I… please accept this gold as payment for your heroic deed" I pulled a coin purse with one hundred septims from my knapsack and handed it to Danica.

"Ohh no, please, I don't need the gold; after all, I say we are on equal ground you know; let's not forget that you saved the city from a dragon attack; and in turn we saved your life; we are even" she said refusing to take the gold and smiling a little bit more than before.

"Well, at least allow me to do something for you; ¿Do you need help with anything?" I asked wanting to repay her kindness.  
Danica turned her head towards the tree. The Gildergreen was a very large white tree in the middle of the Wind District, however it was dead or at least it looked like it was dead…

Danica seemed to read my thoughts because she sited on one of the benches around the tree, she then motioned me to sit with her.  
"I can't stand to see the Gildergreen in this state anymore; ¿Are you sure you want to help me in this task Laniüs?" she asked me.

She had saved my life so there were no second guesses; "Yes Danica, I will help you in the task you need; but I still don't understand how you plan to heal or help a dead tree"  
She made a scowl at my words, but saw that my question was sincere… "Ohh Laniüs hahaha, so you really don't know about the gifts of Kynareth; the blessings of the nature. Well, let me explain; the Gildergreen came from the Eldergleam, which is the mother tree. A tree like the Gildergreen never dies; it just slumbers, so if we are to heal or repair the tree we need some of the sap of the parent tree".

After thinking some more at the priestess words I decided to help her no matter what; after all, the only thing I had to do was find out where the Eldergleam was, and extract some of its sap. Nothing very difficult I assumed.  
"I already told you Danica, I will help you. ¿So I only need to find the Eldergleam and extract some sap?" I asked.

"Thank you very much for accepting to help me Laniüs; but there is a small problem; the Eldergleam cannot be tapped by any blade… but one" said Danica.

"Okay, let me go ahead…" I cut her off "This blade that can pierce the Eldergleam is long lost or it's in an ancient barrow isn't it?" I finished with a small smile, since I knew it was going to be something like that.

She looked at me in surprise but she was also smiling in a creepy way…  
"Not really Laniüs, the blade I'm talking about was created by hagravens to sacrifice spriggans; its name is Nettlebane… and it's in Orphans Rock. I would have gone to get it myself but I'm terrified by those things"

I felt as if the world had stopped for a moment… Lydia was not going to like this, and neither was I.  
_…the smell of blood and death…the remains of several animals spread around the room…a large stone table I was laying in; it was soaked in blood, both fresh and old…the cuts in my arms, the laughs of the forsworn…the scream of my Housecarl…the hagraven and her destruction magic…_

"¿Laniüs, are you alright?" a worried priestess asked me, I managed a small smile for her; "Yes Danica, it's just that I get lost in my thoughts sometimes; sorry".  
She sighed softly and told me to return to her once I had retrieved Nettlebane from those monsters (lucky me…) she said she would pray for my safe return, and with that she returned to the temple.

It was still about two hours for the sunrise; I decided to continue to Dragonsreach and finally buy the house for sale in the Plains District. The house seemed small but very nice and it was also conveniently located next to War maiden and Whiterun main gate; Nordic architecture all around, and in a way; very similar to my old home in Bruma. And on top of that right in the central area of Skyrim in one of the most well defended cities, home to both The Companions and soon the Dragonborn… gods, how I hate that title; how can they expect someone like me to be the savior of Skyrim, let alone all of Tamriel.

I kept walking and soon began climbing the long stone stairs path to the keep; the sound of the water falling from the keep and the coolness of the air made me feel back home…

As I got lost once more in my thoughts, I was knocked back by someone and fell to the floor; I was about to yell something to whomever had knocked me down when I realized it was not a someone but a something… I had walked right into the keep door… "I really have to stop doing this" I said to myself and entered the palace.

I was received by Jarl Balgruuf's steward, Proventus Avenicci; he was having his breakfast this early in the morning; seemed like Eidar cheese, some bread and eggs.  
"Good morning Proventus, waked up early I see" he stood up and greeted me inviting me to eat something as well. "Ohh thanks, but I must return to my Housecarl; actually I was hoping to give her a surprise; she hasn't said anything yet but I know she's not very fond of us walking around Skyrim's wilderness with no steady place to go back to, and the inns can annoy you after some time travelling".

"Say no more Laniüs, if you have the coin Breezehome is yours" Proventus said with a smile.  
I nodded and handed him five thousand septims; now I only had around five hundred fifty septims left in my coin purse and what I had left in Riverwood; assuming that no one had taken it from the barrels I used to store some of the things I wanted to keep. There should be around two thousand septims there, I hope.

"Excellent Laniüs, here is the deed of your new home and this book in case you want to upgrade your home further; whenever you want to purchase something extra just talk to me and I will have it delivered to your house in no time". Proventus gave me said book that had some enhancements for my new home, a kitchen area, an alchemy table, extra furniture and decorations… most of them expensive for my current gold… oh well, will have to work some more.

I thanked Proventus and was turning around when he called me; "Laniüs, you don't have to worry for your Housecarl's accommodations; the house has a separate room for her in the loft area, it is ready for use and it has no extra cost" Proventus said.

"Thank you Proventus"; as I was leaving once more, I remembered the second great sword across my back, the gift for the Jarl from Proventus' daughter; Adrianne.  
I turned around; "Hey Proventus, this is from Adrianne; she said it was a gift for Jarl Balgruuf, but that I should give it to you first" I said as I handed the new steel great sword to the steward.

"Ohh, I see; Adrianne so eager to prove herself. I will give this to the Jarl when he is in a good mood; thank you Laniüs"; he gave me back one of the coin purses I had paid my new house with; it had one hundred septims inside.

I looked back at him after receiving the gold and he just smiled and said "For services rendered" I nodded gratefully and walked away a hundred septims richer.

As I was walking back to the Bannered Mare I decided that I would go alone to Orphans Rock, and I was also thinking on how to tell Lydia the good news; we finally had a place both of us could call home more or less; somewhere we could return to rest and be safe for the long and cold Skyrim nights, store our goods and use as some kind of base to actually plan other expeditions and adventures instead of just walking from one place to another hoping for the best; it has worked more or less fine, but I wouldn't like to tempt fate; after all, our luck can't hold forever… _Vita incerta, mors certissima_. I remembered some of the words my father thought… us… right, Nymeria.

How should I tell her… perhaps a little innocent joke, or just tell her we have a new home… mhh a surprise maybe…"sigh" I'm not good with this kind of thing.  
As I was almost reaching for the Bannered Mare's door a voice ended my thoughts.

"Honor to you Dragonborn, Thane of Whiterun" a nord wearing the guard armor of Whiterun said as he approached me.  
"Good morning guardsman, ¿Do you need something?" I replied trying to remember who was the man approaching me; I thought I had seen him already but I wasn't sure where… he seemed to realize I couldn't remember who he was.  
"Ohh, I'm sorry my lord, I'm Hamvirgg; we fought together against the dragon at the watchtower" he said.

"Ohh by the Nine, excuse me, I haven't really slept in some time; yes I remember you, it's good to see you again Hamvirgg, but please just call me Laniüs. ¿How you been doing during the past month?" I asked after realizing who Hamvirgg was and that he had saved a couple guards from the dragon with a well-placed arrow at the right time and place; more specifically an arrow in the dragon's snout.  
I have to say that I didn't knew which title bothered me the most; Dragonborn or my lord… both just sounded wrong to me.

"Thanks for asking Laniüs, well it's been pretty dull; the dragons have scared most of the bandits from the main roads next to the city, so patrols have to be sent to the small roads and the nearby woods; but usually bandits scatter before open conflict so there's not much to do… well I hope that no dragon decides to attack the city but at least you are here now; ¿Are you staying for long Laniüs?" Hamvirgg asked with a smile, but I could see he was holding something back, as if he wanted to ask something but didn't dared…

"Those cowards! Hahaha; bandits always run at the sight of guards. ¿So the city and surrounding areas are safe?" I asked wondering if I would find some kind of trouble if I went to Riverwood to reclaim what I had stored there…

"Yes, the city's outskirts are very safe; the problem starts in the minor roads and deep in the woods; however the road to Riverwood is very safe since we shift patrols and guards every four days. I can't say the same if you intended to go, let's say to Rorikstead or Ivarstead… those roads are not travelled that much, so the patrols are not that frequent". Hamvirgg replied.

"Ohh, it's good enough. After all I was planning on making a quick trip to Riverwood". I said; I also added that if there were any bandits in the area while I was travelling I would make sure they didn't live another day to do any harm.

Hamvirgg smiled and nodded gratefully then he added; "Well Laniüs, you should rest before heading out; it's early in the day after all; but I don't think there are any rooms available at the inn…"

"Yeah, I know; Lydia and I had that problem last night when we arrived… but someone left leaving one room empty; I just told Lydia to rest in the room and I went to Dragonsreach…" I was explaining to the guardsman when I trailed off remembering I had now a home and that I hadn't decided how to tell Lydia…

"¿Laniüs? Hahaha, I heard that you could get lost in thoughts but I hadn't realized it was something like this… well at least it must be something good since you were smiling for a bit" Hamvirgg said while laughing and grinning like a nord that had drank too much mead.

I just smiled slyly and continued to explain that I had just bought Breezehome; Hamvirgg looked between happy and slightly impressed. But managed to congratulate me and said that I should check my new home. I nodded in agreement and waved the guardsman goodbye; just as I was walking to my new home, Hamvirgg asked if he could visit Lydia.

"Yes; but make sure she is already awake before talking to her; she was tired last night, so don't disturb her if she's still asleep, and don't mention anything of Breezehome" I answered with a smile remembering that he was a childhood friend of Lydia. Hamvirgg smiled more than before and bowed before walking to the inn.

I felt something I hadn´t felt in a long, long time… but perhaps this could be for the better, as much as this might make me… sad… perhaps this could be the answer I was searching for… a better life for my Housecarl… but first I had to deal with the dragons, and in time, if I was able to do so, deal with the Thalmor.

_Vita suma brevis spem nos vetat incohare longam_… "Sigh".

I walked to Breezehome and entered my new house; it was a very nice house; modest and beautiful. The kind of house I like.  
I went upstairs and examined both my room, which was just a big bed and had a chest in one side and nothing more. There were no walls anywhere in the second floor… well there goes any privacy for me at least; I went next to Lydia's' room, smaller than my own but fully equipped; a nightstand, a sack under the bed, candles, a wardrobe… a very nice room; I hope she likes it.

The house was full of cobwebs, and random crates and barrels with no apparent use… this place needs to be cleaned; perhaps tomorrow. But now how to tell her… I'm bad with surprises… I'll just tell her right away… _Multa paucis_.

* * *

In Dragonsreach…

"…Laniüs wanted to give Lydia a surprise about their new home… but seemed to be having a hard time deciding what to do"

"I see; well perhaps we can help him in some way; ¿Do you have any ideas?

"I have a couple but I wanted to ask you about them first; before I actually try anything"

…..

"Hahaha, that a good idea Proventus, yes you have my support; I just hope both Laniüs and Lydia forgive us…"

"Ohh they will Irileth; after all you were the Housecarl's mentor… and the Companions will be in the mix too"

* * *

_____Vita incerta, mors certissima_: Life is uncertain, death is most certain

___Vita suma brevis spem nos vetat incohare longam: The shortness of life prevents us from entertaining far-off hopes_

_Multa paucis: Say much in few words_


	27. The challenge

Hi; sry for the very long wait... but difficult times were had; but I'm back and will try to return to the usual weekly update, but not during the coming vacations (sry again) I'll be out of town so it will be a little more time till then.

But for now, enjoy!  
Thanks for reading and remember to drop a review.

Peace.

* * *

"So, you want to challenge me in a drinking contest? I mean it's not that I'm afraid or that I can't probably beat you… but I was going to say something important to my Housecarl". I said to the strange man in black robes; he had challenged me to a drinking contest when I just walked inside the inn.

Sam Guevenne was his name; he seemed to be a mage, due to his appearance and the fact that he was betting a staff on this contest. However he didn't seem like he could hold his drink. He had a small frame and didn´t seem very strong; he looked rather… thin…  
But by experience I knew that people, who didn't look like much, could actually be the very last thing you thought them to be… I was an example.

"Ohh come on my lord, you are a nord and the Dragonborn! You should accept the challenge; you _must_ accept the challenge for the sake of honor" Hamvirgg said happily while taking a sip from his mead mug.

Apparently, Lydia was still asleep; and Hamvirgg, obeying my orders didn't wake her up… instead turned to drinking the night off.

"… are you drunk Hamvirgg?" I asked grinning slightly.

"Y…yes…yes my lord; it's my off duty time, and I thought I would come and have a drink since lady Lydia is still asleep" said Hamvirgg stuttering and looking rather ashamed.

"Hahahahaha, do not apologize my friend, you helped kill a dragon; you have all the right to drink to your death if you wish; I would rather have you not doing that in case another dragon comes by; but then again I'm not your mother… and for the last time Hamvirgg, if you don't stop calling me "my lord" or "Dragonborn" I will shout at you, and you don't want that" I said laughing. _Gods, it's been long since I had a good laugh._

Hamvirgg turned red; probably because he was choking with his drink; but then he was just laughing stupidly with me.  
"As you command Laniüs" he said making a mock bow.

I turned around taking note of who was at the Bannered Mare tonight; most of the patrons were asleep still; after all it was maybe three or four hours till dawn more or less.

Uthgerd the Unbroken was sitting in her claimed table; I think she never sits anywhere else… every time I have come here she is sitting there; Hulda was behind the bar smiling… I wonder…  
Farkas was talking with a beautiful woman in another table; I had never seen her before… a Bosmer, slender body, blonde, blue eyes.

Hamvirgg was sitting in a table to my left and Sam was standing next to me.  
Mikael was already asleep, since he was nowhere to be seen, Ysolda was cooking something in the kitchen; she had taken to work at the inn to know in more detail how to run the place once she bought it.

Sinmir was just warming himself by the fire… and two other women were a few tables to our left; one of them an imperial brunette… I think her name was Ria, but I'm not sure; I do know she is a companion… she was there when I fought the giant in the farm outside the city.

"So, Laniüs, you are the Dragonborn… I guess you can drink like the nords in the old legends?" Sam said while sipping his drink, knocking me from my thoughts. "Unless you think you don't have a chance against me…" he continued with a smug smile.

"Alright, alright… I accept your challenge" _You smug bastard.  
_I said while flashing a sly smile. "_Cave nil vino…_" .

"Beware of running out of wine… a good advice" Sam said while giving me a knowing smile… I was shocked; I spoke in Akaviri, how could he understand…

"How on Nirn did you understand what I just said? It was in a dead language here on Cyrodiil!" I asked bemused by the words that came from Sam.

"Let's just say that I have a lot of knowledge and experience in several fields my friend; perhaps after our contest and if you win, I shall tell you more, deal?" Sam said looking pleased.

"Fine; it's not like I can convince you to tell me now; we have a deal. Let's get to drinking then".

"Hahahaha; you are right Laniüs, let's begin with wine, then we shall move on to mead, then we shall have ale; and if you manage to stay in your feet, we shall have some of my special brew. Let's see how well you can hold each against me; shall we begin?"

"Yes Sam; let's get this done" I answered while Hamvirgg smiled standing by my side.

"This will be a night to remember!" and with Hamvirgg's last words we began the contest.

…


	28. Entry 18: He what?

Entry 18: He what?!

When the first rays of light pierced through the window of my room I groaned and rolled in bed trying to shield my eyes from the unrelenting assault of the Sun's light… and everything would have been perfectly fine, except that I rolled off the bed ending face first into the wooden floor… and with an unceremoniously thud… my day began.

"Kynareth! That hurt" I said groggily while standing and rubbing my face.  
I opened the window to let the cool wind wake me up and let the comforting light inside; I have to say the Sun is rather nice in the morning especially when you are not running for your life, all sweaty and while wearing a heavy steel armor… not that I'm complaining you see, but it's nice to be able to relax and enjoy the morning once in a while.

_Still, we have to climb the Throat of the World and get to High Hrothgar…_

I sighed heavily and wondered how was I supposed to convince (or by this point force) my Thane to answer the summons… it had been almost two months since he had been named Thane of Whiterun and was summoned by the Graybeards… and he was still dodging his responsibilities as the savior of Skyrim.  
I had to do something; I couldn't just stay quiet and still while there was a dragon threat that would not just affect Skyrim; soon Cyrodiil would feel the scorching heat of the dragon's breath.

I took a sip of the cup of water I had taken to my room before going to sleep; the cold water helped me wake up faster; a strange smell was floating in the air; smoke from the firewood, but something else... it was the air was very thick.

I decided to don some clothes rather than wearing my armor; I just squeezed into a rather tight blue dress with a brown corset (that I had bought recently) at first I didn't want to buy the thing; it was really nice, but I felt it a little small and tight across the chest; but in the end Belethor convinced me saying that the dress made the curves of my body really show up and that no man was going to be able to look away from me… (Hey, I might be a shield maiden of Whiterun and the Housecarl of a Thane; but I like to feel like a woman from time to time.)  
I also grabbed my steel greaves and boots; I strapped my deadly forsworn sword to my left hip and a steel dagger that Laniüs had forged for me to my right.

_Better some protection than none; after all I'm a Housecarl_. I thought.

My belly rumbled; I was hungry and yet, I had to go and get my Thane who had probably camped outside the walls… when I remembered this I felt a small pang of guilt on my chest; I had slept comfortably, warmly and safe on a bed while he had to make camp outside the walls… he was treating me like nobility; I came from the Battle-Born clan, but my line was minor and not very rich (actually we were not rich at all) and I was also his Housecarl; it was me who should have slept outside in the cold not him.

I knew he cared for me; Mara, I loved him; but he didn't seem to share the feeling. I had not asked about his ring and he wasn't wearing an amulet of Mara. This suggested he wasn't interested in finding a more permanent companion. That was if he didn't have one already.  
I tossed this thoughts aside and walked out of my room when my belly rumbled again… if I keep eating like this and don't go hunting or travelling all around the province, or get some training done from time to time I'll get fat…  
Goose bumps moved down my spine…

_By Oblivion not in a thousand years…!_

I finally walked down the stairs and was greeted by such a scene… I was at a loss of words and just stood there shocked taking everything in.  
My eyes darting from the bent and broken tables, to the massive fireplace in the middle of the room where it seemed like every chair in the inn had gone to…  
The floor was littered by empty bottles of mead, wine and broken glass.

I got down the final steps and looked around… everything was so… destroyed; how was I able to sleep when this happened a floor below…  
In one of the pillars there were several daggers stuck in a neat group; some blood was on the wood and the floor; other daggers were scattered around in the floor… _this isn't right…_

Uthgerd the Unbroken was face down under the table she usually sat by murmuring to herself in her sleep. Her ginger hair a mess, her steel battle axe stuck in the wall behind her and the area around her full of empty mead bottles…  
Farkas was drooling; sleeping peacefully in… in… why is a bed in that corner? Beside his head I could see… who on Oblivion is that woman next to him… gods what happened here.

Sinmir was facedown near the entrance and a couple guards were still singing (if guttural groaning sounds can be considered singing) by the back tables; the ones that weren't broken… there was no sign of my Thane anywhere.

Someone's bare foot was sticking out of the kitchen area… I started walking to it hoping that it was not my Thane; when I got closer I saw a mess of long blonde hair; the man was lying in his belly, and he was completely nude… and I knew that blonde hair…

"Hamvirgg? Are you okay?" I asked fearing that he was dead…  
A loud groan was all I got for an answer; he stirred in the floor, his body laid uncomfortably by the kitchen stairs… some puke almost dry in the wooden floor by his side.

I turned around and walked to the bed where Farkas was sleeping taking the fur covers of his bed. Once I pulled the fur I noticed that both Farkas and the girl next to him were naked… and the girl was a Bosmer.  
I felt my face burn and looked away quickly; I covered Farkas and the Bosmer again and went to my room to get the fur cover from my bed.

I returned to Hamvirgg's lying form and covered his body with it; I turned him so he was facing me… I wrapped him in the fur blanket and dragged him near the fire. He opened his eyes and tried to shield with his free hand the light and the heat from the fireplace.

"Hamvirgg what happened last night… it looks as if a dragon had entered the inn and got into a fist fight… or whatever the equivalent for a dragon is…"

He looked like he was seeing a ghost or a dragon for the first time… he blinked repeatedly and rubbed his eyes trying to focus on my face. His mouth opening but not making a sound.

"Ly… Ly…di…a" He stuttered while holding his head with both hands, uncovering part of his torso.

I found myself looking at his upper body; he had a very nice musculature; some scars covered his chest. Scars from battles against bandit raids, and some from wild beasts back when he was a hunter and a tracker.

He seemed to notice my stare because he then gasped in surprise at his naked form and quickly struggled to cover himself… "Lydia! What is going on; why am I naked…?" He asked crawling backwards to rest his back against a pillar.

"Well, I was actually hopping that you would tell me what happened last night, seeing as how I found you naked in the kitchen stairs…" I said while composing myself.

"I was where?" his bemused expression only deepened and he frowned upon hearing my words.

"As I said, you already heard me… just look around; by the Divines! What happened in here Hamvirgg!?" I asked starting to get angry.

Upon hearing my upset voice he seemed to regain some of his composure… he began taking heavy breaths and closing his eyes, clearly trying to remember what had happened last night. After some seconds in silence, I kicked his feet slightly, urging him to answer… no response…

"Hamvirgg?" my answer came as a loud snore… he had fallen asleep

"HAMVIRGG!" I yelled as loud as I could… he just rolled and kept his eyes shut.

"Hey, care to keep your voice down girl; I don't want the other patrons disturbed. You and your man can go and continue your… naked activities back in your room please" A female voice came from behind.

My face felt very hot and I realized I was blushing madly… "We were not doing anything like that! He is not my man, and I just woke up to see this place completely wrecked. Care to explain?" I said as I turned around to see Hulda, the inn keeper…

Hulda was cleaning some mugs behind the bar… she was smiling... as if nothing was wrong with the inn; _her_ inn.  
The inn that right now was wrecked, smoking and useless.

"Hulda, are you okay?" I asked; concern in my voice… the inn was wrecked, but if this bothered her in the slight less she hid it very well. She seemed undisturbed by the sight… perhaps that scroll Laniüs used on her did more than just calm her…

"Hulda look at your inn… can you see it?" I asked; all the anger I felt just a second ago gone; my voice was calm, but scared.  
Hulda looked around and just smiled…

"Ohh now, now dear; the inn is fine; Lord Laniüs and his friends just had a very good night; I think they went to Jorvaskar just a few hours ago to continue their drinking contest. Although I think it became more of a dare contest by the end… but everyone was having such a good time, I hope they come back another day."

Friends; what friends?  
"Hulda can you tell me who was with my Thane last night?" I asked; concern in my voice.

"Well; there was this Companion with them… Ria I think was her name; also Ysolda; your cousin Jon came here for a late drink and he joined them, ohh, and that gentleman; a Breton if I remember correctly; I think his name was Sam, or at least they called him Sam…"

I didn´t heard any more; I grabbed Hulda; hoisted her over my shoulder and took her to the temple so someone could check if she was alright, or if the scroll had messed with her mind. Then I would go to Jorvaskar and see if my Thane was there.

I opened the door to the Mead Hall of the Companions… and once more I was frozen in place… "By the Nine!".

The area that was usually occupied by the tables and chairs; was now part of the fireplace; also, just like at the inn, the chairs and tables (or what was left of them) were now burning brightly…  
And in the center of it all; impaled by several wood pikes a mammoth was being roasted… an entire mammoth…

There was no one in the main hall; I quickly ran down the stairs and into the living quarters, everything seemed in order at least…  
I opened the area where most of the Companions slept, and found that everyone was there, sleeping peacefully, but some of them, had their clothes stained with dry blood…

I saw Ria shifting in her bed and moved to wake her up.  
"Ria, Ria! Wake up; what's going on?"

Ria blinked several times and yawned; she finally focused on my face and gasped in surprise.  
"Lydia! What are you doing in here? Did you joined the Companions?... oww my head… gods it hurts so badly!..." she said while pressing her head with both hands.

"Ria do you remember what happened last night? You were with my Thane, Ysolda and a Breton called Sam; do you remember anything?".  
She just opened her mouth to answer something with a confused face, but was interrupted by a strong voice that came from the door.

"Lydia! I must say that man, Laniüs, your Thane is a great warrior… he defeated me in combat and stroke the final blow to the mammoth we are going to eat later; he is a real nord!" Vilkas was obviously drunk by the way he stumbled into the room.

"Vilkas! What's this nonsense about a mammoth, and why are you drunk?" Ria asked while I remained silent looking at them.

"Ohh I just returned from Dragonsreach; I woke up in the throne of the Jarl; can you believe that? I hope Jarl Balgruuf never finds out…".

"… What were you doing in the keep Vilkas?" Ria asked the tall and strong nord with surprised eyes.

"Don't you remember lass? You came here with Ysolda, Laniüs and that sneaky Breton; we drank and sang with all of you, then I challenged Laniüs to a first blood duel, we broke some tables but finally he managed to bleed me! Hahahaha can you believe that!"

"After that Aela said she was hungry and that she wanted some mammoth meat; so Laniüs, Aela, you, Sam, Ysolda, Athis, Njada and I went out to hunt one in Bleakwind Basin just outside the city. It was a great battle!  
Especially when the two giants guarding the mammoths decided to go after Laniüs and you; I must say lass, you and Laniüs sure can run fast; and when you climbed the second giant to cut his throat… it was really good; I only regret that the old man was not there to see it".

… The shocked and bewildered look on Ria's face told me that she had obviously no memory of anything Vilkas had just said. So now, my only clue was that maybe both my Thane and Ysolda were still in the keep.  
I could only hope that the keep remained standing until I went there…

"Vilkas, are my Thane and Ysolda still in the keep?" I asked hopping that he would say aye, but I somehow knew luck was not going to be on my side; when has it been...

"No lass; Irileth carried Ysolda to her home when she passed out by order of the Jarl; then the Jarl passed out after drinking a special brew from that Breton man, Sam".  
"By the end, only Farengar, Sam, Laniüs and myself were left in the hall; Farengar under a table hahaha! I woke up just a few minutes ago in the throne for some reason… and only Farengar was still there…"

After some seconds in silence, Vilkas said he needed to sleep and clumsily walked out and into his room. Ria and I were left alone in a strange silence…finally she grabbed some clean clothes and muttered something about taking a bath and then figuring and cleaning all this mess.  
Apparently Kodlak Whitemane; the Harbinger of the Companions was out of the city; Ria said something about him going with Skjor to Dawnstar for something…

She asked for my help, but I refused, at least until I found my Thane. I had to find him. But told her that I would help her afterwards.

I walked out of Jorvaskar and headed to Dragonsreach; nothing seemed out of place or damaged from the outside… I hope it´s the same on the inside.

The most awkward day of my life so far… gods this is so, so… "Sigh"

Love Lydia.


	29. An unexpected quest

Hello and sorry for not being as active as I should but I decided to start practicing HEMA (Historical European Martial Arts) and it is amazing and took most of my time away =3 plus I just had to finish reading the Game of Thrones books; such a damn good novel.  
But hopefully I will be able to return to my writing habit so next chapter is here and will try to upload something else in the week.

Peace and thanks for reading. You guys rock!

* * *

As I pushed open the heavy and reinforced gates of the keep, I was greeted by…  
Everything was in perfect condition; well, at least as it was and has been during all the years I spent in this place.

No damage was visible to the structure and all the furniture and delicate crystal things were intact too; however there were no guards anywhere. "Sigh".

As I walked further into the main hall of the keep and closer to the fire an eerie squeaking sound made me turn my head rather quick; this motion accompanied with a sense of dizziness and the feel of something hot running down my neck.  
I shut my eyes for only a second and when I opened them again, an unpleased face was mere inches from mine…

"Lydia! Have you finally managed to put a leash on that drunken lout Thane of yours? Or at least sent him to bed? Why by all the gods above did you allowed him to get that drunk! You are his Housecarl! You are supposed to keep him safe and watch over him!".  
Irileth, my mentor, scolded me when I had just opened my eyes.  
She was not very happy…

Everything looked okay at least; nothing damaged and no massive fire in the middle of the hall, like in Jorvaskar or the inn.

"Care to explain why Laniüs was ransacking the entire city?" Irileth was really angry; also she didn't drink anything when she was near Jarl Balgruuf; an exemplar Housecarl, always professional.  
She probably remembered everything… that could be good, or very, very bad... and the situation and her eyes said it all… it was bad.

"Irileth I can't explain what happened… I…"

"Don't even tell me that you were also drunk! You were weren't you?" Irileth cut in before I could finish saying something, anything really...  
"I trained you to be a better Housecarl than I am, and you were probably drunk just like that idiot of a Thane you have; you were also naked in a bed, weren't you… you probably bedded your Thane! Didn´t I told you not to get attached to him; you are his Housecarl, not his wench".

"Irileth STOP! And let me explain what I know!" I interrupted her with heavy breathing and a scarlet blush… the images of what she just said still clear in my mind…

My mentor was taken aback by my outburst; I had never been one to let out my emotions in public, or lost control over them, but her accusations were getting worse and worse; only the gods knew how far she would have taken this situation.

Irileth remained calm and listened to everything I said without interruptions; I have to say she was surprised by the fact that my Thane ordered me to stay at the inn instead of him.  
"The last thing I remember was taking a bath and going to sleep; when I woke up the inn was already in that sorry state and then I went to Jorvaskar to find it in a similar state". I finished my explanation.

Irileth had her eyes closed; she had asked some questions and was probably trying to make sense, and put in order what she knew with what I had just said.  
"Lydia, I have just one more question… how could you sleep while Laniüs was doing Oblivion knows what in the floor below?".

I tried to remember any noise or anything strange while I was in bed, but nothing came to my mind… "I, I guess I was very tired… I don't know" I answered my mentor bowing my head apologetically.

"Must have been a _very long day_ I suppose… I only hope that you aren't dead as a rock when both of you have to sleep in the wilderness". Irileth remarked with a disappointed look on her face but then smirked a little.

I was having a quick breakfast with Irileth while she was telling me what had happened in the very early hours of the morning.

"Well, as I was telling you, your Thane came in here followed by Vilkas, Ysolda, and that mage; I think his name was Sam. They came in and were obviously drunk… actually I think Sam was the least drunk of the group.

"They came in and were received by the Jarl, Farengar, and myself; Proventus had already gone to his chambers.  
I hope you have also noticed that there are no guards…" I motioned a yes with my head.  
"Good; that's because most of them are currently in the back of the keep throwing up or so drunk they can't stand, thanks to your Thane".

I gulped and almost dropped the mead cup I had in my hands at the moment.

"Yes; they drank with the Jarl and Laniüs, they were also singing when I was ordered to take Ysolda to her home".

Irileth took a sip of her Alto wine and continued with her story.

As for Proventus; when I went to check on him the main entrance had been barricaded with the bed, some barrels and boxes; almost as if he tried to keep someone outside; I hope you can figure out who…"

"The second entrance to his room was closed but not locked so I pushed the door open after calling his name and getting no answer.  
When I went inside I found Proventus in the floor murmuring something about giants and mammoths; there was also an empty bottle near him… guess that was what they were drinking…".

"Sam's special brew…" I whispered to myself, remembering what Vilkas had said to me.

"Sam's what?" Irileth asked me with a confused look in her eyes. I then went on to tell her what Vilkas had said to Ria and me about the mysterious drink he offered Laniüs and the Jarl.

"So that's what made Jarl Balgruuf drunk; I knew he had not drank enough to fell asleep; he can hold his drink pretty well; after all he is a nord.  
Lydia, do you have any idea what he gave the Jarl and your Thane to drink?" Irileth asked with a slight trace of concern in her voice.

"I can't say I know; I didn't even saw this Sam mage…" I answered my mentor.

"Well, it can't be anything dangerous since the Jarl is well and sleeping like a newborn and your Thane managed to reach Rorikstead to continue his drunken madness".

"Wait, he went where?" I asked Irileth with my eyes wide in surprise…

"As I said, he reached Rorikstead at least: if you want to know how I know such a thing just look to the right" Irileth finished and got her attention back to her boiled eggs, and ham.

As I turned to see what Irileth mentioned I saw the door closing and three figures walking up the stairs to where we were; two were guardsmen, the third was a noble by the look of his clothes; and the guards were part of the Rorikstead detachment.

"Hail Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun!" the nobleman said in a deep voice once he and his guards reached the top of the stairs.

"Hail Rorik; the Jarl is… indisposed at the moment, but I as his Housecarl can help you. What is it that you need?" Irileth answered assuming her role as protector, advisor and voice of the Jarl since Proventus was indisposed too…

"Irileth! Where is Proventus; is he indisposed too? Nothing bad has happened I hope."

"Nothing to worry about I assure you; they had a bit of a feast with the new Thane of the Hold, Lord Laniüs, and are currently resting."  
I felt even worse when she pronounced the name of my Thane with such a disgusted voice.

"Laniüs! He is the new Thane of Whiterun!" Rorik's voice echoed through the keep almost like my Thane's when he uses the Thu'um… _Ohh that can't be a good sign… Mara have mercy on my soul…_

"Rorik is everything alright?" Irileth asked with obvious concern in her voice, probably thinking of everything that Laniüs might have done in the farming town of Rorikstead.

"No, nothing is alright! Your new Thane just passed through my town, but in that little time he managed to steal a goat and sell it to a giant up in the hills, Mralki's boy, Erik, ended once more drunk and in need of a healer; fortunately Jouane is a miracle worker, saved my life during the Great War and probably saved his.  
Both Irileth and I were shocked; none of us said anything… then I managed to clear my throat and approached Rorik.

"I may be able to help you my lord" I said with a slightly shaky voice; my nord honor demanded that I was not seen as an accomplice of my Thane's actions…  
"And you are?" Rorik asked while looking me up and down.  
"I am Lydia; Housecarl of Laniüs"

After some moments in silence one of the guards spoke; "So you are the one he was singing about when he left the inn with that mage".  
"What?" Rorik asked the guardsman with a confused look in his face; Irileth had the same confused look; meanwhile I could feel my cheeks getting slightly red…

"Ohh yes; when Laniüs left the inn, he was singing something about a maiden clad in steel who protected him, and was both cold as the snow and hot as a dragons breath… or something like that… they also said something about finding the bride, whatever that means…".

…  
"Did they say where were they heading to? Rorik asked the guard.  
"No my lord; well actually yes, but I don't know where is that place. They were going to a small grove south of Windhelm and then to a place called Morvunskar".

"Well Lydia; now that you have offered your help you should travel to this places in search of your Thane, but first you must go to Rorikstead and retrieve Gleda from the giant's grasp and also apologize to young Erik and his father in the name of your Thane". Rorik said in a commanding voice to me and all I could do was nod; I was still thinking about the song but also about the last part… search for the bride…

The voice of my mentor made me react; "And you suppose that she is to do all that by herself Rorik, I won't allow it, neither will the Jarl".  
"Well then send someone else with her or some of your guards, which are… nowhere in sight… mhh, where are the Jarl's guardsmen?"

Irileth's dark skin went darker from the embarrassment; a keep with no guards… at least the city, and the outskirts were still patrolled; plus there were some War bands patrolling the territory by order of the Jarl. He might not want to enter the war, but my uncle is no fool; he has some soldiers watching over the borders of the Hold.

"Fine; I will send someone with her." Irileth answered and excused herself; she motioned me to follow her and we went to Farengar's room.  
"Well, it seems that you are now going on a quest; I don't like where this is going. Your Thane could be anywhere… do you move around this fast when you are travelling?" Irileth asked me while looking in Farengar's map.

"No, we do move rather fast, but nothing like this; I can't explain how they travelled that fast…".  
"Neither do I, but you must find both of them before something worse happens…" Irileth closed her eyes in though; and finally, after a small time in silence lifted her head so she was looking me in the eye.

"Lydia I don't want to send you alone for this, but most of the guards are in no condition to go, and the ones in reserve I will order to guard the keep…" I nodded in agreement; after all, the city comes first.  
"So I can't task them to help you; "sigh" I will give you a note with the seal of the Jarl, take it to Riverwood and get some help from the people there or from the guard detachment we sent there. In the note you must write who will go with you, and upon the end of your mission each will be rewarded with two hundred septims".

"Well my friend, good hunting and stay safe" Irileth handed me the note then hugged me.  
I hugged back and turned around.

I took a deep breath once outside the keep; the sun was already shining high in the sky, but it was early still; I decided to go back to the inn, change my clothes for my armor and set out in search of my missing Thane…  
The only thought that crossed my mind was _Talos guide me._


	30. What happened yesterday

Hello again my amazing readers… I'm so sorry I haven't been as active as I promised; I really thought I would have more time in my hands to write, but college has taken more time than I thought it would… I decided to take some extra classes to advance further in my career and maybe finish the university faster, of course I should have known better than to take three classes in such a small period of time… its tiring hahaha but I'll be free in two weeks with still three weeks of vacations so hopefully I'll be able to write some more by then.

So without further ramblings on my part here is a new chapter and I'm currently working in the next. So enjoy and review please.

Thank you all; peace.

* * *

…Ughh where in Oblivion am I? My eyes felt heavy, my head was throbbing painfully.  
At first I couldn't stand up; my body felt like a large piece of steel; I was cold, and the large stone room I was in gyrated around me like the bees around a flower… uhh, wait what… where that come from…

"Oww, crap!" a loud thud echoed throughout the room when I managed to stand from the wooden bench I was sleeping in, but fell to the cold ground shoulder first…  
"Where… how did I get here; but more importantly where is here?" I rolled on the ground so that I was facing the ceiling of the large… Hall? I was at…

Wait, Dragonsreach is made of wood so where…  
"So, you're finally awake; I was starting to wonder if Lady Dibella had killed you for your blasphemies!" an enraged voice echoed behind me, and the face I saw, was one of utter fury… but a face I vaguely remembered… but from where?

"Laniüs Stark, this is the second time I have to pick you up from the ground; but at least the last time you appeared around this parts you were decent enough to not fondle all the statues of my temple!" the enraged voice continued, but still I could not place the voice or where I had heard it the first time…  
I managed to sit in the floor but that small victory was quickly taken from me as the sound of something cutting through the air reached my ears, and with that sound came the stinging pain that can only be delivered by the hand of an angry woman…

In less time than it takes me to draw my bow, I was once more in the ground; but this time my face felt as if Adrienne Avenicci had slapped me with one of his just out of the forge horseshoes…  
"Oww, why are you hitting me!?" my voice boomed through the stone hall.

"So you don't remember anything of what you and that imaginary friend of yours did last night in my temple? Of course it would be a drunken nord the one who pillaged my temple! And you still dare call yourself a Thane; you're not a Thane! You are a shame to this land!" the female voice rambled once more… ohh it's a female Priestess voice… and I'm in a temple… she said Dibella…

"MARKARTH! How in Oblivion did I got all the way over here!?" as I said this I managed to finally stand up and take a look around me; once I spotted the dark skin of the priestess in front of me I had no doubt left in me…  
I somehow managed to reach the Temple of Dibella in Markarth in less than…  
Wait; what time is it; or better yet what day is it?

Priestess Anwen must have sensed my confusion; either that or I just had a stupid look in my face… anyway she started breathing a little more controlled, but the anger was still present I her eyes.  
"You… you really don't remember anything?" she asked her voice serious; like the voice a mother uses to scold her child…

"No, I can't remember anything; the last thing I remember was drinking and singing with the Jarl of Whiterun and some of the guardsmen… but not how I ended up all the way in this city…" I said in the most apologetically voice I could summon.  
Then a face came to mi mind; a face and a black robe… "Sam!". I spoke the name so suddenly that Anwen gave a small jump back.

"Anwen, was there another man with me when you found me? A breton mage wearing a black robe by the name of Sam Guevenne".  
Anwen seemed to think for a moment but in the end she denied seeing anyone else with a movement of her head; but mentioned I was talking alone.  
So Sam just disappeared… or maybe something bad happened to him… I have to go and look for him; he is a good friend now; I really enjoyed drinking with him.

"So do you have any idea as to how you managed to arrive from Whiterun to Markarth so fast?" Anwen asked me as she sited down in the very bench I had been lying on.  
"I can't tell; but can you tell me what day is it and the time please? Maybe I can tell you more after that" I finished hoping to get a good answer; perhaps it had been a week since I left Whiterun… but Lydia and I spent two weeks travelling to this nasty city… not counting our misfortune with the dragon, the falmer cave or the time we spent in our makeshift camp… talking of which, I wonder if it's still there.

Once Anwen answered me I felt as if everything was just a dream… or a nightmare… it was impossible to travel the distance I travelled with Sam in so little time… not even would we had made this time at a dragon's flight…

My head was still in pain, but at least I wasn't as dizzy as when I woke up; I also found out that I had made a note where I even marked a location in my map in a place called Witchmist Grove or something like that; also in the note I had written a name and something else.  
It was difficult to read what I had written in the damn piece of parchment with my head in pain and the language I had used which was Akaviri… not to mention the words, and the letters looked more like the writing a child would do when he is learning to write…

Also the piece of parchment was stained with drops of ink all over the thing… actually I'm surprised I managed to write something in my drunken state to begin with.  
Anwen made me pick up all the things I had thrown all over the temple; she also made me pray for forgiveness to all the statues I had… umm… ehh… disrespected…

Among all the things I picked up were some black feathers; I recognized them as hagraven feathers; wonder where I got them… there were also some empty mead bottles, flowers I had taken from some of the offerings to the statues, charcoal from some torches I broke… "Sigh".

Once I finished cleaning, I spent most of the day praying to the different statues; finally I was allowed to leave the temple.  
I must say that Anwen and the other priestesses aren't bad women; they just take their responsibility seriously; which is a good thing.  
They even offered me the chance to stay and have dinner with them once I had finished my penitence, but I refused politely; I mean I did this to the temple and then I eat under its roof… I just don't think it would be correct.

I said goodbye to the priestesses and even gave a little bit of gold to help them… I am even poorer now… just great.  
I didn't want to stay in this city more than what I needed; luckily I still had all my possessions so supplies wouldn't be a problem for some time at least; I was wearing my leather armor so I was good; I didn't had my great sword with me though… but I had my bow and a steel dagger just like the one I had given Lydia… speaking of her I hope she isn't very worried for me; I doubt she knows anything like this happened to me… I mean less than a day ago I started this stupid drinking game… and in just a few hours I got from Whiterun to Markarth… this is crazy!

I walked out of the city as fast as I could avoiding any unwanted attention; once outside I kept walking until I reached a lantern lit area near the bridge to the miners barracks.  
There I unfolded my map and took another look to the note I had found earlier…

_Moira my one true love of the wild… Witchmist Grove; to be wed in Morvunskar; the ring has been bought from Ysolda on Whiterun; no charge due to feast night.  
I want to pay something none the less…_

_Sold goat to Grok for three thousand septims; hid the gold at Gjukar's Monument with the help of Sam; my sword marks the place.  
Decided to go to the Temple of Dibella in Markarth which according to Sam is the best place to practice and enjoy some good times before the bedding ceremony that comes after the wedding…_

Tr… true…love? Wedding…? Ring…? A goat… a damn goat! What on Nirn happened yesterday!?  
"SAM! Where in Oblivion are you?"

It took me a few moments to calm down; but once I managed, I decided to move as fast as I could; I started walking to the carriage outside the city. I had to set things right.  
I had to stop this crazy nightmare somehow… and the first thing I decided to do was to go to this grove, where my so called bride would be… I tried; I really, really tried to remember but nothing came to my mind…

"Gods I hope Lydia won't go and do something crazy because of me".  
"Good night my dear sir; may I be of any service for you tonight" the carriage driver asked me in a very happy voice… I wished I could be as happy as he was.

"Yes; I need to go to this place" I answered showing him the map with the marked location of the grove…  
He glanced at the map but said he couldn't go to that place because there were no roads to get there… but he also said he could take me as close as he could to the location; that meant he could take me to Windhelm. I accepted immediately. However it would take us at least three weeks to get there; after all I needed to go to the other side of the province…

I contracted a courier that was near the stables to deliver a letter to Adrianne Avenicci in Whiterun; by sending the letter to her I could make sure Lydia got the letter; or in any case, ensure that the Jarl got the letter by his steward.

_My good friend Adrianne, I'm Laniüs; I hope everything's alright with the forge and your husband.  
I write this letter to you because you are a friend I trust; also, since your home is the first one to the right upon entering Whiterun the courier should have no trouble finding you.  
I am okay, something strange happened to me and I ended up in Markarth, but by the time you receive this letter I will be on the move and I'm uncertain as to where I'll be at the moment. I hope you can find and tell my Housecarl Lydia what I have written in here so she doesn't worry; I'll try to get back as soon as I'm able to; I don't really remember much of what happened the night I was taken from the city; yes I'm aware that just yesterday I arrived, but I somehow woke up in Markarth.  
That's not important; please tell Lydia I'm okay; also if you are unable to find her, please make sure this letter finds its way to Jarl Balgruuf._

_Many thanks my friend and Talos Guide you._

_Laniüs Stark, Thane of Whiterun._

I finished writing the letter and gave it to the courier; after I paid eighty septims he went on his way.  
I hope the Thalmor don't get their hands on the letter; perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to mention Talos in the letter… well I hope they don't intercept it.

I looked up to the sky after I climbed on the back of the carriage; the night wind was cool, and the stars in the heavens above shone bright and true… _I'll take it as a good omen._  
I was planning on going out on my own anyway… huh… well here it goes.


End file.
